Powerless
by EdenEight
Summary: After the Outlaw Star smashes and a new member of the crew is introduced things really heat up. This story follows the crew in the present while developing their past. See how Jim and Gene metfollow the two outlaws as they struggle to save what they love
1. What Would I Do Then, All Alone

Hey please tell me what you think of my story, constructive criticism is welcomed! I would luv to know what you want in upcoming fics and stuff like that. Oh yeah, by the way I usually don't add a disclaimer to my stories ~ cause it is kinda obvious I don't own Outlaw Star, but just for all you evil lawyers and people out there waiting to sue me, I don't.~Enjoy anyway, we can always pretend that all these great characters come out of my brilliant mind J  
  
Powerless Chapter One  
  
What Would I Do Then, All Alone  
  
DivineAngel  
  
  
  
It might have been one of the few times he was considered deep in thought, but he was. And though not many of them had noticed he had been lost in thought many times for the last month or so. Maybe it's longer he thought. It seems like it was yesterday that we decided, but maybe it is longer. I will have to ask her, just to double check.  
  
Now deep in thought it was almost intriguing to him that the world changed colors as he blinked. Slowly and steadily, it would become dark, before resurfacing. Everything continuing to move, travel on and on even though he was blackened to it; lost to it. I wonder if they think I am acting strange? He thought looking down at the wrench in his hand. Maybe I am, but it's not like I have experience with this sort of thing. I just don't get it, gotta take it slow. He blinked again, watching the colors blur and resurface, the dirty blond color resurfacing under him, still extremely busy.  
  
"Your sure you got it?" The outlaw now asked from where he sat holding the wrench above the water tank as his younger partner lay squeezed under it. A strained yes was the only other sound outside his thoughts besides the norm. The small screws rolling around on the dirty cement, some random thumping on the ceiling above them, most likely Aisha who got her hands on five cups of coffee earlier. He smiled slightly to himself, remembering her squeaking how she was really really thirsty drinking hers, then everyone else's before they could even object. Good memories, he thought, they really are good memories. "Now really is a good time." He whispered to himself, a small smile easing onto his face.  
  
"Good time for what?" The boy said flatly standing up next to his partner seated in the chair, dusting dirt off himself excessively, it didn't seem to want to leave.  
  
"A good time for lunch, you hungry?" He let out a goofy grin picking up the hammer and some left over parts as he got off the chair. Fixing the stupid tank was a lot easier then the girls made it sound with all their whining about hot water. Or maybe it was just that Jim did everything. He glanced over at his partner, watching him step on several small boxes to reach the circuit breaker on the wall. The outlaw knew he should be helping; he had been quiet and useless since they first fought their way into the dirty basement. Not sure where the stairs stopped, the light switches were or any other useful things like that since none of them ever came down there. They used the upstairs hall closet for all their storage; it was just easier, brighter and heated.  
  
"Stupid buttons" He heard the blonde hair mumble reaching to the top two as the lid of the boxes started sinking inward. "Shut up!" The smaller voice echoed as it clung to the metal lid of the breaker. The small boxes under him suddenly giving way as the outlaw did nothing to help, laughing behind him.  
  
"I am not laughing AT you Jim." The outlaw teased mimicking Suzuka days earlier. Her most recent morale phrase being that someone was not laughing at one but with them. Really a stupid thing to say since they were very often blatantly laughing at each other. His stronger larger arms grabbed the jacket from the collapsing box as he flicked the switches up with ease. Back on the cement the blonde looked as though he had a sly comment coming before he started backing away from him.  
  
"Melfina! Mel!...Hey! Don't come over by me!..." The blonde yelled, the red head in front of him dropping the flashlight shaking his arm to the black spider crawling up it. His blue eyes laughing.  
  
"Blast! Is it gone!? Jim do see it? I am gonna squash that thing!" The outlaw's dark eyes searched frantically looking over his pants and the surrounding floor.  
  
"Yes" the blond snickered, now silently grinning  
  
"Its not funny Jim, it was crawling up my arm!" The outlaw shot him a look picking the flashlight back up  
  
"I was laughing *with* you Gene." His grin widened  
  
"Jim? Jim!? Why were you shouting!?" The faint silhouette of the bioandroid could be seen at the top of the stairs as the brisk white light poured around them from above.  
  
"Gene had a spider on him!" The blond yelled up shoving boxes over, making his way to the stairs. His partner growling behind him.  
  
"A spider!?"  
  
"Yeah, it was crawling up his arm....you should have seen it." The blonde started to laugh before disappearing between two boxes in the dark, he had tripped. "Melfina! It was hysterical he was...." The small voice made him smile, almost struggling to tell the concerned girl how ridiculous he had acted over a little spider. It was sorta small, he admitted to himself watching the silhouette of his partner now on the stairs sinking onto the fifth step with laughter as the raven hair of the girl shrank from the doorway to the boiling pot on the stove. The small body sinking into the jacket as the boy laughed. The outlaw chuckling to himself now, feeling his own laughter growing just watching him. How could you look at someone and not want to laugh as they doubled over. I definitely want one of those he thought to himself. Watching the small arm as it pulled itself up to the rail and started walking, pausing to look back at him. He could see the questioning blue eyes in his head, even though he couldn't make them out in the dark.....yeah, we definitely want one, we made the right choice. He was sure of himself now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah what! Hold on I can't even hear you Fred." The outlaw growled moving from the kitchen to the living room where his partner sat typing. "Alright, say it again." He unplugged his left ear now that there was less noise.  
  
"I said tomorrow, if you want it you will have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes Gene, Its just a simple pick up and drop off, but you have to do a good job because it's sort of illegal."  
  
"What?" The outlaw said more baffled "What do you mean by sort of illegal Fred." He repeated sarcastically, the blue eyes rising from the laptop monitor in sudden interest.  
  
"Well, it's some cargo I want without the paper mess. Oh don't worry about a thing Gene, I am working under an alias of mine. So if you should get caught, for any unfortunate reason. You can just claim you didn't know what you were transporting and pin in all on us, we'll take care of everything."  
  
"Now your sure that that would work Fred? I don't do dirty jobs you know that."  
  
"Yes yes I know, but before you write me off Gene, you would be interested to hear I am paying 11,000 Wong.  
  
The blonde jumped pulling his laptop to his chest as the outlaw spit his coffee across the room. His blue eyes cursing the outlaw as it just missed him, his computer and splattered onto their couch..  
  
"You know what I like to hear." The outlaw smiled ignoring the coffee mess and glaring blue eyes.  
  
"I knew you would be happy, besides if for any reason you can't do the job I have people lined up for it. Talk to you soon then?"  
  
"Yeah, we got it all under control, bye Fred." The small phone beeped as he hung it up.  
  
"So what did he say? You didn't take a dirty job did you?" The blue eyes looked at him accusingly. They already knew the answer.  
  
"Ahh don't worry yourself about it Jim, Fred has this no fail contingency plan for us." He grinned at the dull blue eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what sort of *plan* might that be?"  
  
"One that pays eleven thousand Wong." The outlaw said smiling as he closed his eyes and leaned into the couch. He heard his partner let out a satisfied laugh "That's what I said too." he sighed, things were good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So it pays that well Gene?!" Aisha screeched as she shoved more mashed potatoes into her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, we're living it up." The outlaw flashed a smile to his younger partner who's smile only grew wider.  
  
"Is it really dangerous Jim?" The bioandroid ask concerned as the boy stopped eating looking up at her.  
  
"Naa I don't think so Mel, it's just a pick up drop job. Nothing special."  
  
"Well then why are they paying you so much Jimmy!" The Ctarl Ctarl squeaked as she plunged her fork into his pork chop and attempted to drag it off his plate as he pulled it back on with his.  
  
"I don't know Aisha, Let go!" He shot over her laughing the meat around his fork starting to give out.  
  
"Aisha we have more right here." The bioandroid said slightly amused as she shoved a platter over the small war. The Ctarl Ctarl just looked up slightly studying the plate for a few seconds.  
  
"I know" she beamed "But I want Jim's" Her sueak tearing the meat from his dish as he sighed. "Your such a nice boy to share with Aisha." She hissed in-between bites.  
  
"Yeah don't mention it." He sighed retreating to the mashed potatoes.  
  
"Aisha, can't you just let him eat. We're leaving tomorrow." The outlaw growled, somehow Aisha was always stealing Jim food, and in return it seemed to him that Jim just let the meal slide, instead of having more. "Jim you can have seconds, we have more money now." The outlaw again spoke to the other side of the table piling in his own dinner, the blonde just shrugged.  
  
"That's right." Suzuka smiled at them. "I have noticed a dramatic difference in the business you too get since the Space Race and the layline." The calm assassin spoke from the other side of the table.  
  
"Yeah paying back Fred has been easier too, we're almost done if you can believe that!" The outlaw grinned to the bioandroid handing his partner some roles in abundance, seemingly prepared as Aisha quickly took two. "Tell me Aisha, do any Ctarl Ctarl's ever starve on your planet?"  
  
The light head of hair almost spit her food into the bioandroid across from her as her eyes shot at the outlaw. "Gene! You should know that the Ctarl Ctarl race is highly sophisticated and starvation has long since ceased to be a problem on a planet such as-"  
  
"Cause seeming as how you take all that food from Jim, who obviously isn't a Ctarl Ctarl and needs to eat. It seems to me that some of your kittens might be dying over there if those are your parenting skills." He grinned speaking down to the mash potatoes he was working onto his fork. "Those are parenting skills aren't they Aisha?" He grinned his words slyly before glancing up at her. His mouth dropping open slightly as he watched her eye twitch in fiery, the mature chest of the female now heaving. "Aisha....what I meant...." He started  
  
"How are the renovations coming!" The bioandroid screamed grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Jim's blue eyes giving her a look from across the table as he moved farther from Aisha.  
  
"Very well since Aisha is handling things." The Ctarl Ctarl now purred to the bioandroid. Her immense frustration subsiding as the blue eyes watched her as if it were a trick, and any second she would launch herself at one of them.  
  
"Because I was, I was thinking it would be nice to have some flowers in, in a few months." The raven hair was soft as she spoke, now more timid, as usual.  
  
"Aww Melfina we will be done way before that if Gene doesn't drag his feet." The dancing eyes shot back at him again, as if the frustration had been printed on his forehead to remind her to take care of it later. The sudden impact of her glare causing the outlaw to choke on his food suddenly, before the bioandroid could announce that she had baked a cake that afternoon while they were all working.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He drew in his legs quickly as a board smashed before him where he sat on the wood floor. The Ctarl Ctarl effortlessly tearing out the wall with the sledgehammer in front of him.  
  
"Did I hit you Jimmy?" She squeaked turning around to face him, her light fur covered with a soft dust, as was everything else in the room, including him.  
  
"Came close Aisha." The blue eyes grabbed the hammer standing up from his break looking at her.  
  
"I could try harder?" She purred teasing him, watching him smile as he walked back over to the wall and used the back head of the hammer to rip out the electrical socket. "Jim?"  
  
"Yeah" The blue eyes didn't look up at her as they continued working. "Will you get Aisha some coffee? She is really really thirsty?" He laughed some now.  
  
"How about some juice, or milk or something?" He spoke over her groaning, since yesterday no one would give her any coffee. After all it wasn't her fault that they were going to need that it the future.  
  
"Fine fine." She snapped watching him slowlystand up pulling the coating off some wire in his hands, frowning at it. "Aisha is going to bite you if you don't go get it now Jim." she growled smiling at him. HIs loose jacket slowly starting to walk, not showing the slightest acknowledgement to the fact that she had spoken as he headed to the kitchen focusing on the wire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HUH?! AISHAAAA!?" He screamed as loud as he could before signing heavily. His eyes falling back onto the drink in his hands. He had heard the wall and part of the ceiling giving in to her as he got her drink in the kitchen, but he didn't think that Aisha would really have pulled so much in that you couldn't open the door any more. He groaned, looking behind himself into the hall, but there was no one there. Gene and Mel had gone for a walk and Suzuka had obviously taken off somewhere too. He had to admit all the smashing and dirt was really annoying and there was no way to escape it. The whole right side of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises was being renovated. A firm office was being put into the front followed by a small, something or other room, and downstairs bathroom. Which was desperately needed, the upstairs one was frightfully small for all of them, and then a sunroom, mainly for Melfina who had a remarkable passion for flowers. The blonde suddenly remembered his partner telling him about one of the first times she had seen artificial ones back on Blueheaven the day they had met Aisha. "AISHA!" He tried again to let her hear him over the smashing but it was useless. He sighed again walking down the hall and upstairs. Her pushed her bedroom door open walking through to the open window.  
  
Swinging his legs over the sill he could easily stand on the roof she was bringing in with her sledgehammer he figured they would have to hide for few months since she was having such a great time with it now.  
  
"Hey Aisha!" He yelled looking into the jagged hole in the roof, stopping a swing in mid air.  
  
"Jim? What are you doing up there? Why didn't you use the door?" She squeaked blinking as she looked up into the floating dust. He let out small sigh as she looked back up smiling now aware of the debris she had piled against it. "Well jump down Jimmy! Do you want Aisha to catch you?" She teased sticking her tongue at him. Blonde hair shaking no as it disappeared for a second before she could see the cold ice floating in her cup of grape juice. "Jim!" she screeched as he pulled the cup upward away from her grasp before lowering it for her to get it. Her soft hand ripping it away from the laughing blonde.  
  
The blue eyes just studied the ends of the sharp wood of the hole, he heard the wood underneath him groan, the support beams were no longer standing. This room was to be the sunroom and Aisha had pleasant instructions to tear everything down but the one connecting wall.  
  
"Jim? Are you coming in?" He heard her screech as she sat the cup down and drug the hammer back over to the hole in order to look up at him.  
  
"Yes...here, I got it!" He said turning around before lowing himself in and dropping to the floor dust spurring up from the piled boards under him. He squinted up at her smiling face through the settling dust as she started to raise the hammer before dropping it as though it were the heaviest thing she had ever held.  
  
"Ahh Jimmy, Aisha wants to take a break now. Lets go play videogames!"  
  
The small mouth just fell open staring at her "Aisha! Why didn't you tell me that earlier, maybe before I climbed in through the roof!" He frowned at her, watching her just smile as he made an exaggerated gesture towards the hole he just climbed through.  
  
"Cause I just decided!" She giggled tearing beams from in front of the door.  
  
"What!" He yelled dogging a board as he protected his face with his arms. "You didn't feel this coming!?" She shook her head.  
  
"Besides Jim, you are leaving tomorrow and Aisha wants to have time to play, lets not work *all* day. I can pick up tomorrow." She smiled standing up and swinging the door inward spewing dust back with a gust of wind. Watching him sigh before shrugging and following her out, I can always work on it later too he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watched the trail of clear floor made in the dust by the pipe as he drug it towards the soon to be sunroom. His blue eyes watching his dark gloves slowly sliding down to the strain before he let the pipe fall to the floor. Suzuka had suggested that they run water all along the ceiling so Melfina could water the plants easier. Even though it made more since to him if she had to do it with a small watering can. It would take her longer that way and she would be happily occupied.  
  
His jacket and white cargos turned around looking for the measuring tape as his eyes shot towards the large hole in the floor made by the sledgehammer. It had gone straight through to the basement, most likely to the sounds of Aisha's laughter. He groaned looking down into the blackness.  
  
"Well I am not going down there looking for it. It's Gene's turn any way." He groaned a smile to no one in particular as he spoke looking into the hole. "Hey Gilliam do you think you could tell Aisha to-" He stopped suddenly, a quick gasp cutting the air as he felt the slick metal coating of the measuring tape under his foot, his body snapping at the adrenaline rush that ran threw him and tightened every muscle fast. His hands opening and reaching for something, but there was nothing. Just his small form toppling backwards into the hole..  
  
The room slowly came into focus as his eyes struggled, blinking to the massive pain in his chest. As though someone had just run him over. His sharp painful inhale the only sound of his existence as he fell. Landing hard on his back staring up from onto of the water heater, the wind knocked out of him. His body ached and he could feel his heart pulsing through his throbbing head. The bright light from upstairs shinning onto him as though it were a spot light, making it hard to see. His eyes slowly adjusting in the settling dust.  
  
Hie blue eyes blinked staring up, his chest breathing short shallow breaths. His lungs were killing him right along with his head. They shot up suddenly, his eyes focusing on the shattered ceiling of the room above listening to the Ctarl Ctarl calling him name, impatiently.  
  
"Ais..Aish..." He whispered almost too faintly to hear himself, I just can't yell yet he thought to himself as he lie still, waiting for the pain to subside, it was easing. His eyes rolled lazily around in his head, the basement was still as black as ever, but the one thing that caught his eyes was the small pipe originally used for heating, extending out slightly catching the light. He felt the sharp pain in his shoulder blades and back muscles as he brought his hand towards it, his cry of pain echoing into the basement. His eyes shutting tight as he felt the thin top of the board he was on start to slide. The throbbing swallowed by his own panic, his other hand darting for the pipe, the immense pain connecting to him as the large gash in his hand connected with the pipe's cold metal. "Ahh" he cried out, his pain silenced by the squeak above him, looking down as he fell back. Falling from the water heater as if on a sled, Aisha's dancing eyes above him quickly snapping into focus before disappearing into the blackness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aaa" He groaned, slowly waking up exhausted. His blue eyes widening to the sounds of his partner downstairs irritated. Slowly his dresser came into view, the contents of his room now recognizable. The sun pouring softly onto the floor from his window, falling slightly onto his bed, making his sheets warm around him. "Is it still this afternoon or is it tomorrow?" He groggily looked around to his small mutterd  
  
"It is presently the remainder of the afternoon Jim." The pink can answered him from across his small room. Blue eyes resting lazily on it before becoming more alert again.  
  
"No just for a couple of days!" The outlaw yelled from downstairs. "Huh? I don't know through the floor or something...no, I still want it, just can't it wait for a day or two!?"  
  
The blonde walked into the hall slowly catching sight of the crew in the living room. Melfina sitting gently on the couch concerned, Aisha toying with a pillow a little bored as she slumped next to the assassin who sat attentive and patient watching Gene who stood on the phone agitated.  
  
"Yeah yeah I understand." The outlaw growled looking up at the girls and sighing as he hung up.-silence-  
  
"You should go Gene, it's not like you are leaving him here all by himself. You can still use the money." Suzuka finally spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"But he shouldn't go alone!" Melfina shot concerned leaning off the couch slightly in her direction.  
  
"I can go with you Gene!" Aisha perked up now dropping the pillow.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea Aisha." The outlaw said relaxing into the couch next to the bioandroid who took his hand in hers. He squeezed it reassuringly, he knew she was worried.  
  
"Wait a second." It was only a faint whisper, another one that even he had a hard time hearing. His head was heavy, groggy as he sat next to the rail listening to the crew. He remembered now, slipping into the hole and smacking his heat on the heater falling off it. Aisha pulling him up from the ceiling above, her handprint on the bottom of his pants from where she grabbed his leg. Her hands had been dirty from where she had been on her hands and knees looking down at him on the dust-covered floor.  
  
He slowly rose to his legs, holding on to the railing, to steady his balance and make his way downstairs. It hurt to move his arms around, I must have hit my shoulders first or something, his mind concluded. That and my right leg, which was also killing him. His left hand had been bandaged, most likely by Aisha since it was a little tight and she had skipped about three steps, but it was still better than it was. The blue eyes ran over the small bandaged on his left elbow, it also must have been scratched, before looking back down at the stairs tired, at least I can sit down comfortably he thought.  
  
"Jim! Your up." Aisha smiled at him leaning to the front of the couch as though she would topple off. He inhaled quickly as though all the eyes that suddenly snapped towards him had physically hit him.  
  
"You should still be in bed Jim." Suzuka added still calm and composed next to Aisha who started nodding before sticking her tongue out and shaking her head no.  
  
The dark eyes just stared at him silently, sizing him up.  
  
"I feel fine Suzuka." He said standing hard in front of his partner. Ah he's sizing me up, I hate you Gene Starwind, he thought tense, nervously waiting for the decision.  
  
"Alright Aisha, your coming." The outlaw said matter-o-factly sinking into the chair no longer giving Jim any attention.  
  
"Whaaat?!" He shot, even though he knew that would probably be the answer. The dark eyes looked up at him lazily, un-entertained with the loud protests. "You can't go without me Gene!" He spit  
  
"Oh yeah, watch me." The outlaw said now shutting his eyes and placing his hands behind his neck.  
  
"Ahh that's not fair Gene and you know it!" He was outraged. How could Gene leave him behind.  
  
"Life isn't fair Jim, no one told you to fall into the basement." The dark eyes shrugged at him lazily.  
  
"What! I didn't do it on purpose!" He gave the outlaw a hateful expression even though the dark eyes were still closed.  
  
"No one is saying you did. We're just saying you have to stay here because of it." He opened an eye as his partner didn't yell back. Blonde just standing in front of him heaving, blue eyes disgusted. "You look like crap Jim." He added.  
  
"Ahhh! Gene Starwind I hate you!" He screamed turning back around heading up the stairs. The outlaw simply shrugged and lost interest.  
  
"Ahh he'll get over it Mel." the outlaw smiled at the silent concerned bioandroid who watched the blonde hair making an attempt to stomp up the stairs. "Aisha we're leaving tomorrow mourning, so no funny stuff tonight." He said firmly, watching her light hair bounce as she nodded.  
  
"Aisha's really sorry Jim!" She screeched up to the hall as the bedroom door slammed.  
  
"Don't worry Melfina, Gene is actually right, this was to be expected." Suzuka's calm and slightly humored voice caught the attention of the raven hair as her eyes switched from her unconcerned outlaw before landing on the pouting Ctarl Ctarl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This time I hate you for real Gene." He spit his words sourly, crawling into his bed and wincing as he pressed his back towards the wall. It was so unfair that he was being left behind, it wasn't my fault I fell into the basement and now I don't get to go. I bet Fred had us picking up something important. Stupid Gene, he is going to need me when he doesn't even know where to sign his name. But the fact that Gene might be overly confused didn't ease his frustration; somehow he had been betrayed by him, replaced so easily. We have always been, a team, I should get to go not her!  
  
"Jim?" The flat voice of the pink computer rose from the top of his dresser. "Mr. Lou says that Starwind and Hawking Enterprises must take the job tomorrow or he is giving it to another client.  
  
"Huh." He grunted at the small can, but 11,000 Wong, I guess I can't really blame him for going, maybe I will just go anyway, Gene can't tell me what to- The blue eyes shot towards the door to the soft knocking.  
  
He watched the door handle turn slowly and the soft raven hair sneakin from the girl's head and gentle face.  
  
"Jim?" The blue eyes just stared at her, watching her now slowly enter and walk over to him, hesitating before sitting down. "I am sorry you have to stay behind. I know you will miss Gene..." She stopped watching him as she mentioned the outlaw. Blue eyes darting from her andquickly focusing on the small pillow his head rested on. Still breathing fast. "But I, I know that Gene will miss you too."  
  
The blue eyes caught her again in his gaze. Duh; of coarse he is going to miss me, he doesn't know how to do anything! But inside her soft simple words made him feel better. She was trying hard, he knew it, and he smiled at her slightly, watching her face brighten.  
  
"What to know what I did today?" she smiled  
  
"Yeah, sure Melfina." he said softly shifting his weight, still tired  
  
"Well first I went for a walk, a really long walk." she added thoughtfully "It really is so pretty here Jim, the sun was out and there were people out playing in the streets." "I, I am glad that your staying behind with me. There is something very important I have been wanting to talk to you about Jim. But I, I just haven't been able to find the right time to do it, your always so busy!" she laughed down at him. His smile widening back up at her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying behind with her and Suzu, just this once, he thought.  
  
"Hey Mel!" The outlaw burst through the door, before stopping at their sharp frowns "Hey you two lighten up." He flashed them a smile but the blue eyes continued to glare at him. "Do you know where we put the extra travel stuff?"  
  
"Did you check the top shelf of the bedroom closet?" she suggested watching him think for a moment before rushing out. She giggled lightly to herself before looking back down at him, her mouth opening to say something more, when she was cut off.  
  
"I still can't find it Mel!" The red head called from down the hall, she sighed lightly, before smiling again.  
  
"I guess I will have to talk to you later Jim, but if you want I can bring you new sheets for your bed?" She watched as the blue eyes suddenly became aware of all the dirt and shreds of wood in his bed form his hair and clothes. " I also just washed all the towels this mourning if you want to take a shower or-"  
  
"Mel!" the outlaw's impatient cry cut her off  
  
"Aright alright." She almost mumbled to herself getting up and walking quickly out the door. His face grinning to the "Did you at least turn the light on Gene!?" he heard her call back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He slowly pulled himself out of bed, letting his arms rest before making his way over to his dresser and opening the lowest draw. He shoved some stuff around before grabbing some clothes sighing as Gilliam continued to ramble.  
  
"This will be my very first time Jim. It will almost be like a vacation for me to stay behind. I have never been a separate part of the ship before. Even for the most advanced computer in the galaxy, this is quite an experience...this is..."  
  
The boy let out another long sigh tired and sore as he opened the door to escape the rambling.  
  
"Jim! I wanted to talk to you." Aisha squeaked shoving her face into his from where she had been perched in the hall directly in front of his door. "Aisha wants to apologize about going with Gene. Aisha did not mean to-"  
  
"Ahh it's ok Aisha, it doesn't really matter anyway." He sighed dully watching as her eyes brightened, gritting her teeth.  
  
"I am so glad you not mad Jim." She smiled into his face, hugging the unsuspecting blonde, who immediately began shoving her off cringing with protests. "Oh sorry about that Jim, Aisha got a little carried away." She smiled deeply looking down at him now sitting on the floor rubbing the side of his arm. Blue eyes looking back up at her seeming to communicate his thoughts -idiot- He smiled watching her walk into the bathroom not an ounce of worries.  
  
He followed her walking in and starting the tub water as he dropped his fresh clothes to the floor next to it. The light head of Ctarl hair digging through the draws of the counter behind him.  
  
"Hey Jim do you want to use any of Aisha's stuff? I have bubbles and gel and beads and shells and-"  
  
"Naa, that stuff is only for girls Aisha" He said dully now watching her pile pink things into her hand.  
  
Her bright eyes stopping, thinking for a moment on what he said before frowning. "That's stupid." She growled baffled "Everyone loves bubbles and soft stuff right?" She gave him a quick wink as she turned back to the draw.  
  
He shrugged bending over slightly to grab the back of his shirt and pull it over his head. The sounds of Aisha brushing her teeth to the both the tub and sink water in his ears.  
  
He felt his back muscles pulling, getting tense and hard to use, still sore from where he had gone through part of the floor and directly onto the water heater and scraps of wood that had also fallen through onto it.  
  
Come on, he thought forcing his arms back a little more, feeling the sharp pain. Maybe I can ask Aisha to....The ringing of the phone echoed through the building stopping his thoughts as he watched her drop her toothbrush and bolted from the room, he sighed. Walking over to the counter top where she had just been he opened a small draw and shut the back of his shirt in it. His gloved hands pressing against it just about to back up and hopefully pull off his shirt when he felt the smooth warm sensation of someone's hand on his shoulder.  
  
His blue eyes snapped whirling around in surprise to the smiling raven hair, most likely laughing at him.  
  
"Would you like some help Jim?" She smiled sweetly, very amused but suppressing with talent. She guided his body in her hands as he mumbled something to her; she figured it was a forced yes and slowly began to raise his arms above his head grasping his wrists gently. She new his back was hurting him as she gently pulled his shirt up and over his head and tight braced muscles. Watching the dust flutter off towards the floor. The small arms slowly lowering at the same pace she had used to raise them, blue eyes closed wincing.  
  
There, she thought to herself smiling down at him, in a weird way it was really funny. Her soft hair moved over her shoulder suddenly turning to watching Aisha now bound back in spitting in the sink.  
  
"Jim would you mind if I wash this?" She coughed slightly shaking his shirt out; there was no reason to dirty all the floors with dust if they had already ruined this one. "Along with everything else you're wearing?" She spoke raising her voice over Aisha's gargling at the sink. Spitting before sliding herself up on the countertop and picking up the floss.  
  
"Guess so." She heard him answer as he shook his head watching the dust settle down around him. "I never knew our basement was in such bad shape, Gene is going to have the time of his life looking for that stupid sledge."...He stopped talking watching the raven hair lowered in front of him as she started uniting his shoes.  
  
"Jim do we have any more pizza?" Aisha questioned bored from where she sat on the counter pulling the floss out of the container for no reason. She couldn't use it on her fangs because they were too sharp. So somehow she figured pulling the box apart was satisfaction enough.  
  
He shrugged looking at her, how random "I don't know." He really didn't  
  
"There was a slice in the fridge this mourning." The bioandroid offered sweetly as he held on to her shoulders suddenly for balance as she took his shoes standing up along with his shirt to Aisha's growling. The odds where against her the slice would still be there.  
  
"I bet Gene ate it." She growled again  
  
"Don't worry Aisha, you want me to go find you something to eat?" the bioandroid now stood looking at the Ctarl Ctarl before pulling some floss from her hand. Bonde hair sitting down next to the tub, watching them waiting for it to fill.  
  
"Really Melfina!? Your so nice to Aisha." She purred as the raven hair left the bathroom laughing slightly.  
  
Blue eyes smiling to himself, It didn't look like it wouldn't be so bad with Melfina after all.  
  
"Aisha stop!" He grabbed the small bottle in her hand pulling it from over the water alarmed.  
  
"Whaaaat" She whined, "It will make you smell like pretty roses" She giggled before snapping a hard frown. "Don't you want to smell pretty Jim!" She growled at him now.  
  
"Ahh yes" He stammered fast. "But if you share too much with me, then there won't be any left Aisha, and we're not going back to the Kai territory anytime soon." He watched her light eyes squinting at him, thinking about all of this before snatching the bottle back and screwing the top back on greedily.  
  
"Don't even think about touching it Jim." She snapped shoving it back into her draw. Gotcha ya he thought to himself smiling triumphantly as he turned around easing the water pressure.  
  
"Hey! Aisha likes your boxers."  
  
"What." He did a fast choke at her sweet purr. Blue eyes blinking as she moved close rand put her fingers into a hole in his pants. Pulling it forward for him to see as she smiled.  
  
"I wish I could find underwear with cars on them too." She sat back thinking, listening to his mumbled a thanks. "But everywhere I go, the only patterns I get to choose from are bunnies, and hearts, and-" She stopped naming items as they both looked up to Melfina walking back in to Gene's yelling about something or other.  
  
"I am getting them right now dear!" She almost sang back to him, pulling items out of his draw, shaving cream, razors, deodorant, cologne. "Aisha stop bothering Jim." She said still looking into the draw thoughtfully. "I left some pie out downstairs for you." She continued talkingas she left the bathroom the Ctarl Ctarl following her rambling about how they should all invest in a big pool, then they wouldn't have to bother with such menial things like showers and baths, they could all just go swimming.  
  
He smiled as he locked the door, how unrealistic he thought. Though it would be nice to have a big pool. He reached down undoing his belt as he walked back over to the tub, stopping with a loud sigh as he watched several of the remaining pink bath salts dissolve in the water. Stupid Aisha he frowned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes woke themselves, the alarm had most likely gone off at four waking Gene so he could being preparing Gilliam and the Outlaw Star for launch. Her soft chocolate colored eyes rolled to his empty side of the bed. I miss him already, and he is still here, she thought to herself softly. She sat up pushing off the covers and grabbing her light red cotton robe, pulling it over her silky nightgown.  
  
Raven hair opening the door and starting into the hall and down the stairs for the kitchen.  
  
He is right to still go, she thought. Everything will be fine here, I will be fine, I am not as delicate as he thinks. Besides I will still have Suzuka and Jim for company. She pulled the eggs out of the refrigerator now, adding two frying pans and a loaf of bread to the counter top still lost in thought. Now really is a good time, everything is running so smooth, she smiled to herself. The life we are living now, all of us, it really is...good, and I still feel great. She stopped thinking for a moment listening to the eggs she had just cracked sizzling in the pan the toaster heating up with the bread inside, while she pulled out a bowl and some silverware for the pancakes she was going to make. I know he loves it too. Gene loves his work, the launches, and Jim seems to enjoy it for the most part. It is definitely entertaining as they put it, but was it suitable?  
  
Her thoughts were cut off this time as her eyes snapped up to the hall watching the Ctarl Ctarl stretch momentarily outside of her room and then kick in the door right next to hers. She smiled turning back around putting more toast into the toaster listening to Jim's familiar requests to get off his bed and put that down!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed to him she didn't even care that she was going, inhaling her pancakes which she smothered with butter, syrup, confectionary sugar, and then blueberries and whipped cream.  
  
He was slower however, he didn't see the need to hurry since there was nothing really planned for him to do. Of course I can work on the rooms, but without the sledgehammer and my back...it's not like there really is a deadline. The blue eyes glanced up now chewing some eggs and toast, watching the red head sneaking down the stairs and through the kitchen doorway.  
  
It's weird, he thought to himself now watching Gene hug Melfina from behind as she cooked, startling her slightly as she snuck up on her. He is practically swallowing her body whole he thought frowning. Watching his older partner whispering into her ear as she batted him with the spatula playfully, his hand running under her robe onto the smooth blue color of her thin nightgown, caressing her butt. It seemed different now, somehow it is more appropriate? Not like all the other times he rubbed girls butts, maybe its cause Melfina is his after all, I guess he can rub her butt if he wants to. She didn't seem to mind, and Melfina could do the same too. She had as much right as he did to get him back. Even thought he couldn't ever imagine her doing that to Gene while he stood cooking. The whole thing just looked weird, there is too much love around here he decided as his thoughts were interrupted. His eyes falling back down to his plate as his bacon was slowly sliding away before disappearing completely. Aisha's upset snickering causing everyone's attention as she ate his bacon as fast as she could. The small blonde now shoving his pancake into this mouth as though it were his last meal, making sure he was going to eat it and not her.  
  
He stopped shoving and started chewing as he heard the outlaw laughing at him. His blue eyes ignoring it.  
  
Scarred form walking over to the table casually, chuckling to himself. He was gonna miss them, good thing I am only going to be gone a few days. Alone with Aisha, ehhh, he shuddered, playfully roughing the blonde hair as he walked by to an empty chair. The dark gloved hand immediately shoved him away with irritation causing him to stop sipping his coffee and take another look.  
  
"Hey Jim you aren't still mad cause you have to stay with the girls are you?" The outlaw teased laughing as he sat down. "HahaCome on it won't be all that bad."  
  
"Just make sure you drag your butt back in one piece cause we have a lot of work to do around here Gene." The blue eyes snapped at him with a look annoyed.  
  
"Yeah I know, I promise I'll come back. K Jim...." the outlaw trailed off thoughtfully, his dark piercing eyes gliding over the building, the construction equipment, the random holes Aisha had provided them with before landing on Melfina. She smiled at him, a loving smile, as he looked her up and down making a goofy face. Her sweet laugh turning away shaking her head before bringing another platter of food to the table.  
  
"Can I have some of this doggy bagged Melfina?" Aisha smiled widely up at the bioandroid "I might get hungry on the ship and Gilliam is an awful cook."  
  
"Excuse me, but you are talking about the galaxies most advanced ship." Gilliam objected from the kitchen. The Ctarl Ctarl just closed her eyes annoyed before stabbing her fork into the pancake the blonde was trying to pull off her plate.  
  
"Gene!" She screeched causing the outlaw to look up suddenly "I want to go! Jim is stealing my food." She demanded as he laughed at her, the outlaw simply sighed turning back to the raven hair behind him.  
  
"Yeah yeah Aisha" He mumbled getting up, causing everyone else to get up with things to do, leaving just Suzuka behind who sat sipping her tea, un- entertained with the launch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Keep an eye on Mel for me." The outlaw winked down, signing papers.  
  
"Yeah yeah." The blonde hair mumbled "Where is she going to go Gene." He said flatly, but the scarred face only grinned, roughing his hair. Causing his body to sway lightly before stumbling back as the scarred hand shoved his forehead backwards to get a better look at him.  
  
The blue eyes just watching him put on his gloves. As in tuned as the outlaw seemed to be for the past few weeks. The sudden commotion of the launch and the fact he was leaving Melfina behind left him totally oblivious that his younger partner was very nervous watching him leave.  
  
Stupid Gene, He thought "You better come back real soon, or I am going to kill you myself Gene." The blue eyes spit sourly "And bring back Aisha too!" He ordered to the smirking red head.  
  
"Yeah yeah Jim, don't worry yourself about it. It's a transport job. Why don't you just watch cartoons or something while we're gone." He laughed at the growling blonde hair that was extremely irritated by all the carefree belittling comments, but inside all he really wanted to do was hug Gene. This is the first time he has ever left me alone, he thought. It was the first time he could ever remember Gene really going somewhere without him, what if he didn't come back? Or what if he needed him?  
  
"Then don't watch them Jim, geez. If I knew you weren't going to talk to me about it, I never would have suggested it. Even thought I don't understand how you can pass up Scooby Doo."  
  
"Ahh shut up and get in the ship!" The boy yelled shoving him into the elevator that had been waiting while he had signed the papers and put on his gloves.  
  
He watched the Gene disappear as the door closed and the small light blink. Increasing its height with small circular numbers. He jammed his hands into his pockets and walked off the launch pad towards the parked car were Melfina sat waiting. Her large chocolate eyes glancing down at him from the preparing ship as she smiled. It was reassuring to see her so calm, maybe I am just over reacting, or, getting dumber he thought to himself sliding in next to her. Suddenly the loud speaker let out a booming "BYE!" teasing them.  
  
"Aaaa" He growled, "Gene you such an idiot." He looked up at the ship now using it's Grappler arm to wave at them, pissing off several docking employees  
  
"Bye!" The bioandroid laughed waving back. Her smile was just enough to raise his spirits as he started the car, watching her sink back into her seat from where she had stood. Their hair blowing softly as the car turned and started back to Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, both of them silent, lost in thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was bored but not really, he knew he should be, but really couldn't make up his mind if he was or not. So he just sat there starring at her, if anything slightly irritated.  
  
Even thought work wasn't the best occupation for entertainment, he still skimmed through things he could do in his head, there really isn't that much, he thought to himself. I can't do any labor because of my back and my hand. The blue eyes glanced down at the bandages, even though he was taking medication to make it heal extraordinarily fast, it still wasn't fast enough. I can't lift my arms; he tested slightly moving his shoulder upward as he sat on the couch. The pain causing him to write off any possibilities that involved heavy mobility or the lifting of any objects. Even though his back was feeling better since Melfina had rubbed it and he over loaded on aspirin. The girls would kill him if they found out. So what do I do? He questioned staring ahead at the assassin quietly reading.  
  
"What to play some video games?" The sudden sound of his voice caused the cunning eyes to look up at him from over her book.  
  
"To be honest, I really don't see why you play them." She said calmly still smiling slyly at him.  
  
He shrugged "They're fun?" He answered almost questioning himself.  
  
"Huh" She laughed slightly "They are nothing like real life."  
  
"Yeah, that's why their fun." His response seemed to grab more of her attention as she placed a marker in her book closing it gently on her lap.  
  
"Jim, may I ask you a personal question?" He eyed her for a second before shrugging softly again. "Did you ever have a brother or sister?"  
  
The question caught him totally off guard. He was expecting something about how much he was eating or sleeping, or watching something, along the annoying statistical questions Suzuka normally bugged him with. No one in his crew ever questioned him about his past, though at some times it was apparent they were thinking about it. Gene, who had found him when he was younger, probably knew as much as there was to know. The topic hadn't been touched for several months when Aisha got particularly interested one night, but she was quickly shut up with an insult to the Ctarl Ctarl Empire, and no one had fallen back on it since.  
  
"Well I, I don't really know. I think that maybe I could have, but I don't remember." He spoke with a flat tone. The question was meaningful, the answer meaningless.  
  
"Well I would convey my condolences but since you can't really remember then it isn't much of a tragedy is it?" He was silent thinking about her questioned answer, none of that had ever really crossed his mind.  
  
"Guess what" Melfina smiled as she entered the room. "I just ordered the most beautiful flowers, you want to see?" She asked laying a magazine onto the coffee table between them, both Jim and Suzuka leaning in to get a better look.  
  
"Yes, I believe these flowers require direct sunlight."  
  
"How did you know that Suzuka? I had to read this to find out." Melfina smiled running her finger over a small passage underneath the picture.  
  
"Mel don't you think you should maybe wait till the room is up?" He asked sliding towards the edge of the couch slowly, she simply shrugged.  
  
"In order to keep the light direct you will have to place it in the middle of the room."  
  
"I know, I was thinking about having a small....."  
  
Whatever, he thought, I wonder what it is like to be a girl, if they really are all as happy as they look. Girls are always laughing and smiling, he thought to himself watching them now flipping through pages before stopping and leaning in. They seem to be so much happier with things all the time, even when Gene and I aren't. He wondered if it was something in the way they were made, maybe it was because they had different skin, or different parts, something that allowed them to deal with pain and tragedy so much easier then he could, then Gene could. Then again, maybe it's just Aisha, Melfina and Suzuka who are good at it, or maybe it's just that Gene is bad at it. He studied them; he didn't really have an opinion of himself. He sighed leaning back into the couch, deciding to take more medication later; it was boring not being able to do anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
__*~*~*~3 DAYS LATER~*~*~*__  
  
The small-gloved hands desperately pulled the pieces of debris he could reach upwards without too much strain. He had decided hours ago that if there was nothing he could do, no typing, ordering, smashing, or connecting that he would simply try and move all the pieces they had been tripping over for the last few days. It was boring but it was better then doing nothing.  
  
"Oh Jim!" the soft voice rang from behind him causing him to drop the small board he was lifting rolling his eyes as he turned around. "You shouldn't be doing any labor."  
  
"Well I can't just sit around here doing nothing! It is driving me crazy Melfina! I feel so useless!" He frownec at her annoyed, he had waited for three days and the frustration was almost unbearable for him now.  
  
The blue eyes just looked at her, I shouldn't have yelled at her, he felt a little guilty.  
  
"I understand." she said quietly after several moments. "I, I know how you feel Jim, but......before you get too dirty could I talk to you for a second?" He shrugged following her into the kitchen tracking dirt all over the floor, oh well he thought. At least she won't be bored if she has to clean something.  
  
"Do you want some tea?" she asked cheerily pouring herself a cup.  
  
"Sure." He watched the liquid swirl around in the cup below him from where she sat it in front of him. Maybe the tea is what does it he thought looking down at it. Maybe it was something about the tea that did it for girls, since Gene and him were always having coffee and they were always drinking tea. Even the color was different; theirs was strong and dark, while the girls were sweet and light, ironic.  
  
"Jim, I wanted to know what you would think if..." She began as she sat down across from him. "If we got a new crew member?"  
  
The chocolate colored eyes just watched him look down at the cup and then back up thinking "What kind of new member?"  
  
"Well, Gene and I....also Suzuka and Aisha have been thinking about allowing another member to join." She stated not really answering his question.  
  
"What!" he shot at her "Gene said that!" He yelled outraged, no one had even bothered to ask him "Doesn't anyone even care what I think?! I am as much apart of this crew as you guys! Why wasn't I included Melfina!?"  
  
"No, calm down Jim." She laughed at him lowering her cup from where she was going to take a drink. He simply frowned at her, there was nothing funny about this. "I was trying to think of a way to break it to you, but I guess it back fired. What I am trying to say Jim." she watched him sit back in his chair still frowning "Is that I am going to have a baby." she waited smiling for his response.  
  
Surprisingly his face didn't change, he just sat there looking at her, and after a long pause finally spoke.  
  
"What are you joking?"  
  
"Emmemm." she shook her head smiling  
  
"But bioandroids can't reproduce!"  
  
"Well I can." she beamed just watching him stare at her before his confusion seemed to dissolve.  
  
"Wow Melfina that's great." Se smiled at her, she was happy. She knew that Aisha and Suzuka would be happy to hear the news, now that Jim was too a strong since of approval and satisfaction seemed to fill her.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"A little longer then a month." She continued smiling at him, as he shook his head slightly. The whistle of the teakettle on the stove calling her away from the table as he turned in his chair watching her.  
  
"Soo ahh, everyone else knows that your.....right Mel?" she heard him speak from behind her as she turned around to face him laughing to herself.  
  
"Well yeah, sorry Jim but you were kind of the last one to-" she was quickly cut off by the annoying beeping of the videophone and Gilliam talking.  
  
"Excuse me, but the Outlaw star has just reached the under atmosphere and should be arriving very soon." She smiled excited, Gene was home,  
  
"I'll go get Suzuka when I get off the phone." He called to her over the annoying sound.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Jim, she left and said she won't be home till later tonight, or tomorrow mourning" She stopped talking listening to the small hello on the other side of the room.  
  
"Is this Starwind and Hawking Enterprises?" the space dock sneered at them.  
  
"Yes, what can we do for you today Sir?"  
  
"Well will you find a way to get in touch with your ship?! We haven't been able to establish radio contact and it is coming in way too fast! If it keeps up like this it will plow right into the space docks!"  
  
"What!" They both screamed Melfina pressing into his back as she leaned over him watching the small screen close out.  
  
"Gilliam patch a link to the Outlaw Star right now!" He shot turning to the pink can.  
  
"As I am of coarse." It spoke blankly several monitors appearing above it. The first four showed only empty hallways, from the cameras on board the ship, the last was a transmission window, which remained staticy.  
  
"Where are they Jim?" He felt her hand squeeze his shoulder, a small amount of pain running through his body, but he hardly noticed as their phone picked back up  
  
The same space dock manager frowning at them mad. "The ship is coming in too fast, there is no way for them to stop at this altitude we are holding you both responsible for the damages if no one on the ship survives."  
  
He felt his blood run cold, the dull sensation of panic sweeping over him, why wasn't Gene piloting the Outlaw star? "What could have gone wrong with Aisha on board?" His whisper just made it to the bioandroid staring up at the monitors.  
  
"There going to crash Jim?" He heard her timid question but didn't answer, her hand squeezing him harder as he stood mesmerized by the small numbers printed on the bottom of each monitor, some of them changing so fast they became a blur. The outlaw star was coming into port all right, to fast to read,  
  
as they stood there watching,  
  
powerless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her soft chocolate eyes glanced down at him, feeling his determination even sitting across from him as he drove. She moved, looking ahead again as some of her dark raven hair blew over her forehead. "Jim?" She called his name quietly, but he didn't answer, she didn't expect that he would. She was still confused. Why was the ship going to crash? Why hadn't Gilliam done anything? Where were Gene and Aisha? She was slowly starting to panic, remembering Jim ranting at the small pink can about their connection as he grabbed the keys and shot for the car faster then she had ever seen him move. Now he just sat motionless, staring ahead at the ship as they drove over the fields to the launch pad. Oh Gene, she thought, what are you doing, you have a little girl now, where are you?  
  
She felt him take her hand as he pulled her from the car towards the gray metal pad as they ran. Their eyes frozen, even if I didn't know anyone on that ship I still would have stared she thought. Now looking up at the red ship, the front nose bent inward in an awkward twisted manner, small bursts of hot steam erupting from the outer panels as the dark smoke of the left engine covered the whole mess. She stopped running.  
  
The small blue eyes turned around from several feet in front of her "Come on Melfina!" He called to her  
  
"No Jim you go. I don't know why, why they would have crashed like that, but....I can't go on the ship!" She was getting upset now, her brilliant mocha eyes flooding with tears that glistened in the sunlight in front of him. "I can't! I can't go on the ship if there is something terrible in there! Her voice became sobs as she buried her head in her hands. She is leaving me too? He thought  
  
He slowly turned around leaving her behind him. The reflection of the ship in his own blue eyes. What if there is something terrible in there waiting for me? He thought. What would I do then, all alone?  
  
Again he watched the small circular numbers blink as he rose up to the ship. The door sliding open as he stepped out onto the ramp leading to the familiar red door.  
  
"Gilliam?" His voice was quiet, as his dirty blond hair blew in the breeze that carried the height of the altitude. There was no answer, and he let his eyes fall making his way to the door of the ship, which didn't open. "Gilliam it's me!" He announced as his own vacant expression reflected back at him from the dull camera. Frowning he entered the code into the side of the door watching it slide open, the light pouring in.  
  
Suddenly it was as though his body became alert for the first time. He could feel his heart inside his chest. His eyes alert adjusting to the dark, but he was quiet as he slowly leaned into the dark ship, standing in the hall that lead to the cockpit and then to the kitchen.  
  
The cockpit was black, short shrilled blasts of light were sent out sporadically as blue and yellow sparks immerged from the control panels. I am not going in, he thought looking down at the floor now one gigantic slide into the front of the smashed ship. He turned, slowly looking down the dark hallway worried, where were they? His eyes catching the long smear of crimson that lead into the kitchen, his body jumping as his cry was cut off by the loud blast of electricity that sent light onto the floor allowing him to see the pool of blood he was standing in. His face breathing hard, small hands gripping the wall he was leaning onto tighter. Who's blood was this? Something so precious let on the floor where it didn't belong. He felt himself swallow hard as he took a soft silent step forward. Silently gagging at the soupy slop noise he made walking through the sticky puddle. His scared blonde hair slowly making his way through the bloody floor towards the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She is dead, we got here to late, what will we do with out you? His head whined to him as he stared down at her. She looked dead lying like that, quiet and still, the pool of blood emitting from her body. She had obviously drug herself there before her strength gave out. Oh Aisha, his voice was weak even inside his head as he stared at her, unable to believe that she could really be dead, the immortal Ctarl Ctarl, his friend. A sudden deep growl making him jump and scramble into the kitchen from the dark hallway. His eyes squinting at her suddenly, was that her that just growled?  
  
The sudden movement next to her released a ferocious roar as he felt her grab his ankle ripping him onto his back as he slid under her. "Aisha Wait!" He cried, don't eat me his mind finished the blue eyes squeezed shot while the hot breath rolled over his face. Her fangs pressing against his skin as the warm blood soaked into his clothes from the floor.  
  
"Jim." He heard her whine as the fangs were pulled back, the soft wet peach fur of her face rubbing into his as she fell back into the cabinets. He stared at her eyes, she's not dead.  
  
"How could I have ever thought *you* had died Aisha." He spoke to her, his voice weak and shaky. All to relieved to see her moving.  
  
Her bright eyes answered half open "You better believe it Jimmy." She sighed exhausted as she seemed to slip away for a moment, and for the first time since he had gotten there he realized she was naked. Clinging some rags to the wound in her chest, the large gash on the side of her thigh just bleeding. What the?… She must have transformed he thought to himself, remembering the times she had been completely engulfed by her she-wolf state at the strongest women in the universe contest and again at the Leyline, where she had made him leave in order to fight one of the seven. Running back to the ship leaving Gene to fight for Mel he had found her exhausted like this before,. It was just the massive amounts of blood that seemed to be everywhere, all over him, that made him worry. He felt her hand running over his face, over his eyes, leaving a small smear of blood on his pale skin. "Don't look at me Jimmy." she cooed "I don't want you to remember me this way." She loved the small blonde. He was one of the nicest people she had ever met. She didn't want him to remember the gore, all the blood if something were to happen, if she were to get worse. She watched him next to her gripping the arm that covered his face tightly, and she could see she was upsetting him. Watching his chest fall up and down as he starting breathing heavier, shakier through clenched teeth. "Jim.." She started watching his body pause for a second listening to her "If you could get Aisha a doctor and a sandwich, that is, if it doesn't cost to much, I am sure I will be much better." She watched his mouth smile meekly under her hand, as she let it slide down reveling the blue that constantly made eye contact. Ignoring the fact and the chance to look at her brilliantly mature exposed body. "I think Gene is down the hall." She watched his eyes do a fast snap. Widening to a horrified look at the thought of what Gene would look like now that he found Aisha. "He's not too bad." She quickly added watching the eyes flood with more concerned now remembering there was another person, his aniki onboard the ship. Her bright eyes watching him do a shaky nod, swallowing hard as he stood up creeping back into the dark hall before disappearing.  
  
He watched the rooms around him, being lit with sparks of energy, the wires that had gotten shoved back into the ship from the impact protruding from the walls.  
  
"Gilliam can't you turn any lights on?!" He finally shot looking upwards for the ships response but none came. His eyes shifted to the floor trying to find the number printed somewhere that would tell him exactly where he was, when he spotted something else. He picked it up, it was cold, and practically covered in blood, but that might have come from my hand, he thought, as he looked at it. A caster shell. Another rolled away from him with a small clinking sound as he heard the ship grown, he dropped it running, following them. The bright glisten of their shells, then blackness until he could see them shine again in the light of the sparks. For once the significance of how much these bullets actually coasted, or how many they had, didn't matter. All he worried about was the life they might have failed to protect.  
  
He felt something under him, his body connecting with the floor as he tripped. The sparks sending him out of the blackness and into the light long enough from him to turn around and focus on the scarred arm that was laying out of the doorway, surrounded by caster shells. His face swallowing as he pushed himself up fast. Ignoring the sting from the scraps that just ran into his skin from the hard metal floor. His hands scrambling, body scrambling towards the scarred arm before moving slower. Listening to the fast beating of his heart inside his head. His chest hyperventilating slightly as only the fast hu ha hu ha hu ha of his breathing could be heard. Looking down at the blood, shells and scarred arm lying motionless on the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I know your going to be ok Gene wake back up!" He yelled watching the red head just lie there breathing. His eyes were open slightly when he first ran into the room, but they went out the minute they saw him. "You are so stupid Gene, wake up!" The last sound of his voice trailing into a plea, as he looked at the small pool of blood trickling from the outlaw's side. Whatever had happened must have hit Aisha worse, considering she was in the way. All around his older partner lay remains of her clothes. She must have transformed here, protecting Gene he thought.  
  
The blue eyes closed, sitting next to the great outlaw, both of them weren't dead. His chest ached suddenly, and he wanted to cry, but for some reason his face was still paused, and his eyes didn't respond to the burning the rest of his body felt. The relief that they were both ok, that they were both going to be fine, was almost worse then seeing them bleeding for some reason. He couldn't understand why, but it was. Knowing they would live after this, hurt like someone beat him in. So he just sat there silent next to his partner, his best friend, his only life, numb.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Back away! Please back away miss!" The paramedic ordered practically prying the bioandroid off the scared body and handing her to another. The second man gripping her small figure with ease as he held her arms to her chest to keep her from struggling. Her large chocolate colored eyes squeezing shut before opening up the sky. The bright sunlight causing her tears to sparkle as they ran down her face to her loud choking sobs.  
  
"It's going to be ok son." He heard the man say from behind him now pulling him towards the back of the open ambulance parked some ten feet from where the outlaw lay on the stretcher he was carried out on.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" The blue eyes seemed small squinting in the sunlight at the tall frowning man above him who glanced at his female partner as she carried a small cooler out of the truck racing over to his partner. The small cries of the bioandroid almost lost in the commotion as she sat behind the huddled circle of paramedics holding her head, her body shrinking lower to the ground.  
  
He felt the rough strong hands of the man on his back again, but he couldn't pull his eyes from where they were huddled like that. Ordering one another with sharp commands, their arms making swift movements fallowed by a short pause of silence before the shouting continued. How am I ever going to tell you how mad I am Gene that you died and left us all alone, if you die now! His mind screamed  
  
"Woo calm down." The voice of the paramedic broke through his thoughts, as he woke up to the man in front of him, partially blocking his view from the huddled game. Most likely on purpose because he refused to pull his eyes from it.  
  
He felt the strong arms now pulling his coat and shirt off, the once warm blood now being wiped off him as he sat breathing hard, watching.  
  
"He's going blue, he's going blue!" He heard the one paramedic shout from the huddled mass. Gene what are you doinnng, his head whined. You can't leave us like this, he blinked the cloth running down his arm smearing the blood it didn't absorb with it.  
  
"You know, going blue is really a code." The paramedic spoke soft now, staring into the eyes that seemed to be crying in everyway but physically. "It really means he's stabilizing." the man said reassuringly, pulling out a new fresh cloth and handing it to him, wiping more blood from his back.  
  
"Your lying." He mumbled bitterly, watching the man stop, his green eyes inquisitive, as he watched the blonde wipe some blood from his expressionless face. "He is going to die, isn't he?" The voice was soft, yet strong with a sense of understanding. Poor kid, he thought, who had the heart to drag him out here and let him see all this. The green eyes dropped, searching the scene for some type of answer that would give the boy hope or ease his worries but there was none. They fell back onto him, realizing he would understand he next words as a lie too, unless he told him the truth.  
  
"He has lost a lot of blood, for people in his condition, you can't tell until they start falling, or stabilizing. I hope he has something he wants to come back for, because when they don't they usually fall pretty…fast..." his voice trailed, I shouldn't have said so much, I am such an idiot he's only a boy, his mind raced watching the young face blink horrified.  
  
The blue eyes widened to his words as he spoke, blinking as they started to fill with tears, finally connecting to his mind, understanding everything that was happening around him.  
  
"He does. He does!" The blonde hair screamed at him, scrambling off the stretcher and towards the mess.  
  
"Hey kid!" hHe yelled partially out of surprise throwing his rag down shooting after him.  
  
"Gene! You better get back here! Do you hear me!?" He struggled against the strong arms wrapping around his waste. He could see more in the air now, as the paramedic pulled him back away from the glimpse of his partner. Lifeless, probed with tubes and clear masks as at least ten sets of hands worked to save him. "You promised me! Gene!" his voice broke, his body still struggling, kicking wildly as the man held his arms. "Gene! I hate you! Stop playing and just……" His voice became a plea, as he subsided, his chest jumping under the man's arms, his body limp staring at the doctors. They hadn't even heard him.  
  
"It's ok now Jim." The chocolate colored eyes choked suddenly pushing into his view, snapping the blue ones back to life.  
  
"Melfina. Let me go!" He ordered as the grip increased "Hey let me go! What do you-" He stopped abruptly shooting from the man who watched the bioandroid give a small nod to let him go.  
  
She felt good to him, bigger then he was. Blocking out the world and everything bad in it. Her heart humming into his ear as she pulled him against her. "If Gene can make it Jim, he will. Wdon't have to worry, he's a tough guy."  
  
The blue eyes squeezed shut, soft tears rolling down his cheeks as he inhaled shakily crying. Oh Gene, he thought, what I am going to do without you here, with you gone?  
  
But he couldn't get away, no matter how much of her shirt he pulled foreword, or how hard he pushed into her blocking out the light as he cried, they were still there. The flashing lights, the shouts, the beeping monitors, and ringing intercoms. It was all real and not some horrible nightmare "But I *want* it tooo be Melfinaaa!" He sobbed to her, her worried eyes now drying. She was excepting her fate, waiting for him as he struggled against himself. Inside knowing the truth as his body rejected it, all of his strength shoving himself into her, pushing into the ground with frustration.  
  
"I don't know what it is that is happening, or how it will really work out, but somehow it will be for the best" she whispered, her eyes forcing themselves over to the crowd now raising the stretcher up. The limp body on top moving slightly to the tense click as it snapped together and rolled into the back of the ambulance.  
  
"Hey wait! Gene!" The blonde shoved her, her smooth hands sliding over his bloody young skin. The lack of anything really tangible causing her to stop at his wrists. The blue eyes snapping back at her, yelling to let him go, he wanted to go with him, but she held him firm. Even if he went, there was nothing he could do, even thought he felt there was, she knew better. There is no reason for him to see this she thought, if Gene didn't make it he wouldn't want Jim to see it, to miss him like that.  
  
He struggled against her almost punching her as she pulled him back towards the ground where she sat, turning him around to pull his back inward to her. Forcing him to sit leaning into her, his hands gripping her wrists as she rapped her arms around his chest. "Jim, just you wait, everything is being taken care of." she hummed to him placing her head on the side of his gently. "If we want Gene to get better, all we can do is hope, you want to try?" She asked gently her voice cracking softly, she had no idea what would happen to Gene. How his human body could be hurt, or healed, now that she was hanging on, all she was hoping for she found trying to force on Jim. Somehow her one sided argument that Gene would be ok gave her that glimmer that he really was. His shaky breaths were the only answer to what she had said, but she knew that he had been listening.  
  
"Are you the family?" The green eyes looked down at them again, obviously enduring the worst of his job. They were silent, the blue swollen eyes staring off as the dark mocha ones nodded softly. "If you will just come with me, I can drive you home and give you a number and address to where they will be taken-" He stopped, the blue eyes snapping at him suddenly, filled with disgust, hating him. He turned away focused on helping the women up, feeling as thought the mess of blonde hair was blaming him for what had happened.  
  
She glanced down quickly to make sure Jim was following them back to the ambulance. Slowing her pace until he was right next to her. She felt his soft bloody hair as she ran her hand over the opposite side of his face. Gripping him under the chin, pulling him towards her quickly. His hand gripping the side of her jumper as they followed the paramedic.  
  
"We're parked over here." she pointed, as the man stepped back out of the ambulance caring only a small foam box, and the boys shirt and jacket, heavily stained with blood.  
  
"How is it he?...How were you hurt?" The green eyes now bent around from Melfina to the blonde who ignored him.  
  
"He wasn't on the ship." She spoke softly placing her hand back on him as he pulled open the side of the car door and crawled inside, taking his clothes from her.  
  
"He, he wasn't on the..." the man trailed climbing into the drivers seat.  
  
"No, we first got a call about the crash and I....I couldn't go in, so Jim......so he went in for me. It's really all their blood, unless.......Jim?" She turned around now to face him from where she sat in the passenger side. Blue eyes just glancing up at her silent, disgusted. She turned back around, it was probably safe to say he was fine, he seemed fine, and he didn't look like he felt like talking to any of them. She shook her head dismissing the whole thing as the man put the key into the engine turning the car around heading back across the fields.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She opened the door silently as the car stopped in front of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, catching the one behind her as it opened. Blue eyes stepping up staring at the sign exasperated, she tugged on his jacket causing it to slide off his arm a little as he looked up at her shutting the door. The green eyed man just standing in front of them waiting, she unlocked the business.  
  
"Alright this is the address." he spoke as he scribbled on the small notepad in the kitchen next to the raven hair, the blonde still lingering in the kitchen doorway watching him. "This is the phone number there, or at least I think it is, there are so many hospitals. If it's wrong I am sure this one can give you the right number, sorry." He muttered, she only forced a small smile as he stood up looking at her, sorrow in his eyes.  
  
The blue eyes snapping away as the green ones fell on him too. "I usually don't get involved, but I am a doctor, and this is my cell phone. It's always on." he added "You can call me anytime." Her smile relaxed now becoming more genuine as the blue eyes watched.  
  
He couldn't make up his mind about this man, if he hated him or what? He had tried to help at the scene, running around like the others, before letting the more advanced and pushy doctors take over. Tending to him and Melfina, checking on Aisha several times. But he should have done more, he should have been there every second! What if one of the doctors, couldn't reach something!? Or didn't know what they were doing and he knew. He should have tried harder!  
  
"Please don't, don't hesitate to call me, I am, am not married." He said tapping the pad with his pencil a few times before sliding it to her turning to leave. "Oh." He said suddenly "You might be getting a call from my ambulance partner, she seemed to feel....." his voice trailed off to the blonde hair as it lowered speaking directly to the bioandroid. Her face frowning suddenly as her eyes snapped in his direction.  
  
"What!?" He demanded, do they think I am stupid? It's not like I can't tell they are talking about me, he thought bitterly. Watching the green eyes turn to him exhaling with a worried expression. However, it wasn't any different from the worried one it had been wearing all afternoon.  
  
"Well I, I just thought I would mention it, in case." He finished giving a small wave as he started for the door. Blue eyes glaring at him as he left.  
  
"What did he say?" He asked feeling her hand on his back as she stepped beside him watching the door open and close.  
  
"Nothing important." She sighed lightly, her dark eyes falling down to him now, watching his mouth open to protest as the door opened again.  
  
"Emmmhmmm." she whined shutting the door now and leaning into it. "Aisha's really really starving." The Ctarl Ctarl squeaked placing her bandaged hand on her stomach weakly.  
  
"Aisha!" His voice was filled with relief as he ran over to her.  
  
"Don't even think about touching Aisha Jimmy." She snapped at his smiling face. "Get me something to eat!" She demanded, as he tore back off towards the kitchen not a syllable of objection. "Hey Melfina." She mumbled sinking into the dinning room table exhausted. "Hurry up Jim, Aisha is really hungry and your just about the right size!" She teased as he came back in setting a platter in front of her Watching her quickly inhaling it, as she chugged down thirteen glasses of water.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Aisha?" The raven hair finally spoke eyeing the random bandages that covered sections of the soft fur.  
  
"Well you know, being that I am an immortal Ctarl Ctarl and all..." she let her squeaky voice trail smiling at them. Before pushing the platter away.  
  
"You…don't want more?" His light voice sounded confused looking down at the plate before back at her.  
  
"There is just too much excitement around here Jim, and Aisha's stomach is just a little upset." She whispered to him now, her chin resting on the table "When did you get home?" her eyes glancing up at the bioandroid but she didn't move.  
  
"Only seconds before you."  
  
"Really!?" she sat up excited "You both looked like you were here for hours." She squeaked as they both smiled weakly. The blue eyes falling back down to the empty but small platter. "Now don't worry about me Jim." She squeaked causing his blue eyes to look back up at her. "Aisha is going to be fine, she promises." She said hissing as though it were an offer rising from her chair and walking around the table to where he sat.  
  
Are you going to break your promise too? He thought bitterly ignoring her  
  
She rapped her arms around him sweetly, and he didn't fight her off. "I was really worried about you Aisha." She heard him muffle his sentence as he stood up in his chair to face her embrace.  
  
"I know you were kid, but you don't need to worry. And neither does Melfina." The chocolate colored eyes snapped up at her suddenly. "Aisha made sure that she took care of everything on board, Gene wasn't worried either." She hissed feeling him squeeze her momentarily, the sound of *his* name sweeping tension into the room.  
  
"Was that a hug Jimmy?" She squeaked shoving him off to look at his face. "Did you just give me a hug?!" He scowled at her, shoving her off and sitting back down as she laughed. "Melfina did you see that!?" Her bright eyes snapped at the dully humored bioandroid "Who would have thought that wittle Jimmy had it in him!" She teased pulling at his jacket sleeve as he sat frowning ignoring her mind numbing chatter before glancing up at her sudden stop.  
  
"What's the matter Aisha?"  
  
"Jim" she said studying him before pulling his jacket off his shoulder grabbing his bare arm. "Someone stole your shirt."  
  
"Ahh" he growled at her reaching out to shove her off before stopping, and looking at her. Somehow as he caught her in front of him, he realized.  
  
She's hurt, he thought, now starring into her eyes, he could see the pain she was in to even move. The scratch on her cheek, the bandages on her arm and chest, her one hand completely engulfed. All this, and she, she is playing with me? Aisha must, must really care if she wants to play now, like this, he thought.  
  
She let out a small whine as he grabbed her, surprised that he wasn't pulling or pushing, punching or shoving, biting or yelling, any of the normal things Jim would have done to get her off, make her go away, shut her up. He was hugging her, out of his chair with his arms rapped around her neck as she sat crouched on the floor. The bright eyes blinking, looking up at Melfina for some sort of an explanation. The dark eyes only looked bewildered and worried. Frowning as the raven hair shrugged shaking her head lighlty. She had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and neither did she.  
  
"Aisha you have to promise that you wooon't break your promise too!" He cried to her from under her bright hair. "I hate him sooo much!" His threat sounded more like a whine from in-between him clenched teeth.  
  
She slowly placed her hands down against his back, as if waiting for some surprise. Some trick he had up his sleeve, but he just hung on her motionless, almost resting on her. Her body relaxing as she realized that for some reason, every chain of events that he had been drug through that day must have went in just the right order. Happened at just the right time, to allow the bruised Ctarl Ctarl to come stumbling home and fall into the small eleven year old who had forgotten how old he was. Giving in to the urge for someone to take the wheel because he was sick of seeing everything that was happening. Sick of being smart enough to understand it all.  
  
She heard him say something to her in objection but she ignored it as she picked him up felling his small light body under her arms. His jacket sliding up as she held him, the small pale skin of his bruised lower back one of the only pieces of his body actually visible. The rest lost in his baggy white pants. She walked calmly as though he were sleeping even thought his eyes were open. The sound of his breathing in her ear as she followed the bioandroid upstairs letting him slide to the ground in front of his room before ordering him to change and heading to the bathroom. She showered, the warm water both painful and refreshing as it slid off her raw and tattered body. Disposing of her outfit made of random oversized pieces of clothes pulled together from fire trucks at the sight to hide her exposed body. She shut the cabinet, happy to be home, by exhausted from the journey to get there.  
  
The air outside the bathroom was cooler, and she watched the steam roll into the light listening to the bioandroid talking down the hall. She listened eyes half open, she wanted to go to bed but there is no way they were going to have a party without Aisha Clan Clan she thought nearing the doorway of the bioandroid room, the one she now shared with the outlaw. Granting her the larger room and Jim one of his own.  
  
She shoved him foreword gently and he wasn't expecting it, Her bright eyes watching him turn around frowning, talking to her but she wasn't listening. "We are going to sleep with you tonight Melfina." She growled sleepily, climbing onto the king size bed. There was plenty of room for all three of them, and she pulled the blonde up by his arm watching him squeeze his eyes shot suddenly grabbing at her wrist. "What's the matter with you Jim?" She muttered frowning.  
  
He sat rubbing his shoulder for a second before glaring at her "I fell through the floor remember?" He mumbled irritated  
  
"My sledgehammer!" She screeched suddenly overjoyed as the memories flouted back.  
  
"Aisha!"  
  
"Relax, Aisha was only joking." She smiled lying down next to the bioandroid already under the covers. She reached up with one of her soft hands, wiping away a tear, as the raven hair shook lower trying to hide her sorrow. "It's alright Melfina, Aisha knows he will be better." She cooed watching the chocolate eyes as they opened now looking at her.  
  
"But how do you know?" The small voice from the foot of the bed caused both their eyes to glance up at him. "How do you know that Aisha? For sure?" The blue eyes were worried filled with sorrow or was it fear watching them. It was upsetting, almost like Gene really wasn't coming back, and they were all trying to get over loosing him. Already mourning his death.  
  
"Aisha can smell it with her superior nose." She teased lightly "Don't you worry about a thing Jim." She spoke forcing a smile as he watched her extend her hand to him from where she still lay, the bioandroid hugging her arm.  
  
"Good night." He said softly sliding off the end of the bed almost to the floor before she squinted, reaching down after him and dragging him back up towards them. He lay still for a moment, on his back his head resting on her stomach in the small space between them before making the attempt to shoot for the bottom again.  
  
"Move again Jim....." Her voice hissed, threatening sweetly as her clawed hand now pressed against his chest to keep him there. Waiting several minutes before feeling his body relax and give in, her claws retracting. The bioandroid loosening her grip around the soft tanned fur as she reached down pulling up an extra blanket and tucking it around the blonde who now pushed up in-between them, laying his head on the pillow. Listening to the purring behind him as the bioandroid took his hand smiling, he just looked at her. Somehow even with Gene missing, he felt as though he belonged but it hurt him, and he felt his eyes growing heavy as they grew warm again.  
  
The bioandroid watched him struggle to keep his eyes opened before sleep overpowered him, and his breathing became soft and light as he held on to her hand. She lifted her head slightly, her gaze flouting over him to the Ctarl Ctarl on the other side.  
  
Aisha was still awake smiling, one of her bright eyes half open, watching them both, and she smiled back. "He is so stubborn." she purred, watching the raven hair nod. It was good to be so close to them, I am not lonely she thought, it was good to have the other side of the bed filled, even if it wasn't Gene...tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am fine." He heard her call as he sat up the unknown contents of the room flouting back into place with the memories of last night.  
  
"You sure Melfina?" Aisha called again, listening to the bioandroid in the bathroom throwing up.  
  
"What's wrong with her Ai.-" He began her hand silencing him as she quickly shoved it over his mouth. Te girl's large ears twitching swiftly before she laid back down snuggling into the blankets next to him. "Aisha! What's going on, is she sick!?" He yelled alarmed crawling towards the edge of the bed, one of her eyes shooting open as she grabbed his ankle pulling him back.  
  
"Mourning sickness, go back to sleep."  
  
"Mourning sickness? From what?" He spit baffled.  
  
"The mourning." She whisphered falling back asleep, her eyes shooting back open to the small frowning boy in front of her as he kicked her gently, waking her. "Errrr Jim, stop annoying me and go to sleep! Mourning sickness is sickness from the mourning! Melfina's tummy wants to eat her baby, so it makes her sick, now shut up!" She ordered eyeing him.  
  
"Aisha." He said flatly one of her eyes twitching open slightly to look at him. "That's dumb." She growled pushing his head into the pillow to the muffled cries. "What!?" she screeched sitting up snickering. "What Jim I can't hear you!" She laughed letting him go as he flung upward watching him breathing hard as she laughed hysterically, before snuggling back down into the covers and muttering a shut up.  
  
He stared at her quietly regaining his breath watching her. It never seized to amaze him how quickly she changed her mind, or emotions.  
  
I am glad they feel better she thought, walking softly from the bathroom. The soft perfumed tissue against her mouth, her stomach still upset as the blue eyes looked up at her.  
  
"Are you ok Melfina?"  
  
"Yeah I am fine Jim." She said smiling slightly at him, unconvincingly  
  
"Do you want me to get you something?" He asked eyeing her as she shook her head, she really didn't look all that convincing, but why didn't Aisha seem to care?  
  
"Why are you all sleeping in here?" The calm voice spoke from behind them in the now open doorway. "Did we kick Gene out?" She teased watching the eyes fall onto her solemnly.  
  
"Suzuka." The raven hair whispered her name, almost in shock she was really there.. There was an abnormal tension in the air, and deep in her komono she felt her wooden sword between her fingers. Something had happened, she could tell by the way Aisha was watching him, the blue eyes studying the bioandroid, the raven hair that now made her way to her.  
  
She sensed he was ready to move and grabbed his arm firmly.  
  
"But can't I.-"  
  
"No." She snapped rolling over to face the other way but not letting go. He laid back quietly listening to the door click shut at the end of the room. He could only imagine the assassins reaction to the news now, only it was very hard, Suzuka never seemed very connected on her face. Or maybe that's just cause I can't make the connection he thought sourly contemplating if maybe he should drink more tea as he looked over to the Ctarl Ctarl the light head of hair resting lazily on the white t-shirt as she slept.  
  
Her eyes opening slightly as she felt him wiggling up against her, pressing his back to hers. Still don't want to be alone Jimmy? She thought to herself rolling over and sliding him into her stomach. "Don't you worry about it Jim, it'll work out you'll see." she cooed, but he was worried, being in her arms he could almost forget. The soft smooth blankets caring away his troubles, but no matter how hard he tried to listen to them, to not worry, he did. Every time he opened his eyes, and realized who was missing.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her bright eyes opened again, it was Melfina. "Mourning sickness" She mumbled scrunching up her nose. She was tired and cranky; all the renovations had been a little much. Even as a Ctarl Ctarl doing all the smashing was quiet exhausting and Melfina had been feeling sicker those past few days, they were taking her to the doctor that afternoon for her six-month checkup. "That's quiet a tummy you got their Melfina." She teased lightly as she handed the bioandroid a towel.  
  
She nodded with a slight smile as she stood up leaning against the bathroom sink of the new downstairs bathroom. The only room they had almost completely finished, it was considered the most important.  
  
"What time is it?" She sighed wiping her forehead with the top of the towel.  
  
"We still have forty minutes, and besides there is no use in rushing. I would rather Jim get home before we leave then leave without him knowing."  
  
"Oh, Jim, that's right." She frowned briefly she had forgotten he had gone out to pick up some new pieces of pipe needed to finish the sink she was now leaning on. "How soon-"  
  
"Any second." She purred, soft fur smiling. The bioandroid let her friend help her to the living room as she eased herself into the chair with her arms before sinking in entirely. Her stomach enormous in comparison to her small figure.  
  
"Do Ctarl Ctarls have children like this Aisha?" She sighed tired, watching the light hair flick through the stations on the television bored.  
  
"Emmemm." She answered shaking her head. "Naa the Ctarl Ctarl are entirely different from humans Melfina." She answered still bored as she dropped the remote back onto the coffee table watching an infomercial on the new turbo cooker.  
  
"Lucky." The chocolate eyes smiled at her, watching her mouth open to boost about the empire as she was cut off.  
  
"I am back!" The front door slammed  
  
"We're in here!" The bioandroid called trying her best to turn around and see behind her chair, quite impossible with her stomach.  
  
The blonde just walked in caring a small bag. The rattling of pipe parts could be heard inside as the Ctarl Ctarl watched it drop onto the side of the couch he sat on. "So?" He said expectantly  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Melfina has a doctor's appointment this afternoon, so we have to go in ten minutes." Aisha smiled at him.  
  
"What for?" He said turning to look at her now. As ridiculous as her stomach seemed to him, she looked fine, smiling at them.  
  
"Just a routine check up, nothing serious." She smiled, watching him shrug, his mouth opening.  
  
"Yes you can call the hospital while we're gone." Aisha rolled her eyes. "But you have to come and pick us up Jim so you can't go!" She squeaked as though this were party news. He growled at her, stupid Aisha.  
  
"Well why do I have to pick you up!?" He shot at her, her happy face even more annoying as she didn't seem to care that he was annoyed, or might have things he wanted to do.  
  
"Oh you don't, that is, if you want poor Melfina to have to ride the bus back." She smiled.  
  
"Aaaa" He groaned, he couldn't let them take the bus, no matter how irritating Aisha was going to be that mourning. He had specific directions not to let Melfina handle herself, or something along those lines. That really didn't sound like Gene, but then again the nurse had probably edited some of it. Being that he wasn't allowed visitors yet, he had sent his message through a very stingy looking woman, who hardly had time to spit that at him before she shoved him back into the lobby. "What time?" He mumbled to the Ctarl Ctarl's laughing.  
  
"It shouldn't be that long Jim, 1:00. Or, or we can call you from there, so you don't have to wait?" The raven hair spoke in all sincerity, trying to make things easier for him.  
  
"Naa, one is fine Melfina." He answered watching her woddle as she pulled and pushed herself out of the chair and made her way to the kitchen. Her thin hands on her back as if supporting part of her upper body by hanging on.  
  
"Look look! They are heating up the corn!" The light head of hair squeaked now inches in front of the TV. "Melfina! Would you like it if Aisha made corn for dinner?" She yelled at the kitchen winking at him, he smiled. They didn't have a turbo cooker, but he doubted she knew that.  
  
"Oh no Aisha I got it." The raven hair glanced at them through the kitchen doorway. "I was just going to take out some chicken and maybe heat up some of these-" She stopped as she was interrupted.  
  
"Melfina we've got to go! Aisha hates waiting in the lobby, they won't let her play at all!" She whined shutting off the TV and hurrying past him to the kitchen grabbing a small jacket for the girl on the way.  
  
"Bye Jim!" She called as the head of hair directed her towards the front door. He watched it shut before turning back to where the turbo cooker was, and flicked the screen back on.  
  
"Now watch, look at all that flavor just boiling in....." The heavy man watched eyes wide as the corn sizzled under the butter.  
  
"Yeah" He grunted sarcastically "Buddy you got to get yourself a new job." He flicked the TV off. He only had about an hour before he had to go pick them up. Reaching for the paper bag he pulled out some of the washers he had to pick up and started making his way to the downstairs bathroom. Playing with the shinny metal he watched the small cuts in his hands be distorted 10 times bigger. Fixing the holes Aisha had smashed was not all that it was cracked up to be. All that measuring was a pain in the butt, and the wood, he discovered was very sharp. "Oh well" He muttered to himself, pulling the soap and paper towel back out from under the cabinet he had installed under the sink. The pipes were all there, but the water wasn't turned on. Without these new seals and washers it would have just leaked everywhere. He had just enough time to fix it before leaving.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"For a whole hour then Jim?"  
  
"No Gilliam only while I am gone!" He shot back annoyed grabbing his coat before realizing he still had oil on it and raced back to the kitchen shouting.  
  
"There is no need to yell Jim, I will only complete these tasks while you are gone." The computer said blankly, watching him scrub his scrapped arms with soap. The black oil rinsing into the sink.  
  
"Then why do you keep asking me if you should do it a whole hour!?" He shot back annoyed now wiping the water off with a towel.  
  
"Did you not say you be out that long?" The small pink can replied watching him race for the door.  
  
"I don't know how long I will be! I have to pick the girls up don't let anyone in!" The door slammed.  
  
Geez Gilliam I am going to have to do a serious upgrade, I swear nobody can do a simple thing anymore. He scowled throwing his coat to the other end of the seat as he got into the car and started the ignition.  
  
I look like crap he thought, people are probably going to think I am homeless or something. He growled taking a left, he had grease and oil on his clothes and in his hair. He had forgotten about that part. He was tired, it was seriously annoying, and there was no reason why only Melfina should get to see Gene. It's not like I am going to go in there and try to upset him, he thought bitterly. Thought it wasn't that insulting since the nurses were dead set against not letting him or Aisha in. Even thought that wasn't that much of a compliment, and Suzuka hadn't shown that much interest in really going in. The first time the nurse had offered she hung in the doorway for a while watching Melfina with him before coming back to sit with him and Aisha in the hall. I wonder if she really cares? She did try to kill him originally, so it's understandable that his death might not be that upsetting, but then, she definitely made a fuss about it before. He smirked remembering her threatening Leilong. Maybe Suzuka really does care? I know Aisha does, and Melfina is so a given, he smiled. The hospital was right around the cor....  
  
The truck really came out of nowhere, and he slammed on the breaks, but it was too late, they still hit, just not hard.  
  
He felt his body slide forward slamming into the front of the car. Ahh my head he thought looking up from the dashboard, he could see the man in the truck in front of him getting out.  
  
"Hey you got a problem!" He shouted arms outstretched as if welcoming him. He was scrubby, wearing a beer t-shirt with old jeans and work boots.  
  
"Hey pal you ran into me." He shot now defensive staring at the man from aside the car; at least it's a rental he thought. Thankful that he hadn't taken the Ehefrau.  
  
"Yeah whatever you little snot, I am leaving." The man turned back around disgusted  
  
"Hey! I had the right away, give me you insurance number pal!" He heard the boy yell from behind him, I can't believe him, he thought bitterly. How the hell does he know about that?  
  
"What are you talking about, what insurance? I don't have any."  
  
"Oh yeah right, I suppose that the company you drive that truck for has absolutely no way to insure itself, what do I look like here." The blue eyes almost laughed at him, things had started to get very funny the last few days. This had just been the most fun event of the day so far.  
  
"Look kid I don't remember what-"  
  
"Remember now?" The blue eyes demanded, the small click of the blaster he held caused the man to take a step back as he looked up from over it. He didn't have time for this, he had to pick up the girls, and then, go to bed, no wait, I can go see Gene today, he thought, his spirits lifting.  
  
"Hey kid where did you get that gun?" The man said almost baffled, the blue eyes just started at him, dull, tired and impatient. "3524873" He spit before getting back into the truck and riding off.  
  
"Guess he didn't want mine" The blonde chuckled lightly getting back into the car slowly and ripping the aspirin out of the glove compartment. This sucks he thought before starting the car again.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well then scoot over Aisha's driving!" The Ctarl Ctarl squeaked hoping into the car and sliding him to the passenger's side.  
  
"He just ran right into you?" The bioandroid asked concerned from the backseat where she half sat half laid. Somehow she always seemed to come back tired from these visits. As thought she had been working out the whole time she was in there or something.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry I got his insurance stuff Mel, I am just glad it wasn't the Ehefrau. If anything ever happened to my baby....." He stopped the blue eyes snapping to the driver laughing hysterically. "Shut up Aisha!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Ohh Jim, I am so glad you car wasn't hurt. Never mind Aisha doesn't want to even touch you! You look like crap Jim. But it's ok cause his little Ehefrau wasn't touched and is going to sit in the garage forever and ever until it becomes dust! She squeaked  
  
"Aisha shut up! And why do you think I don't drive it! Because if it were to be run into it would be like 800 Wong to fix just one headlight! You just don't drive classics all over! And watch the road!" He shot, his protests only causing her to laugh harder.  
  
"Aisha come on." He heard the raven hair pipe in from the backseat. "I have a head ache can't you get Jim mad later?"  
  
"Mel?!" He shot turning around "But Melfina, she's the one.."  
  
"Not know Jim." She sighed turning to face the other way, before pausing and turning back to him. "I'm sorry, I am just tired...did you call the hospital yet?" He nodded "What did they say?"  
  
"They said I can go see him."  
  
"Really!" The Ctarl Ctarl turned around glancing at him her laughter stopping listening contently.  
  
"Well that's wonderful Jim!" The raven hair exclaimed she knew how long he had been waiting to see his partner, but the hospital was set on keeping him very separate and Gene for very long. They said it was a precaution to make sure he was completely stable before releasing him, his body still had time to reject treatment.  
  
The blue eyes smiled at her, he was happy to go. It felt like forever since he had last seen Gene, but at the back of his mind he was worried. As if they were all lying to him, just saying Gene was ok because they thought he couldn't handle it, they just didn't want to tell him how bad off he really was. "Gene *is* ok, isn't he Mel?...You really think I should, go see him?"  
  
"Jim! Don't be dumb of course you should go and see him!" Aisha squeaked taking a right. "It would make that puny human happy to see you!" She shot frowning but slightly amused, watching him think about that.  
  
"Your right Aisha." He smiled  
  
"Coarse I am!" She shot honking the horn as she screeched out the window at some unlucky guy who quickly made room for her. He just leaned back, they would be home soon with Aisha driving.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doors slid open as he walked up to them, the smell of alcohol and the color white flooding the air. He turned slightly looking up as he watched Suzuka sit down and open her book behind him. He didn't know why she had insisted on coming, he didn't think she was that entertained with the fact that she could see Gene. She obviously planned on just waiting for him.  
  
He walked over to the desk where a receptionists in white sat, looking down from over her small reading glasses as he approached.  
  
"Gene Starwind?" She asked exhausted with him. The crew had been in and out all mourning staying long hours and making quite a commotion in the waiting room several times, since the nurses insist that they wait even longer before saying they could come back and definitely see him.  
  
She glanced down at the chart, for a moment, before looking back up at him "Down the hall." She directed almost irritably, but he smiled at her anyway. He didn't care how much she hated him as long as he could get in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He paused outside the door watching a small girl down the hall tugging on her mother's skirt as she talked to a doctor, completely ignoring her whines for ice cream. He inhaled deeply.  
  
Turning back he saw more of a distorted picture of himself in the foggy glass then he could see of the room inside, he sighed deeply placing his hand on the knob of the door. For some reason the way all the nurses made such a big deal about them not going in and not disturbing him, made him nervous opening it. Even after what Aisha said. Maybe I am doing something wrong and just didn't know it yet. Maybe Gene is really hurt and they just haven't told me yet. Maybe they just don't think I can handle it; come to think of it all anyone ever said was that he looked better. No one said from what point that better was, he swallowed even thought his mouth was dry, thinking.  
  
There was a small click as the door opened slightly and he peered in. It was a normal hospital room, shared by two beds. The first one empty, followed by a small nightstand, then a second bed occupied by the red head, just lying there. The dark eyes picking up to where the sound admitted before smiling.  
  
The blonde walked over to the side of the bed eyeing his older partner, now pale and slightly thinner then he remembered. The doctors did say he lost a lot of blood.  
  
"Well well look how tall we are." The outlaw laughed weakly "What have those girls been feeding you Jim?" He smiled watching the boy roll his eyes frowning. The blonde was amused but mostly worried about him and Melfina. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone after that night he slept in with them. For a week she was quiet and determined to stay with the outlaw. She had refused to leave his side, and eventually even the nurses had given up on her. It took five days before she would leave and come back hom. After Aisha's relentless pleading, then demanding, and assuring that nurses would be there and so would the rest of them in Ctarl Ctarl spirit. "Jim I want to apologize." The firm voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"For what?" He shook his head slightly confused  
  
"I don't really know." The outlaw smiled goofily at him "For not doing something right somewhere. I must have screwed up or I wouldn't be lying here." He watched the blue eyes make a face.  
  
"You didn't screw up Gene, it's not your fault this happened." He answered reassuringly, because for once it really wasn't. They were attacked, and they did everything they could to protect themselves. It wasn't their fault they fell into debt and smashed up the Outlaw Star along the way.  
  
The strong scarred face just grinned at him, before reaching out and grabbing his shoulders gently. Strong dark eyes looking at him, knowing all of this already as it gave him a sure grin. "Jim I am proud of you."  
  
Huh? What did I do?! His voice questioned wishing he could pull away from the dark eyes that stared at him, but the grip was strong and assuring "What? Why?" He finally managed  
  
"Well, not just for holding it together and staying strong for the girls, for Melfina…but for everything." He spoke as though he had just now made up his mind. "You are much smarter then I ever was at your age and you have tons going for you. Yet, you still find time to stay and hang with a dead beat like me." The outlaw laughed to himself. It was his own personal joke.  
  
"What? Gene you are not a dead beat." The blonde smiled at him "No one is debating you dumb, but your not a deadbeat." The outlaw just laughed more before coughing softly, watching the worried look flout back into the blue eyes.  
  
"No, I meant what I said Jim." The outlaw's voice was firmer now before lifting "So Melfina I guess, guess she's the big news." He grinned  
  
The blonde smiled "It's great Gene, really great."  
  
"Well I am glad we made you happy." The outlaw teased, watching him laugh slightly, it was kinda cool they were going to have a crew member younger then he was. "Cause I want to ask you a serious question." The outlaw squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as the blue eyes darted slightly uneasily waiting. What could Gene possibly want? He hadn't seen him in four months and here he was joking around and now this? Maybe I should just leave for a while and come back later, he thought. It was too much to look at him like that, the same face only paler and thinner, but he must be getting better or they wouldn't have let me in he thought looking back up at him awaiting the question.  
  
"Jim I want you to stand godfather to our child."  
  
The blonde let out a cough as he shoved the strong hands off him sliding off where he had sat on the bed.  
  
"Woe woe I didn't mean to push the wrong buttons." The outlaw spoke teasingly "But you're the best friend I have Jim. I can't think of anyone I wouldn't rather have do it then you." He spoke soft but firm at the blonde hair now standing with it's back to him. He couldn't believe what Gene had just asked him, it meant so much. He really wants me to, to be the godfather of his baby? He thought to himself. It must have meant that Melfina felt the same way. "Well there is always Fred." He heard the outlaw teasing from behind him again. "But then we will have to invite him to all the holidays and special occasions, and I think he has something against Melfina. So what do you say?" He said grinning.  
  
He nodded and the outlaw's smile relaxed leaning back into the bed closing his eyes. He let out a small-satisfied sigh as he reached up and ruffled the dirty blonde hair. "Thanks, now get lost Jim." He said grinning as he shoved the blue eyse backwards gently. "Get some rest, you all look sick with worry. I am alive for crying out loud." He opened an eye smiling at the blonde, who just looked back before muttering an ok and heading for the door, leaving his partner to rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Closing the door behind him he felt a rush of relief. No one was lying to him Gene really was ok and he really was coming home. He smiled, a genuine smile, maybe the first one in months. No wonder Melfina has been so happy for the last few days he thought, remembering how she had hummed excessively making breakfast, and ironed everything she could get her hands on that mourning even thought Aisha protested. Insisting that a weak human such as herself should rest. Maybe we can finally start bringing some money in he thought to himself. Remembering Gilliam complaining that the parking fees were adding up, housing the Outlaw Star was expensive, never mind the repairs that had to be done on it, I am only one man he thought. As it was he had to turn down several jobs all ready, they were all jobs he needed Gene for. He might have been able to fix almost anything with a motor, or hack into almost any system, but he couldn't be a bodyguard, or put up a front with a gun. Can't believe I actually need him for something, he thought still smiling as he made his way to down the hall. But inside he always knew that he had, even though he chose to ignore it.  
  
"Excuse me." He turned looking up at her, her almost tight face and small glasses looking down at him. Crisp blue office coat over her white blouse and matching blue skirt, to the side of him, gasping him gently to get his attention. "Are you lost?"  
  
"No." He shook his head slightly disgusted. The day was too far away when people would stop asking him such stupid questions. "I am just visiting, but if you need a job done I can help you." He continued dully.  
  
"You aren't a patient here?" Her voice seemed tense as she asked this, as thought someone should have caught him before she had, a bad sign.  
  
The blue eyes just looked at her too exhausted to care what her problem was as they exhaled. "Lady, I am dirty and tired, if you don't want to hire me or something, I have stuff to do."  
  
"I work here at the hospital." She spoke, as thought he had asked. "Can I borrow you for a second?" She made a move directing him to come, but he just stood looking at her.  
  
"Do you want to hire me?" He said flatly not moving.  
  
"Just to this room." She continued ignoring him. He sighed following her, if she did want to hire them, they could definitely use the money.  
  
She led him to a small room, an office. Dull soft gray paint covered the walls a desk and two chairs sat facing it to the back. Several filing cabinets sat against the wall littered with papers, as well as some framed pictures but nothing particularly interesting. She motioned for him to sit down and he did, bored with her.  
  
"You work then?" She inquired now sitting at the desk looking at him  
  
"Yes, we do anything legal. Do you want something?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"My partner and I." he stopped, does she want a job or not? "You want to hire us?"  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be working?" She continued eyeing him, he shrugged, if you need money, you work. There was sense in that he thought. "What kind of work do you do?"  
  
"Anything legal." He said again slightly impatient remembering Suzuka waiting in the lobby and the warm lunch at home waiting for him, or was Aisha cooking?  
  
"How did you get those bruises?" She sat up a little straighter in her chair nodding her head upward as if pointing to them.  
  
"Huh?" The question caught him a little off guard as he looked down to his arms. "Ahh, I fell through a floor, and some guy ran into our car. Do you need a job done or not lady?" He groaned his question at her, she was wasting his time.  
  
She was quiet for a second looking at him, through a floor? "I work for the social services here at the hospital." She stated now relaxing her tone. "You know that anything you wanted to tell me would be completely confidential don't you? Do you understand what that means?" He sat there looking at her, she was irritating all in herself. Just sitting there, stupid lady he thought, of course I know what that means, but he didn't answer her. "It is safe to tell people here things-" She continued but he wasn't listening, instead he glanced at the clock behind her. I don't think she wants a job he thought.  
  
"Yeah." He cut her off "I am going to get going now, since you don't want a job done or anything, so bye." He got up and started heading for the door as she stood up quickly making her way around the desk to intervene.  
  
"Please." She said a hand on his shoulder as she motioned back to the chair he exhaled.  
  
"Look lady, I am hungry and I am tired, if you don't want anything, I am leaving!" He said pushing out of her grasp.  
  
"Did you eat anything today?" She asked from behind him.  
  
"And what's it to you?" He said turning around. She was the most confusing person he had ever met. Nothing she said made any sence. It was like she was talking in some sort of code.  
  
"Please sit down." She said a little firmer shutting the door. He watched her, easing back into his chair, he wasn't sure what to do with her. Leave or listen?  
  
"Does your partner make you work?" She asked now sitting back down at her desk in front of him.  
  
"Gene!?" He almost laughed  
  
"Is that his name?" She asked tapping a pencil slightly listening to him, as if trying to read into his every sentence.  
  
He shrugged "We have to eat, and if you want to eat you have to work." He said flatly, obviously she must know that, she was working.  
  
"Uh huh." She said, "How did you get those bruises?"  
  
"Lady I already told you I fell through a floor, accidentally." He added quickly.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Ai... someone unintentionally knocked a hole into it, and I fell in." He said sarcastically, she was kinda funny.  
  
"They must have been really strong." She commented  
  
"The Ctarl Ctarl usually are." Her eyes seemed to widen slightly with concern.  
  
"You live with a Ctarl Ctarl?" She spit at him, as thought she would fall out of her seat.  
  
"Yeah she is part of our crew." He shrugged his answer casually.  
  
"A female?" She was silent for a second, thinking. He glanced down at the small cuts on his hands before shoving them into his pockets away from her view as he caught her eyeing them. Suddenly her brown eyes looked back up at him. "I want to ask you a question......" she trailed off  
  
"Jim" He said filling in his name where she was blanking.  
  
"Jim." She repeated "Do you think you can give me an honest answer?" He shrugged "You don't have to be afraid to answer me honestly you know." She spoke again as the blue eyes rolled. If she didn't want a job he was so leaving after this question. "Does anyone in you crew hit you?"  
  
The blue eyes snapped at her suddenly "What did you just say!?"  
  
"Have you ever been hit by a member of your crew?" She spoke again calmly, as if she were asking him his favorite color or what he did that afternoon. Maybe I am miss understanding what she is saying he thought to himself, what the hell kind of question was that?! "Does you crew make you work Jim?" She continued  
  
"No!...Hey lady what is your problem!" He glared at her as he slammed his hands onto her desk standing up. His tone hard and demanding.  
  
"There is not reason to get upset Jim, if these events have never happened it shouldn't bother you." She spoke as though he had just admitted these things had happened. As though she had been spying through their windows watching him and knew everything there was to know. She was giving him the creeps. "Has anyone you know ever tried to touch you?" She spoke continuing to watch him carefully.  
  
"What!?" He screamed, this was disgusting "Who do you think you are lady!" He yelled at her. "You have a lot of nerve thinking that you can just-Get away from me!" He yelled backing up as she stood up and started walking back around the desk.  
  
Both of them snapping their attention to the door as it flung in. The tall firm assassin standing in the doorway, her dark eyes glaring into the woman. "Jim." She spoke firm.  
  
"Suzuka" He answered as if there was so much more being said in-between them.  
  
"Let him go." She demanded knocking the woman's hand from where she held the sleeve of his jacket.  
  
"Who are you?" The woman demanded eyeing her with disapproval  
  
"I believe that is no business of yours." The assassin answered calmly between the woman and the short blonde behind her.  
  
"You don't look as thought you are a legal guardian." The woman shot at her "Are you a member of this crew?" She pit her words with a sarcastic tone, as if the whole time the word crew had been code for something else.  
  
The assassin smiled slyly eyeing her "And what if I am?" She spoke calm still, he felt the back of her hand press against him suddenly. Pushing him in the direction of the door, but he stood his ground, he didn't plan on leaving after the way that woman had talked to him.  
  
"Jim." She glanced down at him "Go out into the hall." She ordered the blue eyes looking up at her.  
  
"Hey no way Suzuka!" He shot back at her making his way around to the front of her. He wasn't hiding.  
  
"Do as I say." She said firmly but he just frowned at her, he could take care of himself, he wasn't leaving. He heard her sigh. "We'll be leaving now." She spoke calmly to the woman.  
  
"I have medical record from a paramedic physical showing he had suspicious bruises on his back." She shot at the assassin as thought this information was some special price. But the sly hard eyes just looked ahead, as thought she had said nothing and started for the door. "If I have to, I can get a court order to investigate this!" The assassin spun around her eyes hard all of a sudden, and he watched the woman back up slightly raising her guard.  
  
"Will you?" That small phrase might have been the first time he heard Suzuka sneer her words out with hate.  
  
"Come on Suzuka lets go. Who knows what her problem is." He said pulling the side of the Komono towards the hall. She let her body turn still glaring at the woman until they were making there way down the hall silently. She felt the blue eyes glancing up at her from the corner of his eye, but she remained looking straight ahead, walking tall and proud along side of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She opened the car door and got into the drivers seat, putting the key into the ignition as he buckled up next to her, shaking his head.  
  
"Did she bother you Jim?" She asked calmly pulling into the street.  
  
"I don't know what her problem was Suzuka." He said annoyed "I thought she had a job for us." He almost laughed thinking how weird things had turned out. There was a long silent pause before the hard eyes spoke to him again.  
  
  
  
"Jim do you know what she was talking about?" she asked calmly still completely focused on the road, as though nothing was different. He shook his head looking out the window, leaning into the door slightly, his legs on the front seat resting. "Apparently the fact that you had bruises on you back that were considered out of place the day the Gene was injured was noted and sent to the social services. Now they may be pursuing a case to investigate weather or not you are being beaten." she said switching on the blinker as she spoke, still using her calm monotoned voice.  
  
  
  
"Suzuka!" He yelled at her now, as thought she had caused all this "That is...what!? Don't they think that maybe I would, do they just think that I would sit back and let people hit me!?" he shouted outraged kicking the dashboard, she glanced at him a small smile coming over her lips as she pulled up to Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. "What are we going to do with her!" he yelled still disgusted staring over at her as he unbuckled.  
  
She shrugged lightly "For now nothing, if they make a move, we will counter act it, but as it stands there is no need to worry." She said slowing the car, parking.  
  
"Well are they going to make a move!?"  
  
"I don't know." She said as she got out of the car walking towards the front of the building in the bright sunlight..  
  
"You don't know!" He yelled at her as thought she was lazy and simply hadn't cared to have this information.  
  
"No I don't know Jim." She answered ignoring him, same calm tone. "How did it go with Gene?" He stopped walking suddenly, the topic change catching him off guard before he exhaled hard and pushed into Starwind and Hawking behind her.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled. What was wrong with Suzuka didn't she see how important this was?  
  
"Welcome back, how did it go?" The raven hair woddled out of the kitchen to greet them.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The assassin smiled warmly watching the bioandroid now lean on a chair for support.  
  
"Big" She answered almost laughing at herself, before stopping suddenly. "What's wrong Jim?" She asked frowning now.  
  
The blue eyes were just disgusted. This was so dumb, every time something goes wrong everything goes down hill he thought, "Once we fall off the good path it's like a land slide!" He shouted walking past her to the kitchen, he was starved.  
  
"A social service agent at the hospital upset him." The assassin started calmly causing the chocolate colored eyes to turn back to her from where she had watched the blonde stomp off. "Apparently Jim's injuries had been noted and have just now surfaced, the social services are concerned that he may be being mistreated."  
  
"Mistreated?" She repeated concerned. "Ohhh, I can't believe I forgot." She said to herself closing her eyes. Silently scolding herself, for being so dumb as to forget, before realizing she had totally confused the white Komono in front of her. "They day that, that Gene was hurt. A paramedic drove us home and mentioned to me that the social services might stop by because the other driver found it upsetting that he was hurt like that." She said remembering the man whispering to her in the kitchen, before Jim had yelled at him.  
  
"The whole thing is so ridiculous!" They turned to his fast yell as he came stomping back out of the kitchen with a messy sandwich and can of soda.  
  
"Jim I....." The raven hair started quietly, to tell him there was pie in the oven, but he didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"I am going upstairs! No Aisha! I want to be by myself!" He yelled watching her come in the front door her face lighting up as she caught sight of him before falling.  
  
"Jimmy?" She squeaked up at him as he slammed the bedroom door. "Hmph" She grunted "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"The social services think that we are hitting him." The bioandroid frowned now woddling to the living room to sit down.  
  
"They think we are what!?" Her voice screeched with surprise pouncing in front of her for more information. "But we don't hit Jim." She scowled disgusted with the fact, before laughing it off as thought it were a joke.  
  
"Yes I know that Aisha." The raven hair spoke again now easing herself into a chair and propping a pillow under her lower back. Her large stomach protruding in her jumper, the only thing other then her black hair visible from behind the chair.  
  
"Then why do they think that we would hit him?" She asked now crawling up the side of the couch next to the assassin calmly sipping tea thinking.  
  
"Most children do not hurt themselves like Jim did Aisha. He is under a lot of physical strain here, it is abnormal for his age." She spoke calm watching the soft face of the Ctarl Ctarl fall knowing she was the one who had made the hole and got him into this mess.  
  
"Don't worry Aisha." Melfina spoke from the chair across from them, watching the bright eyes look up to her. "Should we worry Suzuka?" She asked, now concerned herself. She was trying to make them feel better, but honestly didn't have any idea as to what these service workers were capable of.  
  
"I am not sure." She answered placing her cup onto the coffee table.  
  
"Come on Suzu!" The light head of hair squeaked impatient for a real answer that would solve this. The assassin merely sighed at the use of her pet name she was unable to shake.  
  
"In all honestly I am sure they will make contact with us, that women seemed very intent on getting him to confess to her. To be perfectly honest, she was very intimidating. I am glad he didn't have to listen to her for much longer."  
  
Her calm voice flouted up to him as he stood leaning against his bedroom doorway listening. That wasn't the end of it?! That annoying woman was going to come back?!  
  
"I'll show her!" He heard the voice squeak from downstairs jumping onto the floor from the couch "This is no fun, Aisha wanted to play, she had been working all daaay." She whined, the bioandroid laughed slightly.  
  
"I am sure Gene can help straighten things out." She said reassuringly, trying to convince herself.  
  
"Ha!" He heard her squeak "That weak human! Compared to a Ctarl Ctarl he is no more threatening then cattle, and as anyone can see they are not threatening at all." Her voice rose up to him caring her proud smile.  
  
"Aisha." He heard the bioandroid scolded softly, sure that he would take care of things.  
  
"If I tell them that they are wrong they will believe me right?" His sudden question caused the room of females to look up at him silent, none of them knew that answer.  
  
"...The truth always comes out Jim." The assassin finally spoke, her tone firm and assuring. She watched him think about that for a second. Looking down at them from the upstairs banister before slowlycoming down the stairs.  
  
"Cheer up Jim, Aisha wouldn't let anyone get their hands-"  
  
"Let's watch a movie." The raven hair suggested, watching their eyes float from one to another as if to gain an implicit group decision.  
  
It was much calmer with the familiar sounds of the television on, even if it was to the annoying persuasion of the turbo dryer as Aisha dug through their movies chewing the covers of the ones she despised. The blonde, assassin and bioandroid, patiently waiting for one to play. Eager to forget the troublesome events of the day.  
  
"We should just relax, after all Gene is coming home tomorrow." The bioandroid beamed watching the small weak smile rise up to her, the hard eyes of the assassin reassuring her as she turned back to the hissing light hair, a cassette sliding to their feet on the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure I look alright Suzuka, your not just saying that are you?" the bioandroid almost whined as she stood in front of the downstairs mirror, the assassin behind her humored.  
  
"Melfina stop worrying."  
  
"I know, but I think I look...well I feel fat." She said frowning a little embarrassed but casting her eyes down only enforced it as she was unable to see her feet or the floor under her round stomach.  
  
"You terrene's are always good for a laugh!" The Ctarl Ctarl giggled upstairs as she walked across the hall and into the upstairs bathroom digging through her draws.  
  
"You look great Melfina." He beamed up at her almost laughing at her, but she couldn't tell.  
  
"Do you really think so Jim?" She spoke timidly  
  
"Ah huh" He assured her opening his eyes and rubbing some grease from his hand onto his cheek before realizing it was there and frowning down at his fingers. She laughed slightly, causing his blue eyes to snap back up at her, but her warm smile melted his irritation and he snickered at himself.  
  
"Well it's 10:30." The assassin spoke heading to the kitchen for a washcloth.  
  
"He should be here any minute" The bioandroid beamed turning from the blonde back to the mirror studying herself.  
  
"Hey Melfina!" The squeaky voice called from upstairs "Do you know where all Aisha's bath beads went?!"  
  
"No, I haven't seen them Aisha" She called back up sweetly. Looking up slightly and slowly as to not to be thrown off balance. Her head appeared over the side of the banister frowning, trying to think of where they could have possibly...."Jim" She snapped her eyes squinting. He sighed.  
  
"Aisha I didn't take them." He said tired, she simply glared at him. "Aaaa" He groaned making his way to the kitchen, "Maybe you used them all!" He called back at her  
  
"You're not getting away that easy Jim!" She hissed moving from the banister. Her comment sending him bolting for the kitchen. "You can't get away from Aisha!" She yelled over his laughing drowning out the doorbell to everyone but the bioandroid who's large chocolate colored eyes turned from the swinging kitchen door to that of the front of the building.  
  
"Gene." She whisphered. Finally. She couldn't wait to have him back, back in the house, back in her bed, "I want you back." She said making her way to the door and opening it. But her smile fell with her heart, it wasn't him. "Can I help you?" She asked all too disappointed and she straighten up immediately, not wanting to appear rude. After all they hadn't known that she was waiting all mourning for him. Waiting all those days for him, to get better, to come back to them all.  
  
"Is this Starwind and Hawking Enterprises?" the woman asked her, the eyes of the too men behind her almost glaring.  
  
"Yes." she smiled amused that they bothered to ask even thought they had the sign.  
  
"My name is Nancy Hyde, I am with the social services department." The woman spoke opening her brief case.  
  
"The social services department?" She repeated timidly. Oh no she thought glancing behind her. Where were they? The crew, she was all-alone with these sharp eyes, the rest of them goofing off somewhere behind her.  
  
"Yes that's right." The woman continued snapping her back to life. "We are here concerning the boy currently residing here, one by the name of..." She paused briefly reading the sheet of paper. "James Hawk...Hawking?" She almost asked as if wondering if she was pronouncing it right. "We have a-" She stopped as the hard eyes opened the door wider standing next to the soft bioandroid. "We have here a document stating that he may be in improper care and have been issued a warrant stating us the rights to transfer him to another facility for the next forty-eight hours."  
  
"You can't!" She cried, her soft voice filled with concern, as the assassin snatched the paper. The dark firm eyes concerned, looking for a lie, a way around all this as she read. "Oh no, Jim." She muttered to herself. Backing up slightly for the two men and woman to enter the hall as she slowly turned around as they waited on the small mat next to the reading assassin.  
  
"Say it.....who is the most delicate flower you ever saw!" Aisha hissed now appearing from the kitchen dragging the laughing wet blonde. An empty water cup in his hand.  
  
"Your going to have to do better than that Aisha!" He yelled throwing the cup at her and scrambling to his feet as he ran and dove into the living room couch. The Ctarl Ctarl hot on his heels. Accusing him of questioning the strength of the empire as she beat him with a pillow before some pizza crust hit her in the face from the couch, followed by two smaller pillows.  
  
"Jim you cheater!" She squeaked picking up the pizza crust and smelling it.  
  
"Eww Aisha don't eat that." He said grimacing, laughing at the same time.  
  
"Why not? It's yours you know." She smiled sniffing it.  
  
"Hey shut up Aisha." He said pushing her playfully as she bite it, "Hey Aisha, what's the...." his voice trailed off watching her bright eyes staring past him; he turned around stepping all over the couch. Blue eyes hitting the chocolate ones as his smile faded.  
  
"This isn't necessary." The assassin finally spoke, apparently unable to find any loopholes.  
  
"It's perfectly legal." The woman answered taking the paper back from her.  
  
"That's not what I said." The assassin shot now irritated.  
  
"Aisha who are they?" He whisphered to her climbing off the couch.  
  
"Shh, quiet Jim." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll wait." The woman said firmly "But he is a police officer and this document will be enforced if you do not cooperate." She said motioning to the man on her right, the assassin glaring at her, disgusted.  
  
"Jim come here for a second." She said calmly turning around and walking towards the living room. Leaving the raven hair leaning into the doorway for support in the hall.  
  
"What do they want Suzu?" Aisha hissed at her, stepping in front of him as if to keep the assassin from agreeing with the strangers.  
  
The assassin simply frowned at her, pausing for a second before the Ctarl Ctarl moved aside. She could see he was worried, he didn't know what to expect. "Jim, these people would like you to go with them for the day. They are government officials so you won't be in any danger." She said reassuringly.  
  
"What?" He was baffled. "I don't want to go with them." He said glancing from her to the hall.  
  
"I know Jim, but there are some things in life you just have to do, this is one of them."  
  
"But how come he has to go Suzu!" Aisha screeched frowning.  
  
"Aisha they have a legal document -"  
  
"I am not *going*." He scowled as thought it were the most preposterous thing he had ever heard.  
  
"Jim if you do not go, legally they can force you to." She whisphered down to him watching his blue eyes widen. Force him? Force him to leave?  
  
"What!" He whisphered back "Who gave that order? How come they can make me leave?!" He demanded, but his voice sounded worried.  
  
"They are in ordinance with the social services Jim. Certain laws state that if they presume that someone such as yourself is thought to be in danger they can remove that person from their current conditions." He stared at her, his mouth wide open; no way this was definitely not true this had to be some sort of misunderstanding. "Their document can only hold you for 48 hours Jim."  
  
"It won't be so bad Jim, you will be back before you know it." Aisha's voice squeaked happily as she forced a fake smile. He ignored her immediately his small eyes darting for a way to debate this, missing the deadly glance Aisha shot at the foreign figures in the hall.  
  
He felt the strong firm hand of the assassin on his shoulder guiding him to the hall. To the tight expressions of the three waiting for him, his heart beat harder in his chest. How could they just stand there? Just let them take him? Weren't they even going to fight? Gene would have fought for him.  
  
"Aishaaa" He cried under his breath, her bright eyes snapping down at him, brushing Suzuka off.  
  
"Everything is going to be ok Jim." She smiled at him crouching before him. He felt her squeeze his arms from where she held him on either side, but he shoved her off not wanting to seem like he really felt, that he really wanted her there.  
  
"What if they are lying?" He hissed at her worried, before he had been part of their crew, before Starwind and Hawking Enterprises he had been left on the streets. Even now, as things went smoothly, well maybe not lately, but things were better than they had ever been and he hated that he could still remember life before. He was never going back to that, no one could make him, he didn't know who these people were but he didn't trust them. He felt safe there, even with just the girls. They were the only faces he knew, the only life he had. How could they just shove him out? He didn't want to be hurt again, and she could tell. Reading into the blue eyes in front of her before she stood up turning around to the waiting guests.  
  
"You know you have a lot of nerve" She hissed "You come walking in here with your fancy little paper and just expect us to drop everything we are doing for you? What kinda of terrenes are you?" She sneered.  
  
"Aisha-" Suzuka started sensing the frustration the Ctarl Ctarl was holding back.  
  
"You know where I come from such acts wouldn't be allowed. We would just eat you." She hissed smiling "So now you want me to listen to you here? It's not my custom." She sneered softly.  
  
"If you do not comply, we can place you under arrest and shut this business down." The woman spoke harshly, trying to hide her unsteady voice. She felt his small hand on her braid, he didn't want anything to happen to the business and she knew it. It was what supported them all. "If anything happens to-"  
  
"I'll go!" He shot over her, watching the pairs of eyes turn down to him.  
  
"Jim do you want us to get you anything?" The raven hair asked still distressed.  
  
"No I will be ok Melfina." He muttered as Aisha ruffled his hair with affection, she didn't want him to leave.  
  
"This way" The man said placing his hand on his back and walking him outside.  
  
"I want a number or address where we can reach you." The assassin shot suddenly as they stepped out onto the steps, the eyes turning back at her.  
  
"It isn't really any of your concern." The woman said coldly  
  
"It is all our concern!" She shot back. "You have a right to leave us with that information!" She almost shouted ordering the woman.  
  
"What information?" The firm voice spoke from behind them all, stepping out of a cab.  
  
Seven pairs of eyes shot in his direction immediately, catching his firm scarred body, as he stood as thought he had never been hurt one hand on his hip. Looking at them as if they were a joke, a sly smile on his lips.  
  
"So what's going on here?" He asked, calmly, inside catching the concerned bioandroid resting against the doorframe, the agitated Ctarl Ctarl who looked as thought she wanted to tear those people in front of him apart, where Suzuka stood glaring deeply. His eyes falling down to his younger partner seemingly caught in between it all. The worried blue eyes looking up at him, telling him something was seriously wrong. He knew that look; he had seen it once before a long time ago. It was darker the first time he had seen his eyes like that, they were in an alley then, but still he remembered them, the small blue flying from his small then pale and thin body. From under his dirty hair and tattered clothes, somehow even as he had grown the eyes were still the same, I don't like this at all he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you Gene Starwind?" The woman spoke.  
  
"Yeah that's right, I am Gene Starwind. Are you here to make something of that?" He spoke slyly grinning at her.  
  
"We have legal documentation granting us possession for 48 hours. He is in our custody now, if you interfere you will suffer the consequences Mr. Starwind." Her last words seemed like a threat to him and he struggled to hold down his anger. This was some welcome home.  
  
"Oh really" He answered, his eye twitching slightly with irritation. "Well guess what, I don't like you or your legal documentation, so how about walking out of here, leaving Jim behind and letting me have a nice welcome home day. Since you may or may not be aware of the fact that I have been in the hospital for a very long time, and I would really like to sit back, eat something and enjoy the company of my crew."  
  
The woman just smiled at him. "I would Mr. Starwind, but I don't promote child abuse."  
  
"What did you say!" He shot stepping closer to her. The two men stepping forward into his face, but his eyes remained glued to her.  
  
"Gene!" The dark eyes fell down to his younger partner's grasp. "Don't worry about it! I will be back in 48 hours." He spoke, but his eyes argued with his words, he didn't want this to mess up the debt they were already in. Or make it harder for the business, for Gene. But a small part of him wished Gene wouldn't listen. That he would just pull out his caster and make them all go away instead of listening to him. Out of all the times Gene had to act sensible, he picks now to do it, his mind laughed shakily.  
  
The outlaw backed away silently, his eyes shooting back up at the faces.  
  
"I want an address, I want a phone number, and it better be real, cause I will hunt you down." He threatened closing his eyes calmly.  
  
"We are not legally obligated to give you anything." The woman answered with a supercilious tone.  
  
"Oh yeah, well how about morally?" He smirked  
  
His answered seemed to catch her off guard, and she studied him for a second before handing him a small card. "It is my cell phone, but I don't expect for it to be ringing off the hook." She gave him almost an approving smile before nodding at the man to her right.  
  
He forced a reassuring smile that looked genuine to the blue eyes as they disappeared inside the car. The hands of the bioandroid on him as he stood on the steps and watched them pull away. He was pissed out of his gore, but he knew that if he let on it would only upset them. Make them believe there was reason to worry, and he didn't want that. What can I do? He thought to himself. I am only one man. Damn business suits; I hope they don't plan on sticking around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You can sit here young man." The man directed him; it was an average folding chair almost in the middle of the room. It was next to a desk, but he still felt like he was in the middle all by himself. There were two file cabinets to the very end, yet it was still empty, maybe on purpose he thought  
  
The door behind him closed and he waited, glancing at the two doors at the other side of the room; maybe one is like a closet or something he thought watching the one open and a younger woman enter. He hated her, and she thought so, feeling his stare as she walked over.  
  
"I want to apologize for everything that happened earlier Jim." She began "You have to understand that no matter what they tell you. You have rights and you can enforce them, that's what we are trying to do, to get you help." She sat down across from him, waiting for him to answer her, to maybe spill that it was true. That they made him work, that they did hit him, that inside he had been dying this whole time for someone to help him escape it.  
  
"What? Do you think I am gong to except that?" He spit at her, his answer was not what she had anticipated, and she figured she would have to talk to him a while more to get into the swing of things. She opened a folder calmly skimming through papers, the entire time the blue eyes stared at her face. Not giving the slightest indication the folder was even present. Not letting on that he was the slightest bit interested in whatever information she might have on him. Medical files, birth records, photos of his injures from when he had been hospitalized years before. He didn't tell her that he was embarrassed, that he was pissed that she could open that and read his history; see the pictures of him when he was like that. He just stared at her. She can't tell me who I am now he thought.  
  
"Do you want to tell me how you got the bruises on your back earlier?" She began.  
  
"I fell." He answered sourly, staring at her.  
  
"Emmhmm." she sighed "And what about those bruises on your arms there? Did you fall again?" She asked almost mocking the fact that he might have actually fallen.  
  
"No, I was in a car accident."  
  
"I don't see any accidents filed here?" She said testing his story.  
  
"It was a rental car, the man's insurance company dealt with the car dealers." She was silent for a moment studying him.  
  
"Jim you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, I would never tell your crew, or blame the people who might be hitting you. I know that would only make them mad and possibly put you in more danger. Can't you see that if you don't tell anyone this will only keep happening and get worse?" She spoke concerned as to why he didn't want to tell them, why wasn't he giving into this chance for help?  
  
She watched him blink slowly, before the blue eyes opened back tup her, glaring at her, he was pissed. "No one hits me, I fell through a floor, we had part of our building renovated. There is record of that!" A sledgehammer was swung and it took out a small hole in the floor, I slipped and fell in. A man hit the front of the car I was in and I hit the dashboard. I work lady, I repair things and sometimes I get scratched, but if you want to eat you have to work, that is why *you* work isn't it?" He spoke sourly as she watched him waiting for him to move to get aggressive or upset. But he simply stared at her, motionless talking monotoned to her every question.  
  
"Jim, is that really what happened?" She asked, but he didn't answer he had already told her it was. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
"I don't care if you do or don't, you can't hold me." He spit. She frowned at him, looking back into the folder, her eyes skimming over paragraphs and printouts.  
  
"So you don't think anyone hits you?" She asked, again he just glared at her. "If anyone ever did would you report it?"  
  
"Yes." He said flatly.  
  
"Why Jim, hmm?" She leaned into the desk propping her head on her hand "Why would you report that?"  
  
"Because it's illegal."  
  
"What if it was someone you liked, a friend or a partner?" She watched his eyes spark at the last word, and she sensed it was a sensitive subject. He was quiet for a moment considering.  
  
"I don't know." He answered finally, but she only looked at him, making him give her more of an answer. "I guess maybe, but it depends on the situation."  
  
"What if it was because they were really angry with you, lets say that your partner was really angry at you. You lost a client or you messed up in your work, and he hit you. What would you do then?"  
  
"He would never hit me!" He spit, and she watched his eyes, frustrated. His thoughts jumbling inside his head, as if she could see them packing together behind the blue color of his eyes.  
  
"Let's say that he did." She said again calmly tapping her finger slightly on the desk "What would you do?"  
  
"I don't know" He mumbled, "Talk to him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! You don't just report someone just like that! If it was an accident or something!"  
  
"What if he did it more than once?"  
  
"He wouldn't!"  
  
"Lets *say* he did." She said raising her voice to make it clearer this was the scenario. He sat back in his chair now breathing harder, frowning.  
  
"Well if he kept doing it, then I guess I would, maybe I would leave."  
  
"You wouldn't report it?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe."  
  
"Why don't you know Jim?"  
  
"Because! You aren't giving me any real plot! You just say, lets say he did, what the hell does that mean!?" He yelled at her. She was quiet for second studying him.  
  
"Let's talk more about your partner." She said calmly after several seconds.  
  
"Why?" He grumbled at her  
  
"Because, it seems that he is very important to you, is that true?" Again he just stared at her, the blue eyes hating her, hating this. "It says here he is your only family? But he isn't really family is he?" She waited for him to answer. "Is it true Jim, what it says here, how he found you?"  
  
"Yeah." He grumbled at her  
  
"Why is he listed here as your only family?"  
  
"Cause I don't have any other family. Why do you think?" He snapped at her bitterly "My parents are dead."  
  
"How did they die?"  
  
"What does this have to do with people beating me!?" He demanded  
  
"I am just curious" She stated calmly, watching him shift in his chair. She wasn't about to tell him it enabled her to tell when he was or wasn't lying.  
  
"I don't remember how they died, I just know that they are dead."  
  
"Do you think you might have repressed those memories?"  
  
The blue eyes just snapped at her bitterly "How would I know that? If I *repressed* them, don't you think I wouldn't know it!?" He shouted  
  
She smiled at him, she was impressed with his ability to grasp the topic and angle of the conversation. Of coarse that would make him a better liar, but he didn't seem to be lying.  
  
"Ok" She said pausing looking back down at the paper "Who are these girls who live with you?"  
  
"Huh?" He asked not fully understanding her question  
  
"It says there are three women who live with you, is that true?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me a little about them."  
  
He sighed heavily. "Melfina is a bioandroid and she is with my partner, she's pregnant and is going to have a baby soon."  
  
"I thought bioandroid's couldn't reproduce?" She frowned slightly confused.  
  
"She can." He said chuckling, ironically recalling those had been his first words as well. "Aisha is a Ctarl Ctarl who had some problems with her empire because of us. She became part of our crew and Suzuka is an assassin who was sent to kill a business associate of ours and we were hired to stop her. She too became part of our crew." He looked at her, listening, a slight frown on her face. Not because she disapproved but more so because it was quite a tale.  
  
"Well how do you feel about them living with you?"  
  
"I don't know, it's nice."  
  
"How so?"  
  
He shrugged, "They do girl things, and we do, we do the other things."  
  
"What do you mean by girl things?"  
  
"Well Melfina is a really good cook" He smiled, and she smiled back at him. It was the first time she had seen him look happy, he was lightening up to her now, talking more freely. "Aisha is a lot of fun too, sometime she gets a little crazy and we break things but she is good to have around. Plus her and Suzu...err Suzuka are really good fighters and they help out a lot."  
  
She smiled at him "That sounds like a good system." He nodded "You kind of all lean on each other. That's kinda of interesting."  
  
"Why?" Her comment was weird, what was so interesting about that?  
  
"Well your an odd bunch, it's not so often you see an outlaw and eleven year old, a Ctarl Ctarl, bioandroid and a class A assassin traveling together as friends as you put it.  
  
"Well we are." He said almost defensively and she nodded slightly in agreement to him.  
  
"So let me ask you about these three. Do you find any of them attractive?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" He made a face.  
  
"Attractive. Do you think any of them are nice looking, their bodies their features, any part of them?" He stared at her, wide eyed in bewilderment.  
  
"Melfina is pregnant!" He shot, and she laughed.  
  
"Haha Ok other than her."  
  
"No!"  
  
"So you don't like girls?"  
  
"No! Well, no that's not what I mean. I mean I like them, but I don't like them....I don't like the ones who live with me like that. I like them because they are like friends, like I am friends with Aisha but I am not like Gene."  
  
"What do you mean *like Gene*?"  
  
"Well Gene really likes women, and I am not really like that." She nodded at him suppressing her smile before looking back down at the paper.  
  
"So you like the girls who live with you because they are, friends with you?" He nodded "And you like you partner because he is your friend too." He nodded frowning "What? Am I wrong somewhere?"  
  
"No you just make it sound so dumb like that. Like we should all be coloring or something." He frowned annoyed, and she laughed.  
  
"Sorry." She chuckled looking back down with an exhale. Reading some more before looking back up at him. "Sorry but I have to get serious again." He just looked at her, waiting for her to start. "Jim is any one was to advance on you what would you do?"  
  
"Shot them." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Ahh fight back, fight them....you know!" Her eyes seemed to regain focus a little, blinking before she continued.  
  
"No, no Jim I meant if someone was to make sexual advances on you what would you do?"  
  
"What!?" He said his face bewildered.  
  
"Do you understand what that means? Or what, what are you asking me?" She said  
  
"No. I understand, but I don't know anyone who would do that!" He yelled her.  
  
"Well lets just say that one of the women you live with." She paused watching his mouth open to protest before she raised her voice to silence him "Let saaay! That one of these women made an advance like this on you what would you do?"  
  
"I don't know." He muttered angrily  
  
"You don't know…So you wouldn't do anything?"  
  
"No I would do stuff, I wouldn't let them."  
  
"Who would you ask for help?" He shrugged "Who would you tell if they actually did, if you couldn't fight them and no one could help you. Who would you tell about that? If you had to tell someone who would that be?" She watched him think about that, his soft blue eyes blinking struggling to run over this scenario.  
  
"My partner." He said finally  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know!" he shot defensively  
  
"You must know or you wouldn't have answered me."  
  
"Because! Cause we are like that!" He hot defensively.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with you past?" She said pointing down to his file with her pencil. He looked away from her silently, and she waited for him to answer but he didn't. "What if you partner wouldn't help you. What if he told you to ignore it, would you?"  
  
He nodded  
  
Her eyes grew wide again in surprise "Why?!"  
  
"Because." She watched him turn back to her. Blue eyes looking at her calmly. "He would only tell me that if it...were for a good reason." She was quiet; no one had ever answered her that way. In all her years in that field.  
  
"How would you know that? How would you know it was for a good reason?"  
  
"I would just know!" He spit, his calm air disappearing. Blonde hair mad at her again.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I would just know! When I look at him, I would know!" He yelled at her leaning out of his chair.  
  
"Alright, alright." She said looking back down as he leaned back. "How do you feel about being brought here?" She heard him grunt, almost laughing at her as if that were the stupidest thing he ever heard. "How did you feel at first, where you afraid?"  
  
"No" He shot  
  
"You weren't afraid?" She gave him a skeptical smile.  
  
"Well I was worried, but I knew that they wouldn't let me go unless it was ok. So it must be ok." She raised her eyebrows at him asking if that was so. "What!? That's how it was! I wasn't scared I was worried!" He growled at her shifting in his chair, he had been scared.  
  
"Alright" She said looking down, she seemed much more pleased then she had been when she first came in, but he didn't really care. "Ok Jim, your looking alright." The blue eyes snapped back up at her annoyed. "If you don't think that anyone is hitting you…You are alright at home?" He just stared at her, he had already answered that "Then I don't think we have a problem." His face brightened.  
  
"Really? You mean I can go?" He asked eagerly leaning out of his chair again.  
  
"Sorta." She said wrinkling her nose and his face fell leaning back. Waiting for the catch. "It's routine policy that if your case if brought up that every six months for the next year. That means twice. Someone from social services will come out and check on you."  
  
"Whaaat!?" He groaned "That is so ridiculous!"  
  
"I know, it may sound stupid, but it is a good precaution for us. To help those who slip though...not to imply that you slipped through." She added quickly watching him. "All they will do is ask you some questions, probably not as many as me, because all of these will be documented, and they will just look you over so they are sure there is nothing wrong...do you understand?" He glared at her watching her push the papers back into the folder and press a small button. The door behind him opening to the same man he was with before walking in. She walked over to him writing something on a small pad, almost as if writing out a prescription and handed the man the folder and a separate piece of paper. "As soon as they are done, you can being him back home, he should be fine." She spoke to and the mans deeper voice answered but he couldn't make it out. This is ridiculous, this whole thing like one big quiz, I am not doing this again in six months! I probably won't even be on this planet, he smiled to himself. Plus I am going to hack in here and delete all this, his smile widened. "Well Jim." Her voice stopped his thoughts as he snapped back up to her "It was a pleasure meeting you. I am sorry it wasn't that much fun, and I hope to never see you in here again." She smiled at him, but he frowned at her scowling. This whole thing was still pissing him off.  
  
The man lead him to a small room where again he waited, at least I get to go home after this, he thought. All I have to do is pass this last part.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car stopped pulling to the curb directly in front of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, and he got out without a word. He stood there in front of the building looking at the soft glow of the windows as it shown out down the steps and almost to the curb in the darkening night. He sniffled slightly walking up to the door. He hoped they were all busy, he didn't really want to go in, but there was nowhere else to go.  
  
He shut the door quietly behind him, looking around, The living room was empty, he couldn't see Suzuka or Aisha anywhere. Looking up he could hear the dishes and pots in the kitchen, the sounds of Gene and Melfina talking, making dinner. He walked slowly into the hall looking down at the ground. He felt ashamed, somehow this whole thing must have been his fault. He didn't know how that was or could possibly be, but his stomach felt like it was, so it must have been. He heard a platter clank suddenly and stopped walking, I don't want to make any noise, they won't even know I am here, he thought as he started walking again. He didn't want them to know that they examined him, that they had looked at every inch of his body and asked him all those horrible questions. They had taken away so much from him in those past hours. He felt so small now, so worthless, as if he was so much younger all over again. He felt so dirty, this awful feeling just pulling him in from the pit of his stomach, as if there was this thin layer of filth all over him, marking him somehow. I just want to go to bed, he thought, go upstairs and go to sleep in the dark.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, just staring at her, the door swinging gently shut behind her, one small glass in her hand and the other on her round stomach. Why is she just looking at me! His head screamed, and she was, she just stood there, here mouth slightly open as she stared at him. His eyes darting away from her immediately, he didn't want anyone else looking at him that night. Just stop, stop looking at me Melfinaaa his head whined. He felt as thought she could see right thought his clothes, right through to him. He wouldn't look up, even though he could hear her walking over to him. Not until she was right above him, her soft hair brushing against his as she crouched down slowly, her sweet smell in the air. She hugged him. All of a sudden, just sitting there looking at him, the blue eyes reflecting in the brilliant chocolate ones before she threw her arms around him squishing his to his sides. Sighing as thought she were eating something delicious. And he felt himself reach out and grip her jumper on either side before he could tell himself to stop, his eyes shut tight.  
  
The red haired outlaw just stood behind them silently, no one had noticed him. His scarred hand slowly placing the dishes he held on the table and making his way over to them.  
  
He felt the strong-scarred hand in his hair ruffling it. The sudden strong force made him jump but she held on to him. The strong hand running on to his shoulder, squeezing it, crouching down behind him. Her arms relaxed as she leaned back smiling at him, his eyes turning around to his partner who shook him slightly as he held on to the top part of his arms. "Did they hurt you?" He asked quietly, the blonde hair shaking no, just standing there, before darting away from the dark eyes. It's not like he could just hug Gene, Gene was different from the girls. It was different for him too, I don't want him to think I am weird, he thought. I can handle this all by myself, I don't need his help. I can do this myself his mind told him. He felt the large scarred arm sling around the back of his neck pulling him in teasingly. His body falling into the strong chest, pushing his head into the strong shoulder of the outlaw. His small arms limp at his sides as his hands balled into fists. He felt his eyes welling up as he fought back his tears, all the stress he had been holding now coming out. He was back, he was safe and it all came pouring out. He couldn't take the stress from being with those people, not having any control over anything, where he was, or what they did, or how they treated him. They didn't know him.  
  
God Damn business suits, he thought, what the hell did they know. He felt the soft blonde hair shaking slightly under his arm, almost trembling. But he shook his head, trying to ignore how dumb those people were. To think they could just show up, pull Jim out of there and think that they wouldn't worry him. That it wouldn't be the least bit upsetting for him, or scare him out of his mind. "Are you hungry Jim?" He murmured feeling the head shake no. Yeah I didn't think so he thought almost bitterly. "Maybe you should just go to be early tonight. You'll feel better in the mourning." The blonde nodded stepping back from where the one arm held him, inhaling deeply as he stared down at the floor turning around to the stairs. He felt a little better knowing that they were down there, but he really did need to be alone some. He was still so messed up inside, as thought someone had shook him and knocked everything around. "Hey Jim!" The outlaw called firmly from behind him down the stairs. The blue eyes turning around looking down at him, waiting for him to speak. "It's good to have you back." The outlaw smirked, smiling slyly up at the weak smile that tried to imitate him before heading back up the stairs, leaving him standing there.  
  
She knew he didn't feel like playing. She had seen him get out of the car and could tell just by looking at him that he was upset. No harm done she sniffed looking back up at the sky, the small stars reflecting in her bright eyes. It really is pretty, she hummed before looking back down from their neighbors roof. I wonder what it must be like to have a little baby; Melfina is so lucky she purred thinking of the small bundle she would soon have. "Please god of all Ctarl Ctarl, watch over Melfinas baby" She whisphered into the night, the light head of hair knew all too well that the bioandroid only had one shot of reproducing; her manufacturers had been so complete with her they had allowed her to create life, only. They only gave her one shot at it, she didn't have enough parts to do it again. Unless, she could somehow get more she thought. What am I doing? Her head jumped. Maybe Aisha should settle with a family too now...Do I really need one?...There are plenty of guys at the empire. She smiled, things aren't as bad as Jim thinks. I guess Aisha will have to give him a lesson tomorrow about how things are not as bad as they seem, and maybe if he just shuts up, that stupid brain of his always working, stupid terrenes. That's it! His brain needs a vacation she beamed silently thinking, watching him. The light on inside his bedroom making him perfectly visible to her in the night air. Yelling at the small pink can as it displayed three graphs into the air turning on his main light, making it even brighter. He made an attempt to kick it before shutting off the light again and getting back into bed to go to sleep, and she smiled watching him. 


	2. The Only Faces He Knew

Powerless Chapter 2  
  
The Only Faces He Knew  
  
DivineAngel  
  
__*~*~*~SOME (enough) TIME LATER~*~*~*__  
  
"God damn Layline." He muttered pushing his head into the pillow "I wish we never found the stupid thing." His red hair fell over his eye as it opened slowly looking at the small clock on the end table. His stomach upset, as he listened to her suffering from morning sickness in the bathroom. "So just cause I die and they have to connect my body to someone, they have to connect me to the pregnant one?" He thought almost laughing as he sat up slowly.  
  
"I am sorry Gene." She sighed walking out of the bathroom, in her short light nightgown. "You feel sick?" She asked concerned  
  
"Not as sick as you must feel." He said making his way over to her. For the last few days he had become strangely in touch with the way she had been feeling, and it sucked. She smiled at him. "What's so funny?" He muttered his head in her neck eyes closed as she stood in front of the mirror applying some lip-gloss.  
  
"I am living every woman's dream." She chuckled at him.  
  
"Oh yeah" He mumbled "How's that?"  
  
"I get to get the baby, and you get to know what it's like?" She giggled at him as he slumped off her growling.  
  
"Oh geez Mel, thanks for the compassion." He grumbled chuckling lightly  
  
"Your welcome" She sung heading back to the bathroom. She felt fine now, he could tell, and he opened the hall door. The sounds of his crew now floating to him as he groaned.  
  
"No! That means you can't! Just drop it!" The blonde shot out of his room running down the stairs as he made his way sleepily to the bathroom listening to Aisha's begging.  
  
"Good morning Suzuka." He muttered as she turned to face him brushing her teeth, she didn't answer. "What's their problem?" He said opening his draw and digging through his stuff to the sound of the downstairs coach pillows being thrown around the room. The small voice threatening the Ctarl Ctarl. She shrugged spitting into the sink.  
  
"How is Melfina?" She asked calmly brushing her long black hair, really quiet extraordinary when let down.  
  
"Same ol same ol." He said squirting toothpaste onto his toothbrush.  
  
"Hey Gene!" Jim called from downstairs obviously annoyed, he sighed  
  
"Yeah! What? Why don't you two give it a rest!" He called now brushing his teeth.  
  
"Tell Ais-" The voice was suddenly muffled beyond comprehension, as the red hair spit into the sink. Aisha, god doesn't she ever shut up? He thought looking at himself in the mirror, the assassin leaving the room.  
  
Walking back into the hall, he caught her in his view, slowly making her way down the stairs. Hanging onto the railing with one hand, and holding onto her stomach with the other, he could smell her soft scent from there. Even now with her stomach like that, she was so sexy.  
  
"You look beautiful." He whisphered into her ear from behind her on the stairs, she smiled shaking her head amused as she started for the kitchen slowly.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Melfina!" Aisha suddenly screeched causing them to look over at her. "Aisha will make breakfast!" She laughed pouncing over to the kitchen, the blonde hair suddenly emerging from under the pillows she was sitting on. He kicked them off immediately looking around before screaming after her to give it back now!  
  
He pulled out her chair for her before sitting down, the coffee pot already at the table; all thought that was probably Jim and not Aisha.  
  
"But Aisha really really needs it." She whined as the kitchen door swung back open slowly allowing them to glimpse into the room momentarily. Catching the blonde attempting to pry something from her hand as she walked past him, not even feeling it, frying pan and eggs in hand.  
  
"No she doesn't!" He yelled sliding along after her only in socks.  
  
"Aisha!" The bioandroid called sweetly causing them to both stop looking at them through the door before it shut blocking their view. It opened suddenly as the two pairs of eyes looked at her, wanting to help her in any way they could. "Please just let him be." she said softly  
  
"Do you have a head ache Melfina?" She frowned concerned. Blue eyes traveling from the raven hair up to the bright eyes as she shook her head no. "K" She smiled turning back around into the kitchen, the door shutting to the sounds of his protests and clanking dishes, as thought nothing had been said.  
  
She shot the laughing outlaw a soft frown. "What?!" He said laughed his words at her. "It's funny Mel, you have to laugh." The outlaw said laughing harder as the blonde came stomping back out of the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Ruff day?" The raven hair smiled teasing, it was currently seven AM. There was no real reason why every one was up so early, it just seemed there was a domino effect. Usually Aisha was the first, then Jim; they woke Suzuka, Melfina followed with mourning sickness, making the outlaw sick too. He shrugged at her, as the Ctarl Ctarl came walking back into the room smiling.  
  
"Pleeeease" She hissed sitting some eggs down in front of the blonde who pulled his arms from the table looking at them.  
  
"Fine." He muttered picking up his fork as she sat down the platter of toast, plate of eggs, and gave both the outlaw and the bioandroid a plate.  
  
"What is it that you wanted Aisha?" The raven hair spoke softly as the outlaw crammed his face full of food.  
  
"Jim is letting me borrow one of is shirts cause I am going out to night and I need one to be real short and tight." She said placing an egg in between two pieces of toast and propping it up to bite it.  
  
"Hey that is a real neat idea Aisha." The outlaw added before the blue eyes snapped at him with a shut up silent growl. "Or maybe not, you could just buy something." He quickly added  
  
"Yeah I could but I don't really feel like shopping right now, better to be home."  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel." The bioandroid added sweetly spreading jelly onto her piece of toast.  
  
"Huh? Why is that?" The outlaw frowned bewildered  
  
"Yeah I thought shopping is what girls loved to do?" The blonde added eyeing the Ctarl Ctarl eating next to him.  
  
"It is." She smiled before swallowing "But the McDougal brothers are here on Sentinel 3, so-" She stopped as the outlaw choked on his food struggling to swallow.  
  
"The McDougal Brothers!?" He shot at her, but she just sat chewing calmly. "What are they doing on Sentnal!?" He shot at the blue eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me! Why would I know!" The blonde answered baffled  
  
"Hey Suzuka!?" The outlaw called leaning over his chair towards the living room.  
  
"Suzu is the one who told us, but we weren't supposed to mention it." the Ctarl Ctarl added now drinking  
  
"Well why not?" The outlaw spit confused.  
  
"Suzu seemed to think you have enough on your mind so we were just supposed to watch Jim and not tell you."  
  
"Whaaat!" The blonde shot throwing his toast back onto the table and crossing his arms. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"  
  
"Sure is" The outlaw added disgusted "Listen Aisha" He started, her bright eyes looking back up at him lazily as she ate "Next time Suzuka-"  
  
"Next time Suzuka what?" The assassin spoke calmly from behind him.  
  
"Hey Suzuka." The blue eyes frowned up at her. "What's the big deal of not telling us about the McDougal brothers being here on Sentnal?" The blonde said frowning at her, the outlaw silently waiting for her answer.  
  
"Well they didn't seem to care we were here, so I figured I would wait and see what they did. I warned you didn't I." She repressed her small smile.  
  
"Not us." The outlaw smirked, she simply shrugged as she sat down  
  
"Three out of five isn't bad Gene." She smirked at the outlaw as he ripped some toast with his teeth irritated.  
  
"Oh yeah" The blonde grunted "That's how we're going to get places."  
  
"Don't you worry Jimmy, Aisha was watching you the whole time!" She squeaked smashing his head into the chair with her hand. Blue eyes rolling annoyed as he shoved her off.  
  
"How long have they been here?" The outlaw demanded  
  
"A week" The light head of hair squeaked looking up at him, her mouth full of food.  
  
"A week!" He repeated, I just can't believe this, he thought, if anyone should have known it should have been us. "Geez who is wearing the pants around here." The outlaw said slightly annoyed but almost humored with the thought.  
  
"Well now we know it's not you." The blonde grinned at him chuckling as the outlaw stopped. The toast he was about to put into his mouth dead in mid air before he lowered it slyly.  
  
"Well it's definitely not you." He spoke as the blonde just laughed more.  
  
"Well it can't be Suzu cause she never wears pants!" Aisha shot in, teasing, blonde hair to her side choking on his milk as he started drinking. Small mouth trying hard not to laugh as he pulled back from the cup before spitting it at her with a haha  
  
There was complete silence, bright eyes looking down at the milk trickling off her arm as the outlaw started laughing.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Aisha" The blue eyes laughed wiping milk off the small mouth with the back of his hand as he watched her sniff her arm where the milk was running off.  
  
"Smells like you Jimmy." She smiled "But next time you spit at Aisha, she is going to take some of your teeth." She hissed at him suddenly, causing him to stop laughing as they stared at each other before the outlaw broke down harder.  
  
"Well I am going to clear the table." The raven hair sighed, smiling as she rose out of her chair slowly picking up a single cup and making her way to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help Melfina." He said picking up his plate and the jelly, watching some smear onto his glove as he made a face, the outlaw chuckled slightly at him. "Ha ha, don't forget we have a job in fifteen Gene!" He spit walking towards the kitchen as the assassin got up.  
  
"Well I will meet you there in a half an hour Gene." The white komono said placing her napkin back onto the table and walking towards the hall. He waved bye acknowledging that she had spoke as he chugged his coffee.  
  
"You want Aisha to come by and help too Gene?" He saw her twitching her nose from accost the table looking at him intently from over his mug, before he sat it down completing the rest of her face.  
  
"No. Well yeah…yesI do Aisha. It is only supposed to be a hundred crates but it would be much easier with a Ctarl Ctarl on board." She smiled before jumping up and bouncing towards the front door. Knocking the blonde who came walking out of the kitchen over as she left laughing.  
  
"Bye!" The blue eyes yelled at her, getting up slightly annoyed  
  
"Alright Jim, I am going upstairs to get dressed." The red head said throwing some toast back onto the plate and walking past him.  
  
"Emmhmm." He said as he picked up more dishes and started back to the kitchen. She was still standing at the sink full of bubbles when he came back in and sat the plates next to it. "Here you go." He said cheerfully turning around to get more when she gasped sharply. "Melfina? What's wrong!?" He spun around facing her, standing there looking down at her stomach, her hand pressed to it. Her large chocolate eyes looked up at him smiling. "What is it?" He asked alarmed  
  
"The baby. I felt the baby kick" She gasped, her eyes jumping as she smiled wider looking back down at her stomach. "It did it again!" She exclaimed beaming.  
  
"It's not very nice." He frowned watching her. Why did it make her so happy; he didn't like people kicking him.  
  
"Jim come here!" She stretched her hand out to him as he walked over "Give me your hand!" She smiled as he held it up to her.  
  
"What for Mel? Do you want me to go get Ge-" He stopped as she held his small hand inside hers pressing it to her stomach. He felt the light thump under his palm as she laughed  
  
"It's really in there." He slowly started smiling, giving her a lop sided grin by the time he looked up at her.  
  
"Well of course it is!" She laughed, "I am not carting around watermelons Jim."  
  
"Hey Jim, are we leaving or what?" The outlaw said walking into the kitchen buttoning up a light white shirt. "What are you too doing?" He said slyly pouring himself more coffee, watching them just stand there smiling.  
  
"Gene, the baby's kicking!" She beamed at him as he walked up behind her running his hand over her stomach smelling her hair. "Do you feel it?" She said taking his hand and placing it in one spot, he did.  
  
"Yup! Feels like a boy!" He smiled at her, as she shoved him playfully.  
  
"You want to feel it again Jim?" She beamed down at him. Blue eyes looking back up at her, another smile creeping over his face, she was funny to watch.  
  
"No Mel. We have to go, we're going to be late Jim." The outlaw groaned grabbing his caster off the counter as the blonde hair spun around facing the clock.  
  
"Yeah I got to go Mel! See you later!" He yelled dashing out the kitchen door as the outlaw stuck his head back in tapping the circled date on the calendar  
  
"Two more weeks, two more weeks." He whisphered smiling at her. "Then it will kick me too." He laughed heading back out the door leaving her laughing to herself as she did the dishes. Gee, only two more weeks he thought, I can't leave her alone anymore.  
  
"Jim, how about you go back with Mel in a half an hour?" He asked jumping over the car door into the seat, the blonde leaning into the back digging through papers.  
  
"If you think so, but I am taking your car back." He heard Jim answer before he started the car pulling the blonde back into the front seat. The baggy jacket just turning around and leaning into the door slightly, it was a beautiful day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Melfina Aisha's back!" She screeched into the hall, smiling as she echoed around the vacant building.  
  
"So am I." He muttered shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Jim I know you are home." she laughed at him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing back so soon?" The raven hair appeared in the upstairs hall carrying some laundry heading down the stairs slowly.  
  
"Gene didn't want you to be here all by yourself, isn't that sweet!?" She squeaked hanging onto the banister as she swung from side to side playing.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't have to worry about me Jim." She said as he walked up next to the Ctarl Ctarl.  
  
"I didn't do it Melfina, it was his idea, so what if we don't lift crates all day." He grinned, who wanted to do that.  
  
She shrugged lightly as the Ctarl Ctarl pulled some clothes from her hand.  
  
"Jim can I borrow this too!" Her soft hands shoved the green fabric of his shirt into his face.  
  
"No Aisha!" He yelled snatching it from her. "Come on" he grumbled heading for the living room "Let's play some video games."  
  
"Ohhh ahhh can we play the lucky elf!" She screeched after him, the raven hair smiling as she heard him groan, he hated that game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well there is no reason for it to be there!" She screeched inches from the tv screen  
  
"Yes there is!" He shot back pressing buttons frantically  
  
"It's a stupid waterfall Jim." She spit.  
  
"Aisha! I said I would get the key hold off the dragon!" He yelled his little elf running frantically on fire.  
  
"I want to get key! You hold off the dragon!" She hissed leaning into the screen.  
  
"I can't see Aisha, I am on fire!" He yelled the raven hair just watching them from where she lay on the couch, she was tired and her feet hurt. She had been feeling sick after breakfast and this was all the excitement she could stand. Yet she smiled watching him shoving Aisha's head with his hand trying to work all the buttons with his other one.  
  
"Jim stop pushing me, I can't play!"  
  
"I can't see!"  
  
"Jim your on fire!" She screeched laughing as she leaned back from the screen hysterical. Silent blonde hair staring intently at the screen as she disappeared pressing buttons frantically as his little elf jumped into the waterfall.  
  
The tires screeching around the end of the street caught her attention as she slowly sat up on the couch. Looking out the window "Hey Aisha?" She spoke quietly, that was their car speeding down the street, or rather Jim's car. He wasn't going to be very happy. She jumped slightly as the caster blasted backwards from the drivers seat taking out the road light. The bullets of the blaster behind whizzing past as the second car screeched around the corner.  
  
"What they heck is going...." The blonde got up, frowning at the noise "...the Ehefrau!" He shot now standing next to her pushing to get closer to the window. "Ohh Gene I am gonna" He growled through clenched teeth before backing away from the window suddenly as if it were hot "Geez it's the McDougals!" He yelled grabbing his laptop from the window sill.  
  
"Jimmy get Melfina to the back room, behind the kitchen now!" The light hair hissed helping the bioandroid up.  
  
"Oh Aisha, what's going on?" Her soft voice was full of concern as the blue eyes shot up at her, wondering the same thing.  
  
"Don't you worry Melfina." She coed "I am going to make sure all three of you are alright." she winked at him as he dropped her from his view taking the hand of the raven haired girl. Pulling her towards the back of the building. The bullets out front growing louder, he could hear Aisha growling fiercely as the front door bust open behind them, he spun around.  
  
Strong assassin in their doorway. "Aisha, go with them, we'll hold them off!" The assassin ordered the Ctarl Ctarl pouncing back at them pushing them both towards the back room.  
  
"Aisha what do they want!" Dhe cried as she slumped against the wall of the empty small room, it wasn't even painted yet, just empty and there.  
  
"Be quiet Melfina, I need to hear." She hissed at the bioandroid, grabbing the boy's loose jacket to stop him from moving.  
  
"Ron McDoUGAAAL!" The outlaw yelled from what sounded to be like right in the front hall, the sound of his blaster firing against the missile that sounded as thought it might have taken part of warehouse with it. He grabbed her arm, and she glanced down at him. He looked concern but hard. He was ready to fight, and she smiled at him, watching him smile back up at her.  
  
"Jim!" The bioandroid cried suddenly from behind them, her face tightened.  
  
"It's going to be ok Melfina." He said rushing over to her as she started sliding down the wall almost crouching before looking back up at him. Her eyes shut as she breathed deeply through her clenched teeth. "Are you hurt?" He asked suddenly before Aisha shhhed them  
  
"Will you two shut up!" She hissed, her eye just making it through the crack in the door.  
  
"Aisha they can't hear us over that!" He yelled at her, but she didn't respond she was listening to what they were saying, not Jim and Melfina. She heard them run back into the street Gene's swearing and then Suzuka shooting something about getting back and behind. She opened her mouth to yell at him. To tell him that she wasn't talking about being heard, when the bioandroid let out a sharp yell.  
  
"What did you do Jim!" She screeched as the raven hair slumped against the wall breathing hard.  
  
"I didn't do it!" He screamed, he was starting to look panicked.  
  
"What's the matter Melfina!" "Are you hur…" Her voice trailed off as she inhaled. "No Melfinaaa, Aisha says you have to wait aaawhile." She whined suddenly  
  
"Ahhh I can't wait Aisha!" The bioandroid nearly screamed at her, pushing her head into the wall she leaned against.  
  
"You can't just have your baby now!" She screeched as thought she were purposely trying to be difficult.  
  
"What!?" The blonde screamed from where he stood over at the side of the door.  
  
"Oh yes I can Aisha!" Sshe screamed breathing hard from the floor.  
  
"Breath Melfina!" He shouted over to them remembering Gene mocking the Lamaze classes they had attended. He had to agree with him, how could the breathing be that important? Yet somehow he found himself yelling at her to breath anyway, imitating them.  
  
"Jim will you shut up! Find out what I should do!" She screeched tossing his laptop at him watching him sit down immediately opening it up.  
  
She almost felt bad for the bioandroid; she had never seen her behave like that before. The way in which she was silent squeezing her arm before screaming like someone was stabbing her. "WHAT DOES IT SAY!" She screeched turning to look at him as he rushed over handing her the laptop as the screen loaded into focus.  
  
"Melfina, you really can't have the baby now!" He yelled at her, his blonde hair rufflign lightly. "The McDougals are right outside!" He protested  
  
"Blast the McDougals!" The raven hair growled at him, and he backed up. That's definitely not the Melfina I know, he thought, watching her as though she were becoming possessed, the tightened features of her face as she heaved in pain, what do I do? What do I do?  
  
"Aisha what should we-"  
  
"EWWWW! Humans have babies like this!" She screeched staring at the monitor. "How unsanitary! You terrenes must be crazy! Melfina you are making a big mistake, Gene should definitely have the next one, don't you think Jim?" She squeaked more calm as he raced around her shoulder looking back down at the monitor.  
  
"Ahhh! No Way!" He yelled looking away from it quickly. Moving back to the side of the bioandroid who grabbed his arm demanding that he get her some kinda of drug he had never heard of.  
  
"Yeah, the Ctarl Ctarl are way better at reproducing then this, you terrenes really should devise a better-Melfina you are hurting him!" She squeaked suddenly aware of the blonde trying to pry himself from her tight grasp.  
  
"Mel let me go!" He demanded the soft hand of the Ctarl Ctarl prying back her fingers as he felt the blood rush back into the lower part of his arm.  
  
"It's ok they are gone now." The assassin stated calmly causing the three of them to snap at her, before her eyes widened. Watchign the blonde hair stumble back slighlty from where Melfina had just let him go to the concerned irritated Ctarl helping them both. "GENE!" HEr focused eyes snapped from where she stood in the small doorway to the empty back room. "The stress has sent Mel into premature labor!" Her loud calm yell ran into the hall, waiting through a small pause before the loud.  
  
"WHAAAAT!" The outlaws cry seemed to bring down the rest of Starwind and Hawking as it echoed through the empty front, past the broken table, shattered glass, and dying fire, to the four panicked people in the back room. Already on there feet and dragging the raven hair with them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you see Aisha? Do see her!" He heard her squeak still mashing her face to the glass of the maternity ward viewing room. She had been doing that for the last hour, just crouching there squeaking at the sleeping infants who didn't even have their eyes open. It doesn't make any sense he thought turning his head to look back up at the ceiling from the bench across the hall directly parallel to hers. He had been lying there for who knows how long, just waiting. He heard her saying something to him, but it obviously wasn't important since he heard her face being pushed back up to the glass. Not important enough he thought, his eyes shutting slowly before forcing themselves back open, the numbers of the clock blurring before coming back into focus again, and then blurring. It was 3:47 AM  
  
He heard her laugh lightly seeing the Ctarl Ctarl still humoring herself with the sleeping infants as she walked back in and sat down next to his feet.  
  
"Don't you just want to eat them Suzuka?" She squeaked smiling  
  
"Aisha, you had better rephrase what you say. We don't wan to cause any alarm." She said smiling her eyes closed as she leaned into her chair. Several nurses down the hall gasping as they exchanged worried glances before looking back at the three of them. "Any news Jim?" She looked over to him, nudging his leg.  
  
"No." He grumbled sitting up to keep from falling asleep. They had been waiting for Melfina and Gene for "What is it eighteen hours?" He mumbled rubbing his temples as he sighed deeply exhausted. "What do you think they are doing in there?" He complained as she smiled down at him, the tired blue eyes. She just sipped her soda again before turning back to the Ctarl Ctarl her mouth opening.  
  
"Hey!" The doors along side the bench burst open suddenly, and the outlaw came rushing out in some type of paper gown or something. "It's a girl!"  
  
"Gene that's wonderful!" The assassin exclaimed from behind him  
  
"A girl! How precious!" The Ctarl Ctarl swooned "Can we see?!" She giggled  
  
"Well ahh, hold on." He shot back into the swinging doors.  
  
"Ahhh a girl!" Jim did you hear that!" She screeched at him.  
  
"Yeah." He exhaled smiling, "How cool huh?"  
  
"Yes, very cool." The assassin said chuckling softly to herself as she took another sip of her soda  
  
"Yeah you can come see!" The outlaw beamed rushing back out as the Ctarl Ctarl almost climbed over him to get in, the rest of them following.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful." He heard him whisper looking at his two girls, but he didn't know which one he meant.  
  
"Which one Gene?" The Ctarl Ctarl cooed making her way past the outlaw towards the bed where Melfina lay. She looked almost half asleep, her hair damp, heavy on her head. Her face glimmering as she smiled at them, her cheeks flushed. In her arms, lay a small bundle rapped in a soft pink cloth.  
  
"Both of them." He whisphered, the blue eyes glanced up at him, he just stood there, as if mesmerized by them. Just standing there his body exhausted but his face was so calm, before he looked down smiling at the blonde. The blue eyes switching back to the raven hair.  
  
"She smells so beautiful Melfina!" Aisha whisphered leaning into the small blanket.  
  
"She is beautiful." The assassin added, "You should be very proud."  
  
"I am" She beamed looking down at the bundle and then back at her outlaw. "You can come look too Jim." She almost whisphered at him exhausted.  
  
The baby looked just like the other ones Aisha had been cooing at for the last hour, only now she was making noises at his one. The bright green eyes of the infant shinning up at them.  
  
"I think she looks like you Jim." He heard the outlaw tease nudging him in the back.  
  
"Shut up Gene." He smiled, she really was cute.  
  
"Isn't she so cute Jim?" Aisha squeaked looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, wow Melfina." He sighed and she laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah Mel, you should have seen yourself earlier." She snickered "We almost had to bring you here attached to Jim!" She laughed qickly covering her mouth to keep from getting too loud.  
  
"I am so sorry Jim." The raven hair spit immediately remembering how upset she had been in labor.  
  
"It's ok Mel." He mumbled smiling down at the infant.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok now, but he's wearing long sleeves so no one thinks we're beating him." She snickered harder as he looked up at her. The outlaw laughed from behind his blonde hair knocking him in the back before tugging on his coat some in order to see his shirt. He really was wearing long sleeves.  
  
"Oh no no no, you must leave her be now." The nurse ordered as everyone turned to look at her. "You are welcomed to wait in the lobby because it is so late, but you must leave right now." She spoke firmly gripping Aisha's arms as the Ctarl Ctarl stuttered a but but but.  
  
It was amazing how quickly she shoed them out, all at one he was back in the hall with Suzuka and Aisha, her mouth gaping as the doors closed. The assassin sat back down where she had been before, as Aisha fell into her chair pouting, Jim because there was no reason to stand. A still silence seemed to linger in the hall, the assassin perfectly still, as the bright eyes of the Ctarl Ctarl were deep in thought, until he started laughing.  
  
He looked at them, their puzzled expressions starnig as a smile crept over Aisha's face watching him; he had no idea what was so funny.  
  
"Wow a baby!" She squeaked beaming "Hey wait" Her smiled vanished a suddenly. "Aren't we supposed to have victory cigars?"  
  
"HahahaWhat?" He mumbled a baffled look coming over his blue eyes as his laughter faded.  
  
"Yeah I saw it on TV, a human had a baby so everyone smoked cigars!" She squeaked excitedly chewing her lip her eyes darting in thought.  
  
"Aisha I don't think we are supposed to smoke in-" He stopped abruptly as she jumped out of her chair and went racing down the hall, both of them leaning out of their chairs to watch her. There was a long pause before he finally spoke again "Think she is getting cigars?"  
  
"Probably" the assassin answered calmly as she sipped her soda again watching the clock as fifteen minutes past.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" She screeched as they looked up at her, she handed them each a cigar. "Come on let's go!" She squeaked sitting back down biting the end of hers off, they shrugged biting theirs as well. Suzuka took out a lighter and lit them; he watched them both inhale slightly before puffing their cigars more. Imitating them he did the same, feeling the smoke fill his lungs chocking him slightly but he didn't make a sound waiting for his body to adjust as he looked over at Aisha now pulling out three bottles of beer and cracking the tops off.  
  
"Wow Aisha, people must love you at parties." He grinned watching her his eyes watering lightly as he choked on the smoke.  
  
"Shut up and drink your beer Jimmy!" She snapped at him, watching him drink some as he gagged before drinking more. Suzuka laughed slightly from next to him a beer and cigar in hand. All of them grinning at how funny they all looked in the hospital hallway.  
  
The double doors opened again and the red head stopped abruptly taken back by the scene. "Hey what's going on you ...." His voice trailed some as they looked up at him Aisha's sly grin retarded by the huge Cuban sticking out of her mouth. The assassin taking another swing of her beer as the blonde laughed at him, already a little drunk. Maybe they shouldn't.... He thought before shrugging. Now was a good time to celebrate, he grinned walking towards them his eyes straight ahead as he ripped the no smoking sign off the wall and picked up a beer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He glanced back at her as he drove towards Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. The sun was just coming up as she lay sleeping gently against the Ctarl Ctarl the pink bundle still tight in her arms. Blond hair slightly visible in the mirror from where he lay resting his head on her leg. The assassin up front with him, the least effected by the beer and cigars. He stopped the car easily. Watching her chocolate eyes open slightly before looking down at the bundle smiling. She didn't have to stay at the hospital. She had a good clean birth the doctor said, and as long as she didn't do any labor or strenuous activity she would be fine.  
  
He helped her out, gently grasping her shoulder as she held his hand the bundle in arm. He watched the Ctarl Ctarl on the other side of the car, grab the small sleeve of the blonde's blue shirt pulling him out. The small figure groaned making a face as she stood it up reaching back in and pulling out the small jacket.  
  
"Aisha I can't believe you let him drink all that beer!" He smiled at her  
  
"He drank it himself!" She spit back at him, as Jim walked unsteadily around the car, small hand sliding over its surface before stepping up onto the curb. "Besides, he looks fine to me." She smiled watching the blonde smile back up at her his eyes closed as he teetered slightly, causing her to frown. "Well anyway, I guess we know what we are going to do with the extra room downstairs" She grinned brightly  
  
"Make a nursery?" The blonde hair mumbled gripping her hair for support  
  
"That's a great idea!" The raven hair exclaimed handing the outlaw the bundle. "That is" She paused again timid "If you all don't mind."  
  
"Are you kidding, what could be better? Unless of course we just make it into a ruckus room for her and Jim." She laughed shaking the blonde hair slightly, stopping as he suddenly pushed her off turning around and throwing up on the curb.  
  
"Aisha you're making him sick." The assassin commented as she studied the broken window almost fully repaired. Men had been there working while they had waited at the hospital.  
  
"Here Mel." The outlaw laughed handing her the bundle and Suzuka the key. He heard the key going into the lock as the door opened and the two girls stepped in behind him as he made his way over to Aisha and Jim. Bright eyes of the Ctarl just sitting on the trunk of the car content watching. Waiting for Jim to finish, the outlaw laughing to himself, who'd a thought he had all that in him. "Hey are you all done?" He laughed down at the blonde who just stood there making a face as it moved its tongue around in the small mouth. The scarred arms reaching down to him, but the blonde shoved him off shaking his head no as it turned around and continued.  
  
"AHahaha don't puke out your brains Jimmy!" Aisha laughed as she hopped off the trunk of the car and walked up the steps to door, leaving Starwind and Hawking in the street. The blonde finally done was breathing heavily as the strong arms of his partner slid around him from behind scooping him into his arms and carrying his half asleep disoriented body through the door.  
  
It seemed to him that Suzuka might have some sort of tea pot stashed in her komono for she already sat with a hot cup next to the bioandroid who rocked her bundle with care, "Jealous?" She teased smiling as she looked at him, holding the blonde.  
  
"Oh yeah, lets see you beat me Mel. I am already eleven years ahead." He teased as the boy struggled in his arms suddenly. He just rolled his eyes "Aww come on Jim I was joking" He groaned letting the boy slide down him to its feet. Watching the blonde hair race to the bathroom and start throwing up some more. "Aisha." He shot her a frown. "How much did he drink?"  
  
"I don't know, three bottles?" She squeaked wrinkling her nose. "He liked it!" She added watching his face give her a hard look. "Maybe he is just trying to make room for more, Hey JIM!" she squeaked getting up and walking to the bathroom, the light sound of the assassin chuckling behind her. "You want some more beer Jimmy?" She smiled at him, from where he sat exhausted on the floor.  
  
"Can I go to bed now?" He asked exhausted, his blue eyes dropping closed while he spoke.  
  
She shrugged "Jim you're a party pooper. Who wants to sleep in the bathroom?" She snorted as he picked himself up and started wavering for the stairs, but no one really noticed.  
  
"Where is she going to sleep?" The assassin asked staring down at the quiet infant.  
  
"In our room." She beamed looking up at the soft Ctarl Ctarl face  
  
"In the little crib?" Her whisphered voice squeaked as the bioandroid nodded, the outlaw leaning into her now looking down at his little girl.  
  
"Lily really is a beautiful name" The assassin spoke from the other side of the room flicking off the kitchen light. "I am going to bed." She said walking to the downstairs windows and doors checking them to make sure they were all locked.  
  
"Us too, right?" The bioandroid asked looking at the outlaw, he nodded  
  
"I will go get her bed ready, so we can just put her in." He said getting up.  
  
"I'll wait with you Mel." The Ctarl Ctarl beamed moving into his spot next to her, both females admiring the bundle.  
  
He sighed heavily heading for the stairs watching Suzuka come from the back door, finished with the rounds? He thought to himself. At least Suzuka never for-he stopped thinking for a moment almost stepping on the small body that had obviously decided to give up half way up the stairs and sleep there. "Hey Jim, you really want to sleep on the stairs?" He whisphered nudging the boy, who only mumbled something about minding his own business. "Alright" He shrugged standing up before Aisha called up to him. His dark eyes turned around looking at the two women staring up at him. "What? He wants to sleep on the stairs."  
  
"No he doesn't" Aisha hissed up at him.  
  
"Yes he does Aisha, he said so." He shot her a frown.  
  
"Gene!" She snapped as the bioandroid laughed rocking her bundle lightly, he sighed.  
  
"Thanks a lot pal, remind me to thank you in the mourning." He mumbled pulling the heavy blonde up by his arms. "Geez Jim you think you would weigh less after you threw all that stuff up." He teased standing the thin body up. Small gloved hands just rubbing their face.  
  
"When did we get home?" The mumbled voice slurred up to him, blue eyes still closed.  
  
"I don't know a minute ago, now go to bed." The outlaw ordered rubbing his shoulder as the blonde turned and started walking to his room  
  
"Where is my laptop?" He mumbled opening his door and flicking on the light. The outlaw following with his jacket.  
  
"I don't know...oh yeah I was meaning to ask you about that. Why did you give it to that nurse at the hospital?" He smiled waiting for the boy to react, and he did.  
  
"What!? What nurse Gene!? Where is it?" He stumbled. The outlaw just laughed, watching the face relax, realizing he had been tricked.  
  
"Downstairs in the living room, or…downstairs." The outlaw shrugged watching him climb up onto this bed exhausted, practically asleep before he made it all the way on.  
  
"You know Gene" He turned to see the Ctarl Ctarl leaning in the doorway smiling at him. "Lily really is-Jim! Put your pj's on right now, right now Jim!" She screeched as he sat up moaning. She distinctly remembered spilling soda on him some hours ago, and him commenting he would be damned if he slept like that.  
  
"Shut up Aisha! I want to go to bed!" The closed blue eyes frowned at her, leaning forward from where they sat.  
  
"Yeah yeah what about her?" The outlaw said making his way over to the blonde and yanking his shirt off over his head, anxious to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Well I was just going to say that...she reminds me of...a little Ctarl Ctarl!" She smiled at him pleased. He sighed as he rolled his eyes, watching his partner kick off his shoes from the corner of his eyes as he drug through the small dresser draws for a t-shirt.  
  
"Here Jim." He handed the half open blue eys a shirt listening to her ramble on about kittens and how much better off terrenes would be if they had Ctarl Ctarl...  
  
"Gene?" Her soft voice seemed to cut through everything grabbing his attention in an instant as he spun around to her.  
  
"Yeah Mel?" But she only smiled at him watching him taking to Aisha and working with Jim at the same time. It made her smile, he would make a great dad and it was good to finally all be back home, they might have been bored out of their minds in the hospital hallway but no one was more grateful to finally get out of there then she was.  
  
"Wow Melfina." Dhe heard him mumble through half open blue eyes as the outlaw pulled the covers off his bed. "Your not so fat anymore." He smiled at her, still drunk.  
  
"I noticed." She smiled at him, watching the outlaw push him into the bed telling him to shut up. Pushing all of his stuff away from the side in case he threw up more before leaving the room and shutting off the light.  
  
"I am so tired." He mumbled his hand resting on her smooth shoulder as they walked to their bedroom. The door to the Ctarl Ctarl's shutting lightly down the hall. He heard her whisper a me too as she climbed into the bed nestling under the sheets. The small crib pulled up to her side, where her hand rested lightly in with the child, as to not leave it for a second. She was so beautiful, all he wanted to do was have her at that very second, but he knew she was exhausted, and really he was too. Sliding in next to her, he felt the warmth of her body, her gentle figure still visible in the dark of the room. I won't disturb her he thought, remembering how tentatively she had been caring for the bundle, her back facing him as she lay on her side, all remaining energy directed at her child. Suddenly he felt her smooth hand lock into his. Her soft humm, again as if she were eating something delicious, and he smiled sliding in next to her, squeezing her shoulders as he kissed her neck softly. Her arm reaching up to him to run her hand through his hair, before he felt it lighten, the sound of her breath faint as she fell into a deep sleep. To exhausted to even tell him how happy she was. How grateful that he had never left her behind, that he had always treated her well, and now. Now he had helped her to create a child of her own, something she would always cherish, something she knew that he would always love. It didn't matter to her now, how much she knew of herself, what plan they had for the future, she had a purpose now. True and more palpable then ever before. This child was everything to her, and she had made a silent promise, to never let her forget it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She is really cute, he thought looking down at the small bundle as it kicked its feet at random intervals, sucking on his finger, it sort of tickled.  
  
"Hey! Your hands better be clean." The outlaw ordered entering the kitchen and walking to the coffee pot. Blonde hair sitting on the table next to the baby in her ready to go seat.  
  
"Hey Gene?" The outlaw glanced at them from over his mug. "It is going to be different for her right? Not like when I was younger?"  
  
He lowered his mug, when I was younger? What is he talking about, he doesn't know a thing, but the dark eyes were soft watching them "Course it is."  
  
"You promise you will never leave her." He snapped suddenly his eyes were hard "Don't ever let her be alone." He demanded, his light face now stern and focused  
  
"Jim" He started, but he was really taken, I didn't think he remembered anything from when he was younger, when did this happen? "What do you remember Jim? I mean I didn't think you could, well that you knew anything."  
  
The boy just shrugged looking back down at the bundle "Mainly the hospital." he answered, but he didn't really contribute any real information. The outlaw smiled  
  
"Hey, hows it feel to be a godfather?" He teased watching the blonde smiled as it shook its head exhaling.  
  
"Well like maybe I should be older or something. It just makes me think of old guys." The outlaw laughed choking slightly on his coffee, before swallowing. His loud voice consuming the room.  
  
"Yeah me too! Wonder why that is? Think it is because you should be old enough to be a father, or well you can't really be a god?" He smiled puzzled as he picked the small pink pacifier out of her blankets and put it in the small baby mouth. "Geez I am glad Mel isn't sick anymore." He heard the blonde laugh at him. "I have so much planned for her you know Jim? She is going to be smart, she is going to know how to do things, going to know the right people. Never going to see the gutter like us. Be something big when she gets older, wonderful, just like her mother.  
  
He kept talking but he was speaking softer now and she couldn't hear him from where she stood outside the doorway. Her soft chocolate eyes proud of them both.  
  
"Of course not too beautiful or else your dad is going to have to carry this big gun, and chase down all the dogs in this town." The small lips spit at him, making bubbles delighted. "Oh you think so.." The outlaw continued watching her. "Hey Jim. Can you do that?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde while still watching the bundle.  
  
"I don't know, I never tried." He stated staring down at the infant with the outlaw.  
  
"I don't think I can do that either, who knew she had so much spit her mouth!" He laughed watching the baby blow bubbles content  
  
"Maybe Aisha can do it." The blue eyes smiled down at her, looking up at them both. They already had a whole world planned out for her and she didn't even know it.  
  
The dark eyes flickered; he felt her soft hand on the back of his neck walking up behind him. Staring at him with her gorgeous mocha eyes. Her other hand ruffling his golden hair, he wasn't forgotten.  
  
Even thought no one really knew what her favorite color would be, or if she would be a tomboy. If she would love space or hate it, they had so much planned for her. She was going to be wonderful, because he would give her everything, and he would let her know how much he loved her. From the start how much she was loved. There has got to be at least one beautiful girl in this town with a family alive and kicking he thought to himself. One who will make a real difference in the world, even if it's just in the way she smiles.  
  
The dark eyes watched her continue to spit, this was it, this was his chance to give something really beautiful back to the world. To leave a part of himself, more than he could ever do with Jim. Even though they still had a lot of time left together, he could do this one. He could pull it off, and he planed to.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah this really sucks he thought as he reached down and grabbed another one. They had been hauling these damn crates since mourning! Who the hell needed all this heavy cargo!? And chemical supplies too! Each time he picked one up his eyes instinctively read the warning label, dangerous chemical supplies, handle with care.  
  
"This whole place is busted." He heard the blonde complain walking back into the loading room where his partner worked. "Their vending machines don't work either, they must have had a serious power overload here."  
  
"Yeah yeah." He muttered pushing another crate into the back of the truck, wiping his forehead as he turned around to face his partner, sitting on one of the crates. "Hey start working Jim, move all the crates over there, but don't touch the ones with the red stickers, I'll do em."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Cause they are too heavy now hurry up I don't want to be here till tomorrow!" He shot picking another one up as the blonde walked over and started moving all the ones to the right of the room.  
  
__*~*~*~FIVE HOURS LATER~*~*~*__  
  
"You sure about that? I could help?" He teased again on top of the back large crate smiling.  
  
"No, but do something blast it. Just sitting there watching me isn't helping." He heard the outlaw sigh exhausted as he hopped down and started filling out the paper work.  
  
The small phone attached to the outlaw's belt making them both look at it as it started beeping. "Yeah what is it Aisha" He barked into the small phone. "Ahhh." He growled "Yeah yeah fine." He hung up. "Hey Jim! Drive home and see what the hell the girls are doing."  
  
"Why? What did they want?" He asked dully still filling out the papers. This stupid pen never worked.  
  
"I don't know Aisha just called and said they could use a little help." His voice was strained as he shoved the crate into the truck before turning around. "Well get going."  
  
"Hey you know if it's Melfina, you could score some major brownie points if you were the one to rescue her." The blonde grinned, the dark eyes blinked thinking this over.  
  
"Good idea. You close up Jim." The outlaw grinned throwing a rag to the ground. He only had three more crates left and he was tired, he would do them in the mourning.  
  
"Ok" He heard Jim call back as he walked out of the garage entrance, getting into the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He quickly filled out the paper work, or it seemed like he was moving along, he was a little tired.  
  
"Hey kid we have to lock everything up in half an hour." The employee called from over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry buddy, I'm leaving." He said turning around and shoving the papers into his back pocket. The man simply nodded looking back down at his clipboard before leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What! What do you mean it's stuck!" the outlaw growled, pushing his face closer to the oven door. The oven itself practically yanked from the wall. Evidence that Aisha had obviously been the first to try and fix the problem.  
  
"It just won't open." The raven hair answered him. "There goes the pie." She sighed.  
  
"WHAT! OPEN THAT DOOR NOW!" Aisha screeched. "Aisha wants pie!" She demanded.  
  
"Blast, I knew Jim should have come." The outlaw muttered looking in at the pie, watchign the smooth brown crust become blackened. "Aisha call the loading warehouse, he has to be still there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blue button next to the phone on the wall started beeping, he looked up at it. Grabbing the rest of the papers and taping them to the back of the truck before walking over to it.  
  
"Hey Kid!" The man shot from behind him.  
  
"Yeah I am leaving right now!" He yelled turning around.  
  
"Hey." The man said again but softer "I know you. Well well well." He said putting his hands on his hips, his taller buddy hoping onto one of the crates, just sitting there.  
  
"Yeah so what's it to you?" He said dully, bored and tired.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember me. Aww you hurt my feelings." The man sneered. "We used to be good friends when you was younger."  
  
When I was younger? Who the hell is this scumbag, and why did I know him when I was younger? He had so few memories of his past, for some reason he had a hard time remembering what exactly happened, but he knew how it felt and who his father was.  
  
"Hey you want to see something?" The man smiled at him  
  
"No." He said firmly, I can take care of myself but I don't have to go looking for trouble his brain spit at him  
  
"What, are you sure kid? Maybe you just don't remember me." The man smiled casually  
  
His voice was starting to sound familiar now. The weird way in which he smiled at him, and he felt his pulse increase slightly. Maybe I do remember him, but from where?  
  
"Hold on a sec, you don't have to come with me or anything, I ain't going to hurt you kid, it would just be like old times." He smiled  
  
"I gotta go." He said finally turning around as he headed for the door, but he stopped suddenly as he caught the man out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Do you remember this?" The man sneered pulling a small zip lock bag from his pocket. The brilliant green powder inside glistening in the light. He stared at it. "Hold on, maybe you just need to smell it to remember." The man spoke walking towards him. Dirty eyes slowing his pace as the blonde took quick step back.  
  
The zipper seal released and the hard sweet smell shot up at him. Ah I want some, he thought, and his whole body ached for that bag. He wanted it so bad, his eyes glaring at the crystals inside it as the man smiled.  
  
"Yeah I knew you would remember." The man said casually walking away.  
  
"Hey give me that!" He shot shooting after the man grabbing his arm.  
  
"Well well, you want some?" The eyes were silent glaring at him. "Then come with me." He watched the blue eyes, they didn't want to go with him. His hand released the man's arm as he backed up. "Aww come on, I will give you half this bag, you know that's a lot of money. You don't remember how much fun we used to have? Maybe you'll like it now?" He smiled down at nervous boy.  
  
The blue eyes staring into the floor, he was starting to remember slightly, this feeling, the smell. I don't want to go, don't go it's not safe, his mind warned him but his body drowned out the sound. He had to have that bag, he needed it.  
  
"Half the bag for half an hour." He spit finally, looking down. He wasn't exactly sure what the half an hour was for, but somehow, it seemed familiar to make this trade. Have I done it before? Foggy images started to flout back, but he couldn't piece them together right, and he didn't care. The sooner the half an hour began, the sooner he got his half.  
  
The man simply eyed him.  
  
"Kid your not worth that, an hour." He said defiantly, this kid was going to listen to him.  
  
Blast it he thought, an hour? He looked back up, the brilliant crystals consuming his eyes. "Fine! Half the bag for one hour, no more." He said firmly, and he meant it. As soon as he got what he wanted he was leaving.  
  
The man smiled at him. "Hey Joe, you close up and do the paper work, I am going to be a little busy." He sneered; the blue eyes shot down at the floor. The seal of the bag released again. "Here." He looked up the small bright crystals in the man's hand, He snatched it from him. "This is your advance, I don't want you too awake."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
It only took about six minutes to get to the hotel, it was right down the street. The dark man got out leaving him in the car before he pulled the key out and scrambled out after him following him into the lobby. He followed him to the desk as he got his key before following him up the stairs. His eyes glued on the pocket where the bight plastic of the bag could be seen.  
  
53B opened to a cloud of smoke and cheap smells. Three separate sets of music blared as six guys and several prositues looked up as they walked it.  
  
"Hey I didn't agree to this!" He shot turning back to the door from where he was inside.  
  
"Shut up. You want some or not!?" The man answered heading to a back room. Everything he knew told him to leave, and in a way he wanted someone to stop him. To keep his body from wanting those crystals, but he just couldn't help it, he had to have some.  
  
The man locked the door behind him, as he stood looking at the room. It was a dirty small room with one bed apparently already used. A left over bra and condom lay on one of the pillows. A small desk and a window no bigger then the ones in the basement of Starwind and Hawking were the only other assets. The bag dropped onto the table and the man pulled a small vile of pink liquid from his pocket and poured some in.  
  
"All of it!" He felt himself yell suddenly, "All or I am leaving." The man's grim eyes turned to him again, eyeing him before pouring the rest in. He turned suddenly leaning into the desk before walking towards him, he felt his heart racing, but he wanted those crystals. "Give me some now!" He ordered watching as the man picked up a small lump from where the liquid was turning the fine crystals into separated amounts. He felt the small lump fall into his hand as he licked it feeling the bittersweet taste of the crystal fall into a powder as it connected with is tongue, he inhaled deeply. Suddenly the room was much more interesting as it swirled around him, and he smiled. He felt good; he hadn't felt that good in a long time, "More." He demanded almost sleepily.  
  
"Ah huh, now it's my turn." The man answered as he felt himself fall backwards onto the dirty sheets of the bed. His blond hair falling over his eyes resting on the pillows as he smiled, the man tugging on his clothes from above him. In a couple seconds he would get more. He couldn't wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Ahhh" He growled opening his eyes slowly, they were swollen and pink. He picked up his head slightly, she was gone, but her smell remained. "Ahh I feel like I was hit by a truck." the outlaw mumbled to no one in particular. He had been up practically all night walking around as the small child screamed in his arms just so Mel could try and get some sleep.  
  
He stood up still exhausted, he was still partially dressed, and he stumbled into the hall exhausted. "9:00, already?" He whisphered  
  
"Get out of my way." Aisha grumbled as she trudged down the hair, her bright eyes pink to the swollen nose under her light head of hair.  
  
"Well well aren't we looking lovely?" He teased as she growled shuffling past him.  
  
"Aisha has a cold, and she demands you SHUT UP!" She screeched slamming the bathroom door in his face.  
  
"Hey wait Aisha! I was going to take a shower!"  
  
"Too bad Terrene, Aisha is taking a bubble bath...SHUT UP!" He heard her shriek from inside as he slumped into the door. Stupid Aisha she would be in there for hours.  
  
"Yeah well can I at least have my toothbrush!" He yelled irritated, there was no answer "Gee I never thought I would see the day when the immortal Ctarl Ctarl would get sick." He teased as the door flung open, his toothbrush smacking him in the face before it slammed again. Her threats drowning out as he walked away from the door. What a great day, he thought miserably.  
  
"Hey Mel." He muttered walking into the kitchen, the dark raven hair taking dishes out of the cabinet.  
  
"Good mourning, problems with Aisha?" She smiled stretching into the cabinet  
  
"How did you guess?" He smirked pouring a cup of coffee, he'd brush his teeth later.  
  
"She has a cold, poor dear."  
  
"What?! How about poor me?! Poor us?! Our kid is a monster, who the hell can scream like that?!" He took a swing of his coffee, remembering last night, walking for hours mainly in circles, trying to get her to go to sleep.  
  
She shook her head laughing slightly as she dug into the refrigerator "Will you get the phone?" She spoke from inside as he headed to the living room again, picking it up.  
  
"Hello?" He didn't even bother to tell them they had reached Starwind and Hawking Enterprises  
  
"Mr. Starwind, most of the repairs have been completed on your ship the Outlaw Star, but the dock manager is holding you responsible for the damages that occurred during the crash, and you will not be allowed to leave port until they are repaid."  
  
"What?!" He shot, the Ctarl Ctarl coming down the stairs behind him, sitting at the table. "That is ridiculous, I have a business to run around here! You tell this dock manager if he wants to hold our ship to come down here and tell it to my face!" He ordered hanging up the phone. "Blast it" He muttered sitting down next to the light head of hair resting on the table.  
  
"Bad news?" She hissed  
  
"Those damn dock people won't let the ship out of port until we pay for everything!' He yelled at both her and the bioandroid now entering the room with a platter of breakfast.  
  
"Oh" She said slightly concerned "Well Gene, I , I made an appointment for the baby this afternoon, it will cost 50 Wong." She paused watching his drained expression "I have to pay upfront, but I still want her to go." She almost begged  
  
"Yeah Yeah don't worry about it Melfina, you take Lily anywhere you two need to go. I am not going to make you think of money, leave us to take care of that, right Jim?" He waited for the response now leaning on to the table next to the sleeping Ctarl Ctarl. "Jim? Ahh no!" He shot racing up the stairs and swinging into the bathroom. "Huh! Beat you today!" He grinned turning on the water. *He* was taking a shower, he walked out of the bathroom back towards his room for some new clothes pausing to look into his partner's room, the door was surprisingly open. "Hey looks like I beat you today, you own me five Wong buddy, pay up." He smirked to the empty room. "Huh? Hey Gilliam where is he?" His baffled expression reflecting from the pink can.  
  
"Jim did not return home last night Gene."  
  
"What!? Why didn't you say something?!" He scowled his pulse increasing, it would have been about thirteen hours since he had last seen him. Anything could have happened from then to now.  
  
"Everyone was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you or Melfina."  
  
"Gilliam! So help me as soon as I get the money we are doing an upgrade you worthless piece of crap!" He shot slamming the front door to the protests of the most advanced computer system in the galaxy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
His breaks screeched as he shot into the parking lot of the loading warehouse. "That's right Mel I will be home as soon as I pick him up.....well of course not!" He shot hanging the phone up as he threw it to the other end of the car. "Hey Jim!" He heard his voice echo, as his dark eyes glanced around suddenly calmer. He walked back over to their station, the three crates where there. Their paper work was in order, all there stuff was locked. Where the hell could he possibly be? He thought. He didn't fall asleep here, so where would he have gone?  
  
"Excuse me." The outlaw whirled around his caster in hand, the man stepped back startled.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" He shot bitterly  
  
"Well I, are you the one who was here with that kid last night?" He stammered, as the outlaw gripped his collar "Ahh Mister you are cleared to...  
  
"You know where he is?" The outlaw shot  
  
"He left with some guys last night, I don't know where to. I saw them leave when I locked the main doors." He spit suddenly, anxious to be far away from the outlaw.  
  
"Hey, ahh thanks." He said slowly as he released his grip, smoothing the guys collar out slightly before racing back to the car. What the hell?  
  
He turned three corners before the Ehefrau came into view in front of a skuzzy motel.  
  
He knocked on the door of 53B, waiting, but there was no answer. Alright then, he thought pulling out his caster and loading it before kicking in the door. The loud sound was all that was in the abandoned apartment; the dark eyes darted around, catching his surroundings. "Jim?" He yelled, but there was no answer. Well well he thought, this must have been some party. He could smell the cigarettes and beer, the cheap perfume and random forgotten objects scattered around on the stained tattered carpet that covered the floor of the ugly place, the tube of lipstick, a calculator, a watch, sock, cigar, nothing interesting.  
  
The kitchen had just about as much to show as the rest of the place. Dirty and disorganized cluttered with more random objects and personal belongings, a couple of condoms were in the sink, "Great." he said leaning into the refrigerator and pulling out a beer. He popped the top raising the bottle to his lips.  
  
The cool glass bottle slammed onto the counter, the untouched beer spilling as the dark eyes burned into his partner's coat across the kitchen on the floor. "Huh? Jim!" He stormed from his beer towards the back bedrooms. Flinging open the doors. One by one he was greeted with new smells and oddities, the third room had a sleeping prostitute who merely mumbled her price before rolling over going back to sleep. The last room was the smallest, and the darkest, smelling bitterly sweet, "It's empty too." He whisphered to himself as he turned walking from the doorway before the sound of the sheets caught his attention.  
  
He had his caster out in a matter of seconds, storming back into the room, the dark eyes catching nothing as he ripped the cloth from the window placing both hands back on the gun as it fell.  
  
The soft light revealed the dust flouting in the air as the sunlight poured onto the bed. The blue eyes squinted suddenly as the light took him by surprise. "Jim?" The outlaw muttered, but the boy only smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Gene, you are up early, whatcha been doing?" He laughed rolling over slightly, pushing himself up with his arms. The dark eyes watching him expressionless, as the blonde sat up on the bed teetering slightly, the sheets covering his bottom half as he sat rubbing his eyes and forehead, the sun falling over his soft pale skin.  
  
"Jim! What's the big idea of not calling or anything, and why are-" He stopped talking watching the blonde wiggle his fingers amazed, as if they were completely new to him. "Jim! Did you hear one word I have said! You and me are going to have a serious talk when we get home!" He barked at the small boy still watching his fingers move. The moved as if to get up before stopping suddenly almost exhausted small legs kicking under the sheets as if frustrated, but the face only looked drained, before it started laughing. "Jim what is your problem!" He shot looking at him sitting there in the bed dirty. His hair a tangled wreck, his small skin held the glisten of sweat now dried, as he choked with laughter. What the hell is wrong with him? He thought now slightly concerned, he couldn't think of anything that could possibly be funny, but he had a sick feeling it wasn't supposed to be that kind of funny. The dark eyes just blinked slowly waiting for him to finish but he didn't. "Will you shut up already!" He barked suddenly causing the boy to laugh even harder, his body shaking without any sound as humored tears streamed down his cheeks. The outlaw was pissed suddenly for making him worry, for not calling, for dragging him out there, "Shut the hell up Jim!" He shot grabbing the boy's arm shaking him.  
  
"Hey! The blue eyes shot suddenly "You have to give me some first!" shoving his partner's hand's off he offered his own. The dark eyes looked at it, watching the boy smiling now. The small palm of the light hand stained with the powder, a pink, green and orange coloring covering it. His eyes widened watching the blonde lay back down pushing the sheets from its exposed body. "You get ten minutes." It mumbled.  
  
"Jim you idiot!" He shot throwing the sheet back over him, grabbing the blond hair, the face gripping them tightly forcing the eyes up at him. "Just like I thought." The outlaw sneered bitterly at him watching the green pupils of the boy's eyes glare at him.  
  
"Let me go, get off! I am not for free you know!" He shot kicking the outlaw struggling against the scared arms, frozen to him. The dark eyes just staring, before his body gave out, and he passed out cold, falling back into the bed.  
  
He just sat back, onto the old mattress, thinking hard. He remembered that look in his eyes, from when he first met him addicted to that crap. Diamond he thought bitterly, what the hell am I going to do with him like this, we have to run a business now. Goddamnt son of..... His swearing continued as he smashed part of the table to pieces, strengthening his blows with his fiery, the butt of his caster smashing into the wood, before he kicked it. His anger only enraging before he snatched the clothes scattered around the room, and finally the blonde sheets and all. Carrying him under his arm he kicked the bedroom door out to the shriek of the prostitute in the kitchen, finishing his beer. He didn't even look at her, walking right by and down the hall. He didn't look at anyone as he left, walking straight ahead to the car, ripping open the side door and putting Jim in, before getting into the drivers seat. The same disgusted and almost bored expression on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Slowly the world around him came back into focus, slightly, his head resurfacing to his surroundings. He felt fine, a little sore, but ok recognizing where he was immediately looking at the wall in front of him, before rolling over, the rest of his room falling into view.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem?" He yawned casually to the outlaw sitting at the other side of his room, leaning against the wall. It looked disgusted, almost smirking at him before picking up apiece of toast and tossing it at him.  
  
The blue eyes looked at it, before picking it up looking back at his partner "Hey thanks, how did you know I was hungry? He smiled lightly  
  
"Cause you always were before." The outlaw mumbled, exhaling as though someone had failed him where he thought they would have succeeded.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking abo-" He stopped mid sentence looking at his hand where he held the bread. His palm stained with the colors of the drug. "Uh...what?" He stammered  
  
"Yeah that's right, you starting to remember yet Jim?" The outlaw almost scowled sarcastically at him.  
  
"Ahh get out Gene!" He shot annoyed, sitting up abruptly to get up and make him leave before stopping. Quickly sitting back into the dirty sheets around him as he realized they were all he was wearing. His eyes widened as he grabbed another blanket. "How did I get here!?" He yelled  
  
"How do you think? I brought you here." He answered dully  
  
"Yu...you brought me?" He said as thought he didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Yeah that's right Jim. I carried you. Right through a hotel lobby and into the street. There were a lot of people staring at us alright." He watched him from accost the room wide eyed, the crimson cheeks glaring at him.  
  
"Get out Gene! Get out right now! Now Gene get out of here!" He yelled as the outlaw got up walking to the door and slamming it behind him. He'll get what's coming to him he thought bitterly. Stupid kid I thought he learned better when he was younger; it isn't like Jim to do stupid things more than once. Talking to Aisha is probably the only stupid thing he does now. He always plans ahead much more then even I do. He was slightly baffled, and disgusted. He didn't feel sorry for his younger partner, he should have known better, he did know better. If that was how he wanted to act, then he would suffer the consequences his mind shot at him, but his face didn't mimic it's hard tone. It was soft, almost hurt.  
  
He walked into the kitchen to the sound of the shower starting upstairs; he pulled some roast beef out of the refrigerator and made a sandwich. Sitting down at the table as the water shut off again. Huh, he thought, I knew he would be down soon; he is probably starving to death.  
  
The kitchen door swung open as the blonde hair shot through it. Ripping open the refrigerator and slamming random left overs into its mouth as it pulled out the platter of ham and mash potatoes to heat up. Or maybe just eat it cold, whatever is faster he thought.  
  
"It's useless." The outlaw said causing him to stop as he turned around chewing. "You are only going to throw it all up in fifteen minutes." He said flatly taking another bit of his sandwich.  
  
The blue eyes shot at the clock "I slept that long!"  
  
"You were out cold." He said watching him; the blue eyes were slightly panicked now thinking hard. "Why Jim?" There was silent pause "Why did you do that?" The outlaw looked genuinely upset now staring at him, the frowning blonde. "Did we do something wrong here? Huh?! Don't you have everything you need!" He yelled standing up throwing his sandwich to the ground. The blonde didn't move as the outlaw screamed at him, he didn't have anything to say.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh Melfina, why don't they shut up." She whined snuggling her head deeper into the pillow before raising her eyes back to the television.  
  
"Maybe the job didn't go so well." She shrugged sitting next to the Ctarl Ctarl who held a box of tissues on their bed. The small pink bundle in her arms as she fed her, listening to them in the kitchen as they watched tv. "Here Aisha, will you hold Lily for a second?"  
  
"Sure Melfina." She smiled even with her cold she looked genuinely pleased to cradle the small bundle that didn't fight her off in her arms. "Don't worry, she can't catch my cold it's only for Ctarl C...."  
  
"I know." The raven hair sung as she started for the bedroom door, the sound of the doorbell ringing through the building. She hurried through the hall and down the stairs. Ohh I hope they go outside, she thought, they are getting really loud. She hurried to the door opening it swiftly and stepping out onto the steps as she shut it behind her. "May I help you?"  
  
~*~  
  
"...should you care, I am not your responsibility!" He shot into the outlaw's face pressing into his.  
  
"God Damnt yes you are!"  
  
"Your not my father Gene, so just back off!" He shot back, the outlaw standing up no longer in his face.  
  
"Oh so now I am not your father huh? I bet he is really proud of you now Jim."  
  
There was a silence as the pieces of the dish fell to the floor from the wall behind the red head turning to watch it shatter before he stood up straighter. His eyes falling back to the blonde that just threw it at him. His small body heaving, fighting through his glistening tear filled eyes.  
  
"You, you DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! You never have, and You NEVER WILL GENE! *You* never understand anything! I HAVE to have them! I can't STAND IT! It's the only reason I stayed before!" He shot stomping out of the kitchen, the outlaw motionless before shooting after him, biting his lip. He was burning inside and he threw his caster into the empty sink. He didn't want to accidentally pull it out at him and make a mistake.  
  
The blonde was but a foot in front of him before as grabbed the back of the jacket spinning it around hard and throwing him into the wall. He heard Jim cry out as the blonde hair hit falling to the ground fast as he grabbed the small shirt pulling it up.  
  
His feet scrambling to the floor as he stood almost off it to the hold of the heaving outlaw. I  
  
nsides his mouth he was biting his tongue, just squeezing his shirt in his hands. It was the first time he ever wanted to really yell at him, to really get him for what he was doing. Letting people use him like that, worrying them. The scared blue eyes glaring up him, the only line of defense he had.  
  
"Relax! And shut the hell up! You think I am going to touch you like they did!? Well your wrong, the whole thing makes me sick. I am taking you to get help!" He shot shoving the blonde back into the wall as he let go.  
  
"Well I am not going, you can't make me! For once I am glad you aren't my father!" He sneered up him. Gene couldn't tell him what to do, and he wanted to make sure he made that clear. "Yours must have been a dirt bag if you turned out like-" He stopped talking suddenly on the ground again. The side of his face growing warm, swelling up slightly to where he had just been hit. The room was silent, swirling slightly, maybe from the drugs? Maybe from the blow? He reached up and touched it lightly, the warmth burning into his fingers. The outlaw towering above him staring down from where it had just back handed him good.  
  
"I didn't mean it." He heard him whisper "But you can't do this Jim." The voice was hard. "You have to give up the drugs. You did it once didn't you? You don't have to go back." The outlaw spoke crouching in front of the dazed expression.  
  
It was almost like a small sob, a deep exhale that was the only sound. Catching everyone's eyes. Soft tears streaming down her face. What had they done? Both of them, what had they done?  
  
He turned to her sound, the dark eyes blinking. Who the hell was she? Why did Melfina let her in? But below him, Jim seemed to know. The small hands grabbing his cloak from where they sat on the floor.  
  
"Gene, I promise I will give them up this time for good. I will never go back, just please, don't let her ta..." His voice trailed off as she stood on her cell phone speaking briskly. The small pleas and her talking blending and fading as the outlaw stood up.  
  
"Get away from him!" She shot, marching over and pushing the outlaw away.  
  
"Hey lady! Who the hell do-" He stopped watching the blonde scramble to his feet trying to run before she grabbed his arm. His eyes catching the small pin on her light jacket, and suddenly it all made sense.  
  
So this is it, he thought. Right now. These damn people have to show up right now.  
  
This will give them something to file all right.  
  
He almost smiled now, as if this were some joke, a trap set on him long ago. The mastermind just waiting for him to stumble and fall into it. As it shrieked with laughter and delight at his catch, his long rewarded patience. He was silent as she spoke to him, he wasn't registering a thing, just staring off to her side. To the small blonde struggling to escape her grasp. The weak attempts from his overloaded and exhausted body failing to phase her, before he turned and threw up all over the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"All right Mr. Starwind, the tests have confirmed that none of your blood or seamen were found on the boy." She smiled at him, as he leaned against the small table in the white room.  
  
"So, I told you that before lady!" He shot slightly irritated. These stupid people hadn't listened to one damn word he had said, testing everything.  
  
"Yes well, we have concluded the whole event and your story have fit his physical description even though he refuses to talk."  
  
"Well can I see him?" He said dully watching her write into his file.  
  
"His body is still going into withdrawal from the drug, so he is rather hyperactive. That reminds me Mr. Starwind, I would like to ask your advice." She turned smiling at him again, as he looked at her bored.  
  
"Oh my advice, I see. Now why is it someone as smart as you would want my advice Miss. Medical?" He spit sarcastically.  
  
"Diamond is a very powerful drug Mr. Starwind and it tends to effect everyone differently. It is dependant on age, gender, amount, all sorts of factors play into this. I would like to ask you how your partner experienced this drug before, so I know what to expect. How we can treat him?"  
  
She watched the dark eyes consider this. Looking at her as though she wanted this information for some sort of trap.  
  
"Well I don't know, maybe I remember *something* but, I might remember a little more if I could see him." She frowned  
  
"Very Well." She said displeased as she gathered his file and led him down the hall.  
  
The room was of average size but it was completely empty except for a single twin bed and small table and chair mounted to the ground. He walked in letting the door shut behind him, as the blond looked up disgusted, before realizing who he was.  
  
"Gene!" He yelled running over to outlaw. "Aww Gene, thank goodness, you're going to get me out of here right!? I really want to go; you have got to get me out of here! He shot directly infront of the calm scarred face looking down at him.  
  
"Yeah yeah alright Jim settle down." He said assuring him as he watched the blonde back away slightly eyeing him wide eyed as the outlaw walked to the white table and sat down. His blue eyes quickly rushing after him, sitting across from him fidgeting impatiently.  
  
"Gene, all you have to do is sign me into your custody and I can leave! I just want a little more. I promise after one more hit Gene I will quit for good ok?"  
  
I can't believe this he thought, he wants another hit? I can't get him out of here like this.  
  
"Come on Gene answer me! Why don't you say something huh!?" He yelled at him jumping from his chair and racing over to the outlaw grabbing his cloak furiously. The red hair just sat silent watching him all of his actions enhanced and dramatic. More hyped up then that time he let him drink coffee for an entire day when he was younger. He had never been so alert. Screaming at him, begging and threatening, then promising, this was too much. None of these words seemed to mean a thing to him. I can't take much more of this, he thought dully.  
  
In one swift movement he grabbed him around the waste lifting him off the floor. The small arms beating him, biting him, threatening him to let him go. He walked silent and easy, his mind just as calm as his movements. Throwing the small body onto the bed and pressing it down flat on its back.  
  
The boy flailed on the blanket pinned down at all corners, so no patient could use it as a weapon for themselves or anyone else. His scarred hand gripping the pillowcase tearing it from the small pillow, shredding the lining with his teeth. The blonde fighting harder as he gripped his wrist, almost too hard to hang on to.  
  
"God damnt Jim shut up already! You know I am going to win so just give up!" He shot leaning on top of the small beating chest with his upper body to keep it there. The cloth tying tightly around the smaller wrists as he yanked the blonde upward suddenly. Causing a pause of silence as the light skin gasped to the quick movement, before continuing. I am really going to go deaf, he thought. Remembering how outrageous it seemed that they put him in a sound tight room. I wish we could install one of these at Starwind and Hawking he thought watching the blonde's legs pushing into the bed arching its back and pulling to get away from where it was stuck. Swearing and spitting at the outlaw. But he ignored it, the dark eyes getting up to his apologies and pleas to stay before he started swearing at him again, walking out and letting the door shut behind him.  
  
Her eyes were wide with a lack of opinion and only concern consuming them. Watching the outlaw as he walked out so calm. "This is how we did it before. Just leave him there so he can't hurt himself. Feed him cause he gets really hungry. He will throw up anything you feed him in the most a half an hour? But if you don't feed him, it seems to really hurt him, so you better even thought he can't keep it down." He reported to her, her concerned face absorbing everything he said standing silent next to the bioandroid who looked as though she would faint with stress.  
  
"Well uh, thank your Mr. Starwind..Take this." She handed him a small red card. "It will allow you visitation rights at anytime, but you must understand I could loose my job if you were to try and go against the agency in any way." She looked reluctant to give it to him suddenly, but he smiled reassuringly at her and she let it go.  
  
"Shouldn't we stay with Jim?" She finally asked timidly as they headed towards the car.  
  
"No, I don't want to see him when he is like this, and you shouldn't see him either. He says stuff he doesn't mean Mel; he is way out of control. I don't-" He stopped talking watching a sweet young woman walk up to them.  
  
"Hello, I am so happy to meet you in person Mr. Starwind. My name is Sarah Getter and I had the pleasure of interviewing Jim six months ago. He talked a great deal about you, but that is not why I would like to speak to you." She smiled sweetly  
  
"Then what is it?" He said in his normal sly tone, watching her inhale before continuing.  
  
"I am very concerned because I used to work for the Social Services legally, before I went back to school to get my degrees, I wanted to actually handle clients, not just their paper work you know?" He nodded but honestly he couldn't relate. " I am afraid Jim is going to be faced with being in possession and use of illegal substances.  
  
"What!" He shot at her "Drugs aren't illegal?!"  
  
"Yes I know, but diamond is illegal here on Sentinel when mixed with a solution, because it changes into a very dangerous form."  
  
"So what does that mean?" He sneered at her, annoyed with all of this.  
  
"Well Jim may be put into a correctional facility because of it."  
  
"What?!" He yelled now causing the raven hair to jump letting go of his arm as he shot at her. "He is only eleven!"  
  
"I know Mr. Starwind please! I sympathize with you, that is why I am here."  
  
"Melfina." He shot suddenly "I want you to go home, and don't tell Aisha what's happened or where Jim is no matter what she says or does."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Do it, I promise I will tell you everything when I get home." His tone was soft now, he wanted her to leave. She seemed on the verge of tears, hardly understanding any of this, but she felt it, the fear, and concern. Her chocolate colored eyes turned suddenly snapping around as she ran to the car. Anxious to get away from this foreign terrain, back to where she felt safe, she cried for having to leave Jim behind, all by himself. She didn't understand how that could have been better, but Gene told her it was, so she started the car. Forcing herself to calm down, she was going to have to deal with Suzuka and Aisha when she got home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Unless you can get some kind of evidence or something that says these drugs where forced into him..."  
  
"That's just the thing lady I know he took them on his own. They didn't force him to go with them. He used to be addicted when he was younger. He will do anything to get them Blast it!" The outlaw shot at her exasperated, leaning forward as he talked frustrated.  
  
"Well we can use that as well. That addiction is enough to block out logic, especially with the form of diamond he is on. It will be a strong case in our defense, as for the injuries..." she trailed lightly  
  
"What injuries?" He didn't seem to injured when he was fighting him minutes ago, he thought  
  
"He had several injuries to his arms, upper back, lower abdomen, his right hand..... Nothing too severe, but I don't think the agency will want to release Jim back into your custody. Especially when you are listed as his watchful guardian and allowed these events to take place."  
  
"What!" He shot at her calm face and voice. "Well what the hell do they plan on doing with him then!?"  
  
"As it stands if he is not sent to a correctional facility, he will fall into the care of foster parents." She frowned slightly, but her voice was calm  
  
"You can't!" He shot at her "We need him lady! He is the engineer to our ship, the other half of my business!" He growled at her, standing up fast.  
  
"I am sorry, there is nothing I can do about that." Her face spoke softly concerned, her eyes calmly fallowing him as he stood.  
  
"Well why the hell not!" He shot again.  
  
"Because you are not his legal guardian, and these charges are being pressed against him!" She frowned at his attitude.  
  
"You mean...I have to be his...adopt him?...I can do *that* right? That can't be against the law?" He almost laughed bitterly.  
  
"No, but it requires a lot of paperwork, proof of a steady job and income, safe home environment. Many things that are not in your profile Mr. Starwind."  
  
"Look lady! I don't plan on loosing my partner because of one damn mistake he makes when he's eleven!" He spit as thought it were the stupidest thing he ever heard. "I can get these papers you need if you want them so badly. And they'll look and prove legit cookie, but I'll tell you to your face they are coming straight from the black market, and you can't quote me on that cause you will never be able to prove it." He shot watching her blink.  
  
She stared at him considering his offer. "Mr. Starwind I must admit that it is quite a lift to my spirits when a child comes into the office and is actually happy and healthy in their home. Last year I met three mistakes and Jim was one of them. I would like it very much for him to return with you. So as long as they appear legit, I will take this case for no cost."  
  
The dark eyes blinked staring at her, did she just say what I think she said? For free? "I have to apologize." He said suddenly relaxing, she blinked confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For everything I said bad against this office, this force. You really are trying to help people in here, aren't you?" She nodded, there was a long pause before he stood up, both of them considering for a few seconds. Getting a small glipse of what each others lives were like. "I'll be in touch." He smiled walking away from her. We can definitely fight this one he smiled. There is no way I am letting some blasted drug get in the way of everything, my childhood was a bust, and I'll be damned to just sit by and watch his go down the tube. Maybe I should just, check one more time, just for a few seconds. He hesitated, before turning and going down the hall.  
  
There weren't any nurses around; he looked down both hallways before he inserted the red card opening the door again.  
  
Jim hardly noticed him now, his body still struggling with the drug. The outlaw walked over to him quietly, is he asleep or what? He thought watching him breath hard soaked with perspiration; he was exhausted from trying to break free. The dark eyes stared at his blonde hair for a few seconds watching him breath, unaware the outlaw was there. His scarred face smiled slightly. He still has so much ahead of him, but it vanished suddenly watching him choke some. That damn drug, he swore in his mind. What kind of people would just give diamond to such a...those men, I wish I knew who they were he thought looking down at the light skin. The bruises on his arms were all he could see now but she had told him where the others where and it made him sick. He reached down slowly to untie the cloth.  
  
"Gene?" The blue eyes whisphered up at him awake. The small thin arms pulling lightly on their restraints before remembering they were tied and relaxing. Blue eyes watching the outlaw simply smile to a small grunt. Gently tugging on the cloth holding him down.  
  
"Hey, if I untie this you aren't going to get all crazy on me right?" He teased, but the eyes just looked at him, watching him untie it, before jumping suddenly aware of thir surroundings.  
  
"Wa, where am I? Wa...wa....what happened to my clothes?" He spoke bewildered looking down at the white cotton shirt and matching loose white cotton pants he now wore. His face seemed confused and worried. How did all this happen with out him knowing?  
  
"Hey don't worry yourself about it Jim, it's the diamond. Your with the social service department now kido."  
  
"The social services! Aww we have got to get out of here Gene!" He shot suddenly alert sitting up.  
  
"Sorry buddy but I can't do that." He said softly placing his hand on the boy's shoulder who pushed it off.  
  
"What? Why!"  
  
"You got yourself into a bit of legal trouble, and I can help you more if I am *not* in jail." the last part of his sentence was almost a tease, but it still registered as the truth. The boy looked down at the bed quietly, before snapping back up.  
  
"But I didn't do anything illegal!"  
  
"Jim! Diamond is illegal when it is mixed with pink, you know that!" He scoweled at him, silencing everything but the small face still tense with worry. "Look Jim, I, I want to say I am sorry for hitting you before."  
  
"What! You hit me!?" He yelled in disbelief shifting positions to look directly at the outlaw.  
  
"Ahh blast it Jim! Look I'll come back tomorrow when I can talk to you." He groweled annoyed standing up; the small hand's grabbing his cloak.  
  
"Huh? Wait no Gene stay, I don't want to be…I don't want to be here all by myself." He shot suddenly embarrassed at how childish he was acting. The strong hands simply slid him off, pushing him back to the bed.  
  
"Look, I will be at home safe and sound, I will come back tomorrow."  
  
"Please Gene! I don't like these people! Last time they-" He stopped suddenly, he didn't want to finish and even now eyeing the outlaw he knew he wasn't going to stay. The sly calm and unconcerned expression written all over the scarred face. He knew Jim would be safe there, and this was just something he was going to have to do. The drug wouldn't be out of his system until tomorrow afternoon and then he would be thinking clearer.  
  
"How much did you have Jim?" He shot suddenly angered again. He watched his partner retaliate from the question sinking into the bed, hoping to escape it. "Well!? Was it more then you used to?" He demanded.  
  
"Maybe a little more." He murmured, there was a long pause before he shot up again to the outlaw's brisk walk towards the door. "What! You are just going to leave me here!?" He shouted.  
  
"Jim, I told you I'll be back tomorrow. Now I have to go home, considering there is a home left, I told Mel not to say anything to Aisha. I'll let you know how much furniture we have tomorrow." He laughed letting the door shut behind him to the click of the electronic lock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Geeeene." She hissed as he walked in, a couch spring protruding from her mouth as she sat on the rubble of their sofa.  
  
"Aww Mel I told you not to say anything!" He groaned  
  
"I am sorry Gene, she just, just looked so worried." The raven hair sighed lightly  
  
"Hey! Why didn't you bring back Jim with you!" She screeched pouncing in his direction.  
  
"Never mind that now Aisha." He shot " We have work we have to do to pay the dock fees in case we need the Outlaw Star to blast out of here." He paused, there eyes staring at him waiting for an explanation. "Legal charges are being brought up against Jim, if they go through he might be placed into a correctional facility."  
  
"WHAT!!! Ahhh, Not after Aisha get's through with them!" She snarled her claws snapping out of her hands  
  
"Aisha you can't! Jim had illegal drugs all over him, there is no way around this. Don't you think I would have tried! We are just going to have to put our heads together and find a straight way to do things or else this will drag us all down. Speaking of that I need to get in touch with Fred, so I will need you to earn us some money Aisha."  
  
He watched her glare at him, completely silent and disgusted. His strong scarred form stepping t the side lightly as she started forward. Dark eyes watching her growl as she walked out slamming the door.  
  
"Well that went wll." He growled annoyed. "Mel can you-" He stopped hearing the door bell "I got it." He sighed.  
  
"Hello?…You!" The small buzz of his caster ready to fire, aimed right at the man's head. "What do you want here Leilong?" He spit, dark eyes frowning.  
  
"Relax, I am not here to see you Gene, this has absolutely nothing to do with our duel some year ago." The caster lowered slightly to the simple phrase and calm voice. "I am here to see Jim." The dark eyes sparked.  
  
"Well he isn't available." The gun raising, aiming agin. The outlaw's face focused, never blinking  
  
"He isn't, well. I know this might be hard for you hear Gene, but I need to see him. I am his uncle." There was a long pause. Sly dark eyes studying him...this was just great...just great. The scarred face frowning harder before slowly stepping forward slightly and letting the door shut behind him. "I heard of his recent drug incident so to speak, some colleges were boosting about it."  
  
"What the hell, why didn't you say any of this earlier, when we were with you!" The red unruly hair was baffled in the sun light, studying the dark haired man.  
  
"Jim doesn't remember me, and he never knew me as his uncle when I was with his father. Even though I have something to give him from his mother back when I first saw you I couldn't decide whether or not to actually do it. Now I figure you should make the decision."  
  
"What! Why me?!" The outlaw shot, a baffled expression running over his face  
  
"Because you know him best, I think it might be easier for him coming from someone he knows. It would be easier for me that way." The dark eyes stared at him cautiously.  
  
"So can you help with this Social Service problem?"  
  
"That is another thing, I think I can, I am a blood guardian, but I am also here to warn you Gene.  
  
"Oh now what." The outlaw grunted at him. "Look, if it has anything to do with those unten guys it was all in self defense pal." He spit firmly.  
  
"No that isn't it at all." The man shifted " The Kai pirates believe they have found the new location for the Galactic Layline."  
  
"What!?" The outlaw screamed before taking a step from the door. He didn't want Meflina coming out alarmed.  
  
"But in order to reach it they have to bounce a beam of light off the gas of a specific star, this beam is what will supposedly point them to the exact location of entry."  
  
"Yeah so." The sly dark eyes glared at him. This was the least of their problems right now. "What does this have to do with me?" He grunted, his caster sliding back into its hold.  
  
"Sentinel 3 is in the way of that star. They plan on blowing the planet up, in order to clear the path.  
  
"What!? That's impossible! No one is that crazy!" He frowned, clamping his jaw with a skeptical glare at the black hair in front of him. "Listen Leilong-"  
  
"-The Layline will offer them tremendous power, and they don't care what they have to do to obtain it. I understand how you feel; I still can't get over it myself." The deep voice chuckled slightly at the ironic insanity. The outlaw still quiet from where it had been interrupted. "I wish to remain anonymous to Jim; it is better that way for the both of you. People might try to use you or him as leverage to get me, if they know we are connected. I will sign whatever you want to get him out of there because I promised his father I would never let the pirates kill him. Just as I couldn't kill you because of it, but you have to understand they will destroy this planet. You only have a number of days."  
  
"Days!" This was crazy and he felt his head spin slightly. "Well they have to release him if the planet is going to be destroyed."  
  
"Are you crazy, no one is going to believe a story like that." The rough eyes frowned at him. "I don't even believe it! If it doesn't go public everyone will just think you are a mad man." Leilong frowned instantly, glaring at him irritated  
  
"Oh really, well then who is to say it's really true?" The outlaw grinned sarcastic again, watching the back hair just grin back, silently sarcastic in it's own way.  
  
"I guess you are just going to have to take my word for it. Here" an expense silver watch fell from his hand to the blue glove of the outlaw. "She always wore it because he gave it to her as a present. His father that it. I was the one who introduced them if you can believe that." He chuckled softly "She was built like an hour glass. Boy you never saw heaven until you had her, she was a prostitute you know." The outlaw blinked slowly, watching the rougher voice speak in front of him. His partner's life unfolding. "At the time I didn't have any family or relationships and she was one of my favorites. One night I introduced them, my brother needed some action damnt. Always working away with machines. They really hit it off, he was head over heels for her, and he didn't care what anyone thought. Got in more fights then I can count over it. Wasn't anyone who was going to bad mouth her while he was there. He gave her the watch as an engagement ring. She was afraid of what would happen if she actually wore a ring, since things with the pirates were pretty rough and dangerous."  
  
He paused, the dark unruly red hair, covering the piercing eyes as he listened. "He planned on marrying her, at the time she had already had Jim, but that didn't matter, he was his son. Even though he didn't look much like him. My brother had brown hair, dark like me you know? He is almost the splitting image of his mother. Anyway he was supposed to go on this business trip to relocate some high tech computer or something. I went instead because it was the holidays, and I don't know what people on Sentinel do, but at our rig it was much more enjoyable to be with someone. Though I suppose it's like that everywhere...The fact that I went pissed some people off, and someone shot her. She bled to death for over an hour before he found her. She could barely speak but I heard that she gave him the watch and wanted Jim to have it because it was something from both of them. He called me up that night, blew some 9,000 Wong on the video transmission, I had never seen him so mad. I tried to talk some sense into him but he wouldn't listen. He released some computer virus into in to the main net of the pirates and blew up the rig. Then unten were furious and they went after him all right, he ran with Jim. At the time I didn't know who I was picking up, twenty of us were assigned to get them, and when we finally did pick them up I couldn't believe it. We had them hostage for three months, until Hisanko was available to come down and see them face-to- face. It was rough in-between, when he got there he did some sort of spell and killed him. He died an awful death even though I don't know how much of him there was left to kill...that was my brother blast it..." The dark rough eyes looked down slighlty. Still, now remembering witnessing his brothers death, and being powerless to prevent it in the arms of the pirates....."He never gave us orders to what we should do with the kid, at the time I wished we could kill him too, he lost his parents and it didn't help that he had such a mouth on him too. For being so young he sure did get the shit kicked out of him repeatedly because he wouldn't stop mouthing off to the men. In a weird way it was almost like he was provoking them, and I never hung around when they started in at him. A job is a job, but they had no right to beat him like that, it was an unfair fight. After a while things started escalating because we had him onboard the rig for about six or eight months. We couldn't just shoot him into space and there was nothing else we could do with him, so he just stayed."  
  
"He was on the rig for a year!"  
  
"Yeah, just about, he got addicted to the drugs slowly. At first he wouldn't have anything to do with them you know? They beat him because of it, but he wouldn't give in so finally they started making him stay while they used it, and some of it rubbed off on him. Halfway through the parties I used to stomp in there and tear him out. They were all too gone to do more then smile at me, and when things got rough and crazy he was stuck in the middle of it. I kinda got attached to him if you can believe that. But he couldn't hang around me, and I couldn't him. It would have just gotten him killed so every night when they went off with the powder and starting in on him, I would just walk in there shove them off, pick up his clothes and bring him back to my room. I looked a lot different then, and it was hard when we finally pulled in close enough to Sentinel 3 that we came down in a drop ship. We were here for a couple of days, but when we left he didn't come. We left him here on the streets, and I guess that is how he wound up with you? Am I right?  
  
"Yeah that's right." The outlaw sneered, "I found him all drugged up in an alley next to a dumpster." Scarred chest almost heaving at him...disgusting.  
  
"Well I can't stay, you can do what you want with the watch. I will go to the Social Services and take care of everything in my power, but make no mistake Starwind they will blow the planet." He offered a sly grin, but his last words were almost like a threat as he turned and started down the steps leaving him standing there. Everything he had just said forming pictures behind the dark eyes as they glimmered in the warm sunlight. The bright light of the watch shinning up at him, before he headed back inside. I am just going to have to think about this later, his mind grumbled, this was too much.  
  
"Melfina, Suzuka!' He called watching them snap up at him startled. "Start packing we are leaving tomorrow."  
  
"What? Gene what is the meaning of this?" Her calm voice spoke as she rose from the chair.  
  
"I don't want anyone to worry, just do what I say, I promise I will take care of everything." He spoke softer now, watching the concerned bioandroid, as the assassin sensed the danger immediately. "When Aisha gets back tell her to get her things together, I am not sure what we can bring with us, so don't worry about furniture or anything like that, just be ready."  
  
I don't understand her mind whisphered to her as she headed up the stairs quickly picking up her little girl. Somehow having her in her arms made her feel safer, knowing she was safe, but what about Jim? They couldn't just leave him on Sentinel? "Gene?" She started but he had already left, the door swinging in slightly from the breeze. It hadn't shut behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Yes I know, but the committee has already decided that if any documents are provided they will have to be held for three months for investigation." She spoke as he watched her again, this time on the other side of her desk from inside her office.  
  
"Three months! What kind of policy is that?!" He shot rubbing his face with his hand quickly frustrated  
  
"In the mean time Jim is to reside with foster parents." She stated calmly, there wasn't anythign she could do.  
  
"Foster Parents!....Would this decision change if I had something really important to tell you?" He grinned slyly leaning closer to the desk.  
  
"Something impor....What?" She frowned lightly, leanign back slightly from the desk  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"You don't understand lady, I already have a home!" He shot at her as she pinned a small card to his shirt.  
  
"Don't worry it will only be for three months, they are really nice." She said standing back up and getting a small light which she shined into his eyes and then his mouth.  
  
"I don't care! And I don't care who they are!" He said shoving her away from him; she frowned at him. A stern tone to her voice now as she spoke.  
  
"This is what is happening Mr. Hawking, now you seem smart enough to understand that such behavior will not change anything. Now please relax while I take a blood sample." She ordered sternly watching him only frown, his eyes darting away as he thought.  
  
Aww I have really done it this time, he thought. How could I have been so stupid, stupid stupid stupid! I don't care who these people are; I am not living with them. I already have some place to be. How come no one lets me decide what's happening around here! This is my life! Why isn't Gene doing anything about this! And where is Aisha!?"  
  
"Just sit right here, and they will be in to see you in one moment." She assured drawing the needle away from him.  
  
"I told you! You are wasting your time! Just call, call the number! I own a business lady, I don't have time for this!" He yelled at her, but she just ignored him, letting the door lock behind her. "Ahh" He scowled slamming back into the chair annoyed. "Guess I really screwed up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Geez" he whisphered watching them enter.  
  
She was short and very thin, wearing a conservative day dress. Where he was taller and had a nice build wearing some Dockers and a nice shirt. "Hi" She whisphered at him, he shot a look at her.  
  
"Look lady I am really sorry, but this has been a big mistake. In a couple of days I am going home, and you can just adopt someone else or whatever it is you do." He spit at them, standing up as they got closer.  
  
"I am sorry you don't like us James, but we really would like for you to stay with us. My name is Patty." She smiled again sitting down next to him. "This is my husband Ted, we own a small farm on the East side of town. Don't you think that it might be fun to just stay there for a little while?" She smiled at him again as her husband stood with his hand on her shoulder smiling as well.  
  
"Uh, a farm? Look lady animals really aren't my thing." He said, but his voice was shaky, this was starting to creep him out. He didn't want to go live with these people, he wanted to go back and be with Aisha and Melfina, watch TV and play that damn elf game he hated. Yell at Gene about work and all the things he used to do. Stupid elf.  
  
"Well it would be a nice change, you might like it if you give it a try son." The man said now.  
  
"No! Look I am sorry that everything is working out like this, but I can't come and stay with you. Don't touch me!" He shot as she reached over brushing his cheek. I can't live with you, I can't just leave. What about the Outlaw Star!? What about everything!?  
  
"Look, there is no reason to yell son." The man said to him crouching down on the floor next to the chair he sat in. "I know you must be upset right now but-"  
  
"Upset! You have no idea, first I wake up here I don't know where I am! Everyone is making decisions for me! My partner can't help because I messed up and now *YOU* are here!" He watched them stare at him. "I just want to go home!"  
  
"...Where is that James?" she said softly, her face tense and upset.  
  
"A couple blocks away, I own half a business and I engineer our ship! I have to go back, I can't go with you!"  
  
"But you're only eleven." She whisphered, her wide eyes staring at him  
  
"Ahh get out! Just go!" He shot shoving their hands away from him,  
  
"Look, maybe you should just think things over some, try and see it from a new perspective." The man said watching the blue eyes frown at him; The boy didn't look like he had any intent on changing his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"What if I were to tell you this planet is going to be destroyed in a couple of days." he whispered at her  
  
"Excuse me?" She said, her tone slightly disgusted  
  
"I am telling you, get your family or friends whatever and get the hell out of here!" We only have a number of days!"  
  
"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" She sneered at him, this man was a nut.  
  
"Fine whatever, but if you don't release Jim I am going to tell our friend the Ctarl Ctarl the address and she is not very happy right now."  
  
"Ahhh!" She scowled at him. "Stop threatening my office Mr. Starwind! I am trying to help you so just let me do my job!" She shot pointing towards the door annoyed.  
  
"Hey lady I am telling you the truth!" He shot watching her rub her temples annoyed and exhausted with his antics.  
  
"Alright, get out. Come back when you have something that will help us." She ordered her eyes snapping at him.  
  
"Fine, I have had enough of this." He shot angrily as he walked out of the office slamming the door. "God damn service" He cursed under his breath stomping to the pay phone in the lobby and dialing.  
  
"Hey Mel it's me...yeah sure. Look I want you and the girls to catch a the next cruiser off Sentinel…No Fred has a place you can stay in Heifong....Yeah I know. Sure, it *is* nice of him...No, I am going to have to hang around here a little until these people give in to our demands...Yeah yeah I will. Don't worry about it."  
  
She hung up the phone gently still holding the pink bundle in her arms. Oh Gene, please be careful, I can't lose you now; I can't lose either or you.  
  
"Hey Mel! Where is the box? I can't find it anywhere!" Aisha screeched walking in her hands full of her clothes and accessories.  
  
"Gene says we are to catch the next cruiser off Sentinel." She spoke quietly concerned.  
  
"What! Already! I just go home! What does he think this is!?.....Ahhh now Aisha has to put everything into a suitcase!" She yelled stomping out of the bedroom and back to her own.  
  
"Does he plan on joining us?" Her calm voice spoke  
  
"No he says he has to stay, something about Jim." Her chocolate eyes were sad, falling down to her sleeping infant, the firm assassin thinking in the doorway.  
  
"I will put the cases in the car." She said leaving. The soft raven hair of the girl, picking up her suitcase and dipper bag and walking into the hall after the assassin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"We would like three tickets to Heigfong, and we would like to be seated together." She heard Suzuka speak to the man as she stood baby in arm watching the Ctarl Ctarl place a quarter into the gum ball machine. Her bright eyes watching it circle down the ramp to the small hole in the bottom delighted. Even though the population of Sentinel had absolutely no idea they were in danger. The port was still jammed packed with people. The large dome letting in the sunlight even thought the ground was completely shadowed by the passing employees and travelers.  
  
"Melfina." She turned "Aisha lets go." she said calmly as they walked to the elevator, their tickets all being pressed with a laser stamp as they passed through the metal detector collecting their bags.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want the window Melfina?" She squeaked smiling at the soft raven hair from where she stood in the isle.  
  
"No, go ahead Aisha, I don't mind at all." She smiled watching her pounce into her seat ripping out a small game boy as she sat down next to her and Suzuka.  
  
"Did he sound serious on the phone?" She asked calmly  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't tell." The assassin nodded, the buckle up light flashing as the lights dimmed to the launch.  
  
"Aisha don't forget to buckle up." She said pulling out the belt for the Ctarl Ctarl who laughed snapping it together. Nearly dropping the small hand held television she was now watching which was currently displaying the news.  
  
"At the current time we are ordering an evacuation for Sentinel 3 due to a bomb threat. It is unlikely that anyone is in real danger so we ask for you not to panic. Please make reservations or obtain tickets for your departure at this time. In coming ships from Sentnal 2 and 5 will be docking to allow passengers to leave quicker."  
  
"What! Did she just say what I think she said?" She squeaked flashing both the soft chocolate eyes and calm assassin a baffled look. "A bomb?"  
  
"It appears Gene was right." She spoke calmly looking down at her wooden sword, which she gripped tightly.  
  
"Guess we are lucky to leave now. I sure wouldn't want to be down there. There is going to be a big panic!" She giggled moving to look out the small window of the ship before her smile faded. Then again, Jim was down there in that panic, and so was Gene. A smooth thin hands slipping into her soft peach fur one. A silently concerned bioandroid sitting on her left.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The streets were jammed with people screaming as he ran through them. Pushing to make his way through. Along the sides there was rioting and a small building was on fire. His bright yellow cape swirling around him lightly as he jumped onto the top of a parked car. The streets must have jammed way up ahead. The cars that were all backed up; now empty as the population of Sentinel 3 fled on foot.  
  
Inside, the building was also a mess. People were running and pushing, the receptionist seemed to have totally lost touch with the world as she scrambled to reserve her own seat off the planet. He didn't waste anytime with her, running directly to Sarah's office.  
  
"Gene!" She yelled spinning around as her office door spun in. "I am so sorry I didn't listen to you, I should have...."  
  
"There isn't anytime for that, it doesn't matter now. What are you planning to do!" He yelled barging in as he spoke and snapping right at her. Scarred hands grabbing her shoulders aggressively.  
  
"All the children will be transported out with a cruiser or with their foster families."  
  
"Not this time!" He shot slamming his fist onto the table; startled she jumped back from his glaring dark eyes. "I happen to know for a fact someone came down here and signed a lot of papers. Now let me have him!" He demanded watching her eyes widen as she stepped back.  
  
"How?..How did you know that?" She stammered  
  
"Let's just say he came to me first, but we still aren't going to mention this to anyone *else*." He smiled slyly at her winking  
  
"Yes but without the approval of the commit...." She gasped watching the contents of her desk slam to the floor as he slammed them off. His scarred form shoving at her again.  
  
"Look don't you understand. This whole place is going to blow! I have to leave and I am taking him with me." His eyes stung her now, the dark glaring stare. So sure, so firm of what he was saying, that this was what he was doing. She felt powerless in them, there was no way to fight him.  
  
"I.....I will get the necessary papers in order, but he....he must give his consent first! Before I can....." He dropped her from his grasp shooting back out into the crowded hall, pushing past the panicked people until he reached the door inserting his red card.  
  
"Gene! What the heck is going on around here!" He shot jumping off his bed and rushing towards the red head. "They won't let me watch TV or anything!"  
  
"Jim, Sentinel 3 is going to be destroyed." He spoke calmly despite the fact he was breathing hard  
  
"Destroyed! What the heck are you talking about Gene!" He shot frowning.  
  
"I will explain later, first we have got to get you out of here."  
  
"Well it's about time." Small hands running to their hips as they gave the outlaw a sly look. "I told you that a long time ago." The outlaw simply smiled before closing his eyes to a soft sigh..  
  
"Jim, we have to talk. I can't get you out of here unless I sign you out as a legal guardian."  
  
"Well duh, I told you that earlier too Gene! Don't you ever listen!?"  
  
"No, you don't understand, that would mean I would have to adopt you." He watched the blonde back up slightly staring at him.  
  
"Wha? Adopt? Can't you just sign without it?"  
  
"No I can't. These people here are set by doing everything by the book blast it. Look I promise everything will be like before, nothing has to change."  
  
"Sure." He spit turning away from the dark eyes.  
  
"Come on Jim, it will be just like before." He waited, watching the blonde hair thinking before the blue eyes snapped up at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"What! Come on Jim you want to leave or don't you? This is the only way!"  
  
"No." He stared at him now, watching the baffled look come over his partner, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"So what Jim, I don't understand? What's the big deal?! It's not like you have to be my son or anything. All we have to do if sign some stuff and leave."  
  
"No, Gene it's not like that at all." He shook his head, no it was so much more complicated.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Course it is." The outlaw smiled.  
  
"Gene, I can't! It would change everything!" The outlaw was silent staring at him. Why is his being so stubborn!? Why doesn't anyone get that the planet is going to be destroyed and we have to get out while we can.  
  
"Look Jim, this is no time to be like this, the planet is going to be destroyed and we have to get out of here. Just leave your pride, and sign the stup-"  
  
"You just don't get it Gene!" He shot suddenly, his face pained. "I, I can't let you, because...because." He stumbled over his words, trying to phrase what he wanted to say. "It's dangerous."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Jim?!" He spit, this was taking to long.  
  
"The pirates hate me Gene. When I was younger..well…look the pirates all know me, I can't tell you why. If I am connected to you, they might try...they could use you, you know!?" The dark eyes blinked watching him, getting more frustrated as he stood silent and still. His face calm, I guess it wouldn't matter if we had one more pirate after us.  
  
"Jim, that doesn't matter, who cares if-"  
  
"Yes it does! Because then it would be my fault! I was so stupid then! And now!...I am still stupid." He spit bitterly thinking out loud. Being in that room again seemed to prove it to him. How could he have let them toy with him again. Just give in so easy, they didn't have to do a thing I just went with them and let them all over again!  
  
"No you aren't." He spoke firm now gripping the small shoulders as he crouched down. "Danger is a price I am willing to pay Jim, you have to come with me because we're a team. I am willing to deal with your problems and your annoying nagging aren't I? What difference does anything from your past make? While you were in here, someone came to see me, and maybe when you're older I will tell you what they said. For now you don't need to worry about it. Having one more pirate after us really won't change all that much, and we really have to leave. So what do you say? Just sign so we can leave, the girls already shot out of here, but this place is going to blow, and I don't want to hang around and catch the fireworks." He winked, watching the face relax as he punched it in the shoulder lightly standing up walking to the door. "I will take full responsibility for anything that happens Ok?" He called over his shoulder.  
  
"That'll be a first." The blonde grinned stepping into the hallway. He would sign. "Woo, they aren't kidding, it really is going to blow." He gapped at all the rushing people. Quickly panicking to get off before all the space was taken up.  
  
"Yeah I know. Ready to go?" He smiled slyly  
  
"You bet! Lets get the heck out of here!"  
  
He smiled up as they pushed through the hall out of her office before reaching the streets, only finding more mess.  
  
"Jim, lets get to the Outlaw Star!" He yelled down at him over the noise. The small hands pushing through the crowd as he heard him shout an ok.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Gene, I can not launch this ship properly without the help of Melfina." Gilliam spoke as they stood inside the cockpit.  
  
"What!" He shot  
  
"With out any navigation in this mess there is only a 40% chance the ship will make a successful launch into orbit.  
  
"Gilliam can't you do anything!" His blonde hair ruffled as he stood next to the silent outlaw.  
  
"I am sorry Jim, I am not equipped to handle navigation." There was a long pause.  
  
"Gilliam, you do it yourself." The outlaw finally spoke firm "I know for a fact you can man yourself, I give you that order."  
  
"What are you doing Gene?" He felt his cloak pull downward  
  
"Until I say otherwise you are now the captain of the Outlaw Star." The red hair spit firmly  
  
"Oh Gene, this is a tremendous joy to myself, though I am not permitted to think of myself. I will fully activate the ship and as you put it, blast out of here."  
  
"No Gilliam!" The blonde shot, his face concerned "Gene, we can't just leave him."  
  
"Jim we may not survive if we launch in the ship, we have to go somewhere else." The blue eyes only sank knowing this was the truth as they raced from the ship again. "We are going to have to catch a flight out of here like everyone else!" He shot down at him, his partner silently looking up at him as they entered the giant dome of the port. "Blast it's packed." He groweled, but no one heard him over the commotion.  
  
The place was overcrowded by people shoving and pushing as they fought to get in line for a ticket, and filed through the metal detectors.  
  
The red unruly hair began fighting his own way through the crowd, pushing a path through as people ran into him making there own way along. The dark eyes glanced down "Huh? Jim?' A second of panic hitting him before the blonde emerged beside him again fighting against the pushing people. "Hey stay close, you want to get lost?"  
  
"That's what I am doing!" He yelled fighting to just stand there, he heard the outlaw growl as it slammed itsblue glove onto the back of his still white cotton shirt pulling him behind him. "Hey!" He shot, but the outlaw couldn't here him, desperately making his way through the crowd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Hey it's pretty cool how they stamped our tickets like that don't you think?" He grinned slyly down at the blonde hiar, watching it shrug from where it sat next to him waiting for the ship to launch.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." He sighed leaning back into his seat. "I can't believe they are blowing this place up." He said looking longingly out the small window. The outlaw pushing in over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I have lived here almost all my life." The strong voice whisphered  
  
"Hey me too." He smiled. That was one thing they had always had in common, they had both been stranded alone on Sentinel 3, and had lived off the streets before finding each other. "Hey get off me." He grinned shoving the outlaw back into his own chair still smiling.  
  
"Boy I am sure going to miss Clyde's place. Hope they both made it out ok." The outlaw sighed heavily leaning into his seat and closing his eyes.  
  
"Hey Gene." The dark eyes turned to him, but the blue eyes only looked away, giving up on what he was going to mention. The outlaw simply sighed again closing his eyes as the ship shook slightly blasting into space. The light fading away from the window becoming a dark black infinity in a matter of seconds.  
  
His unruyl red hair sighing heavily, what a relief that was, and the girls were ok too. His dark eyes grinning lighlty as he glanced at the blonde next to him before frowning. "Hey what the hell is your problem Jim? This is no different from the Outlaw Star?" He frowned now eyeing his younger partner as it trembled eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Do you smell that?" It whimpered, breathing sloppily  
  
"Huh? Smell what?" He said as the blonde began squeezing the sides of its chair practically hyperventilating. "Ahh you have got to be kidding me!" He shot sitting up as he looked around the room. Sure enough about five rows up, a scrubby looking man was hitting up with Diamond. "Son of a..." He started under his breath. "Don't think your getting any Jim, you staying right here." He threatened lightly watching the small beating chest whimper. "Look just calm down, try not to think about it." He said gently rubbing the smaller arm as if it hurt.  
  
"I can't! I can't!" It shot gripping the chair harder "Can't I just have a little Gene? Please! Sometimes when I am out like that I remember stuff." He begged, his blue eyes strained under the shaking golden hair, pleading with the outlaw.  
  
"Well now your definitely not getting any." The outlaw spit leaning back into his chair.  
  
"Huh? What the hell does that mean Gene!?" There was a silent pause, blue eyes staring up at him. "I want to know!" He barked at the dark eyes just studying him, trying to decide.  
  
"No you don't Jim." He said softly  
  
"Yes I do!" The light face did a fast blink. Who was Gene to say whether or not he wanted to know.  
  
"Jim, while you were being hospitalized, someone came to see me." He spoke with a tone that said this comment was the end of the story. Not because he wouldn't tell the rest but because there was no more.  
  
"Who Geeeene?" He whined through clenched teeth still trembling  
  
"Your uncle." The blue eyes widened blinking  
  
"My uncle?...I have an uncle?!"  
  
"Yeah, He told me some stuff and asked me to give you something."  
  
"What?" The strong red head slowly pulled out the shining silver watch. "This is it, it was a present from your parents." He watched the small hand take it, looking at it softly, still shaking. "Before they died they wanted to give it to you."  
  
"Both of them?" The blue eyes whisphered staring down at it's brilliant surface.  
  
"First your mother, it was her engagement ring so to speak, from your father. I hear she was really pretty you know?" He smiled as the boy looked back up at him now, saddened. "They say you look a lot like her." He winked trying to raise the small spirits " She gave it to your father and he tried to get it to you Jim." He stopped suddenly, how much do I tell him? He thought. I can't tell how he is taking it if he just sits there like that! He thought bitterly, at least he doesn't want those damn drugs anymore.  
  
"Do you remember your parents?" The question caught him off guard, and he jumped slightly, as though he were being exposed. His younger partner looking at him.  
  
"Well ah, coarse I do." He said firmly again smiling slyly. "My father was a space pilot, and my mother was a house wife."  
  
"I don't remember my mother....Why do you think that is?" The blue eyes spoke soflty, looking away as they next to whispered to him.  
  
"Huh? I don't know Jim!" He shot, the outlaw had never been that good with sentimental issues, and this was too deep for him. His dark eyes flickered under his red unruly hair watching his partner just move the watch in its fingers, as if considering. "Aa" He choked, suddenly realizing for the first time in a long time Jim was trying to involve him in his life, the kid had never wanted the outlaw's help before. He always took care of himself, in fact, he probably spent more of his time taking care of me, he thought. I was such a wreck when I was younger, someone else should have found him, and that was how he used to feel. It was a nuisance to have him around, another mouth to feed, another body to worry about. But he kept me in line, when I came stumbling back drunk, or beat.  
  
He had always worried about him, always helped him, and never asked anything in return. I used to bitch and moan all the time the outlaw thought remembering the time they had both caught the flu. Just lying on the couch sick as dogs, but he never let out a single complaint, never made a sound, and he still helped me. He never wanted my help, never asked me any questions, even when I knew he was scared, or lonely, he wouldn't let me help. Now he was asking him, Why? Why couldn't he remember his mother? Why had these awful things happened to him? Why did life leave him all alone in that alley, to fall into a beat hardened teen who wanted to leave him there but couldn't for some reason. For the sad way he looked at him when they first met, frightened at first, and then dull as if he didn't care if he died, didn't expect to be helped. That is why I took him with me, he thought, because I know, I know what that feels like. I was the same way, maybe I would be like him too if I had suffered what he has. Lost everything so young, instead of staying home and playing when he was probably being beat somewhere in space.  
  
He was mesmerized suddenly, as if for the first time he really understood the boy. Just watching him mumbling something, but he couldn't hear him, he was deaf to everything around him All the motion, all the noise, even Jim's voice. He understood now, he never wanted to give me an excuse to leave him behind, because of the way I turned away from him in the alley, trying to escape his eyes, before I couldn't and came back. If I met him now, I would never have ever turned away. "I never would have turned away now Jim." The blue eyes looked up at him puzzled "That night in the alley, when we first met, I tried to leave you there. I didn't want you." He spoke softly watching the smaller hurt expression become harder, gasping.  
  
"You wanted to leave me?" The blue eyes whimpered, as if his best friend was killing him, his brother was confronting his only problem, his only lie; was he never wanted him to begin with. This was what Gene meant?  
  
"I didn't want you because you were a bother, because I couldn't stand the fact that when I looked at you I only saw myself." The blonde hair choked lightly.  
  
"You wanted to leave me!?" Blue eyes welling up with betrayal, a hate over come with pain and tears.  
  
"I fell to Sentinel all alone, and everywhere I turned I couldn't escape who I was, and then I met you, and you looked just like me." He grinned, but it was pained, saddened because what he said still hurt. "All alone and messed up, only worse. It made me sick to think that as low as I was, someone had it worse."  
  
"Oh god Gene!" The light face choked suddenly. Pulling into itself as it backed into it's seat more, blue eyes closign as they ducked under the blonde hair.  
  
"Just listen to me for a second. That was almost the biggest mistake I ever made. I don't know what that watch means to you, but I don't have anything from my past left. My father died, and so did my mother. I remember them both....Maybe you have it better. I never knew your family Jim, but I know that they loved you when they had you. It is unfair that this happened to you...it is unfair for the both of us, but that is what makes us the same." The blue eyes snapped at him suddenly, cringing as if the outlaw was cutting him. The dark piercing eyes hard and sad, all the pieces of his life falling together, finally making sense. "You don't have to try so hard anymore buddy." The light skin flinched as the strong arm gripped its shoulder. "Cause you have always been the better half, if not just an equal. I understand that you aren't able to do everything yet, but that doesn't matter. You will soon enough, there is no reason to rush it. I love my old memories because I never had to worry, I never had to care. Now, that is all we do, all *you* do. You don't have to carry everything by yourself Jim!" He begged watching the body contract into the loose cotton shirt, trying to get away from him, the blond hair shaking, crying to itself. "This is just what I mean!" He snapped reaching in to find him. The small face emerging to the dark eyes that pulled them out. "It doesn't mean that you are weak if you ask for help."  
  
"But you...but you.." The blue eyes choked, blinking back tears as fast as possible as Gene kept him from hiding.  
  
"I do it all the time, just ask Melfina. If it wasn't for her I would probably freeze to death because I would forget to get dressed." He watched the blue eyes smile at him from where tears ran onto his blue gloves. "Everyone needs help, and if you're lucky you can have someone there to do it. You have taken care of me for long enough Jim, I have a daughter now, and I am going to marry Melfina. I have to learn to step up, to take on my responsibilities, if not for myself then for them. Now you can lean on me. You aren't a bother and you never have been. You keep everything in line, watch my butt day in and day out. But I never watched out for you. I was never there the way you were for me, and I am sorry. But you don't have to worry anymore because I will never leave you, none of us will. Aisha would probably destroy the house and city block." He teased watching the closed blue eyes sob harder, the words stinging the light skin and loose cotton shirt in front of him. How was it Gene knew how he was feeling? He never did before, no matter how much I hurt, or what happened he never noticed. That's the way it's always been. "Do you forgive me?" He smiled now, small eyes looking up at him blinking to push away the pink around them.  
  
"But Gene I...I never thought that you, that you hated me."  
  
"I don't care about that Jim, because I know I was cold to you. All those times that I ignored you, or brushed you off and you never said anything. I just want to know if you'll give me another chance?" The blonde was quiet in front of where he was being held by his left shoulder and right elbow to keep him from turning away. Quietly breathing through his mouth, his eyes and face pink as he sniffled.  
  
"You should know me better then that Gene Starwind." He managed a half smile; the dark eyes smiling back as he ruffled his hair.  
  
"Thanks pal." He said looping his arm around the small neck and pulling him in. He didn't fight back, but his arms stayed at his sides. "Hey Jim." The outlaw released him watching him sit back up, wiping his face as it waited for him to continue talking. "When people hug you buddy, you shoul…its ok to hug back." He winked at him again, reassuring him. The blue eyes thinking for a second before the hands made a small movement, stopping with hesitation, before trying again, as if short circuiting. Only short small withdrawn movements emerging, before they grabbed the cloak again shakily. The outlaw hugging back, rapping his arm around the small body that clung to him. His eyes glancing from the soft hair over the seat to the screen opening to play a movie, most likely to sooth the panicked passengers. His eyes then falling to the scrubby man in the front again, making a mental note to either take the drugs, or beat him up as soon as he made his way towards the back of the ship to use the bathroom.  
  
He glanced down again at the blonde hair. The soft breathing that gripped him, as the small head laid on the side of his arm exhausted. A blue glove rubbing his head softly the way he had years before when he had nightmares to keep him from waking up. He closed his eyes too, for some reason he was just as exhausted as his younger partner now falling asleep on him. Small mouth slightly open as the weight of its head against the outlaw's arm pushed the side of the small face upward some, making one cheek bigger then the other. There was nothing to worry about, all those years with him had finally amounted to a couple minutes when he could finally say all the things he wanted without Jim being able to push him off or fight back. But it was easier then he thought it was going to be. For some reason Jim looked smaller now, somehow less powerful. Always so quick to snap back, to fight him before, like an outer shell always worn, guard always up. Ready to take him on, take the world on, fighting to live. He didn't have to, I should have told him earlier he thought, that I would fight for him, but he didn't feel guilty. Still too relived and relaxed to feel anything upsetting. The girls were ok, he was ok, maybe Heifong would be their new spot, they had done well there before. Why do we always go back to Sentinel 3? He thought. There was nothing to do there, it was really just a low class spot, but somehow he kept returning, and Jim never objected. Almost equally wanting to go back. Like they had left something uncompleted there, or lost something. They had to go, they had to find what they left. But he didn't feel like that now, there was nothing there they needed anymore. That alley was better off destroyed. All Sentinel 3 really held was bad memories washed over by the constant drill of life and their struggle to survive. We don't need you anymore he thought looking out into space, his partner now curled up next to him leaning on his chest. His strong hand resting on the smaller side, feeling the boys rib cage rise and fall. They say that history repeats itself, but not if you learn from it, if I can fix it for him, for all of us. And he could, he knew he could. All he had to do was rely on his intuition and good luck.  
  
Hey please remember to leave a review for me I would luv to know what you think! 


End file.
